


⚜ The Lady of Lilies ⚜

by ficcionariadealma



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcionariadealma/pseuds/ficcionariadealma
Summary: 1974. The beginning of a love story between a nurse, Raquel Murillo and a revolutionary Captain, Sergio Marquina, two rebellious spirits in times of change and freedom in Lisbon, Portugal.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 400
Kudos: 360





	1. Loaded Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is January 20, 1974 in Lisbon, Portugal.
> 
> There are only a few hours left for the country's dictatorial regime to come to an end.  
> Raquel Murillo, a nurse from the Central Hospital comes across a tank of revolutionaries on her way home. Captain Sergio Marquina approaches with the intention of asking for a cigarette. Without being able to help him, she offers him the only thing in her hand, a lily. The man accepts the gift and puts the flower in the barrel of his shotgun, returning the gesture with a smile.
> 
> A coup about to happen, an unforeseen tragedy that pushes them to meet again, times of change and freedom and the beginning of a love story between two rebels in the midst of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi everyone! Some of you already know me, i´be been writing serquel fanfics for a long time now but i´ve always done it in spanish so this is a new adventure for me. 
> 
> It´s been a while since i wrote in english so please be gentle.
> 
> It´s always a challenge when i start a new story and i don´t know where it´s headed most of the time, it kind of starts having a life of its own as chapters goes by but i´m really happy with the idea and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do writing it. It will be very romantic, slow burn will be a thing but it will have smut eventually, cause it has to happen with the chemistry of this beautiful perfect couple. 
> 
> So i hope you keep me company on this new adventure and let me know if you like it, have doubts or suggestions.
> 
> I wanna thank my dear friend Jo cause she always encouraged me and motivated me to write in english so here it is. it happened, girl! ♥
> 
> I hope you love it as much as i do! Enjoy the ride!!! ♥
> 
> One more thing:
> 
> I always try to keep the essence of the characters we all know and love so this story will not be the exception :)

\- Raquel, you should stay away from the window, it's not safe.

\- It´s okay, nothing's wrong. - Her body trembled, her breath bouncing off the glass. She blinked - It's just kids kicking cans - Her hand slipped on the wet glass. Even seeing those children who were only mischievous, she knew that noise could be less innocent and much more deafening at any moment.

\- Raquel, youdon´t want to waste time dreaming right now. You should get home before the sun goes down.

\- Yes, yes, I know my shift is over and i should go home but I can't help but think that maybe you´'ll need me here later, Ágata. You don't have to worry, I know how to take care of myself.  


Ágata rolled her eyes. There it was, that familiar phrase that came out of her mouth at least once a week. Her friend was stubborn as a mule. She leaned against the window and looked down the street.

\- Raquel, I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself, but you are stuck here all day, you are young, beautiful, you should go out and live. I understand your commitment but not everything in life is work. - She looked at the street, two nurses were smoking outside with one of the younger doctors - You should accept Doctor Suarez. If only you would let him invite you, he is a good man, handsome, he has a good job -

\- Ágata, no! You know that I am very grateful for the opportunity he gave me at the hospital but I am not going out with him just because of that. Everything you say about him is true but frankly I am not interested and you know it. Please, let's not talk about this anymore because I'm not going to change my mind. He is one of my superiors and I only work with him.

\- OK OK! I will shut up now but at least stop living the lives of others, especially those of the patients and live your life once and for all. This job is already tough and dramatic enough for you to waste your life listening to other people's stories.

\- My priority now is work, things are not easy out there right now. It is not the time to dream like you said much less about love or do something more stupid like falling for it either.

\- Since when do you listen to what I say? - Asked Agata, smiling - If that was the case, you would already be practically married to Doctor Suárez.  
Raquel smiled at her friend with kidness. The truth was that she and Agata were very different, they were both equally passionate, yes although Raquel always thought before acting. Now she wondered if maybe that had to do with her loneliness. But like the rule said, opposites attract. She did not doubt that her friend always wanted the best for her but she knew that the best thing was not Doctor Suarez.

\- Look Raquel, all I'm saying is that history is full of wrong times and wrong places, specially when it comes to love.

Both women gazed at the children playing in the street.

\- I heard that the revolutionaries are close - Agata whispered.

\- Nonsense, you know those are simple rumors to scare Colonel Tamayo. Where do you think they are hiding? Behind that tree? Come on, Ágata, the idea is to scare you and everyone else with this gossip. See? With you they have succeeded already.

\- Those savages will be worse than Colonel Tamayo, I have no doubts. How do you reason with people like that?

Raquel set eyes on her friend, visions and thoughts about life were very different with the two of them.

\- Since when can you reason with the Colonel, Ágata? What if those people are our salvation? What if they can overthrow this regime that has practically enslaved us?.

\- Raquel - Agata rolled her eyes, she feltas if even the walls of the hospital could hear - You shouldn't talk like that. – She whispered.

\- Why not? Are you going to tell me that you agree with this government? With the way they treat us as if we were puppets deciding what we can and cannot do?

\- Don't be naive, those barbarians want power as much or more than Colonel Tamayo and with more blood, I assure you.

\- Well, I´m sorry but i don´t agree with you, i think they want freedom. I think they want to help us recover what has been taken from us - She paused – Maybe you are content with this kind of life. Personally, i believe we should fight till the end like they do. You talk about going out and tell me to live my life, what life? This is an illusion, a confinement in the open air, but this is not life.

\- Oh, Raquel! You always choose to see the best in people but you need to understand that there are people who just don't have anything good to offer.

\- They have nothing to offer by thinking differently? Look, I may not agree with the way these men handle things to achieve what they want, it is true that I don´t believe that the end always justifies the means, but I do believe that the end is that good thing those revolutionaries have to offer.

Raquel crossed her arms, uncomfortable. It was not her intention to upset her friend but for once she wanted to open her eyes. Or deep down maybe she did want to make her friend uncomfortable, she wanted to do it so that Ágata would react once and for all and realize that they weren't so different from those men who she called savages and barbarians.

\- Well, maybe you're on the wrong side and you should open the wounds instead of helping to close them - Agata said with a visible annoyance in her eyes, her face was tense and it showed.

\- Sorry – Raquel sighed - I didn't mean that, I didn't mean to bother you. I know that you would like to live differently just like me, like everyone else, with the possibility of choice. You're right, I'm tired, it must be it, I don't know what I'm saying. I should go home.

\- Raquel, I'm not going to ask you to agree with me, I know you and I know your way oh thinking, nobody can contradict you but I think you shouldn't idolize those people so much and - She looked sideways with fear - and much less share your thoughts about them out loud. You know you can get into serious trouble.  


Agata looked away, one of the other nurses was complaining in front of an empty tray on the other side of the room.

\- Damn! I forgot to order the medicine cabinet. - Said Agata - You should listen to me and clear your mind with a man. You have patients and doctors and other men who want to ask you out and you just don´t accept any of them.

Raquel stared at the window, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk. It was true that she could get into trouble by talking like that but she could not keep silent, much less when it came to injustices like the one they were living. She suddenly smiled. Dr. Suarez looked up and waved at her. It was also true that she could use a distraction but she knew he was not the answer. She was being polite, she was not interested in that man at all. Yet Ágata was also right when she kept repeating that she had to take control of her life and go out and live it. However, she did not believe that happines had to do with having a man or being in love.

She sighed.

But deep down she coudn´t deny that she wanted to know what love was about. Ágata was right, she should go out more, at least meet new people and maybe life would pleasantly surprise her. She rested her hand on her stomach, she had a strange feeling inside her and she did not know why. She had not eaten anything strange, in fact she had only had the usual breakfast, maybe that was the reason why she felt kind of sick but something told her that her disconfort had nothing to do with food or the lack of it, there was something else and as she rubbed herself, she was more and more sure that this feeling had to do with something different.  


She needed a painkiller, not a man.

****  
\- Captain Marquina! Please! What are we waiting for? They are the ones who should be afraid and here we are as if we were hiding, waiting for what? Are we waiting to have tea with those assholes and talk about how that bastard will leave on his own free will whenever he is ready?

The young soldier with curly blond hair was anxious The Captain knew he was really terrified, he wouldn't stop talking and he was sweating like a pig. It was nerves and it was fear and it was also completely logical what he was experiencing. He knew that feeling, he had it as many times as years he carried. He knew well that adrenaline rush that suddenly invades you and wants everything right now regardless of the consequences, that adrenaline that you can negotiate with to block fear if it only allows you to be invincible for just a moment.

The Captain exhaled the smoke from the cigar, he had managed to make three consecutive circles with his mouth,., circles that were now tangled until they disappeared in thin air for good.

He smiled.

That young man did not understand that the sensation he was having was ephemeral like that smoke lost in the air. He needed to understand that a cool head was needed or everything could end in the worst way. It only took one mistake. He put out the cigarette butt with the sole of his boot and was silent for a moment, he brought his arms back straightening his body, watching the pink sky that at any moment would go out to be covered with screams and an intense gray color.  
Revolution had no rainbow color, what they were about to do was the price that had to be paid for the color of freedom to reign. He only knew they were nowhere near knowing which color they would end up with that day.

\- Anibal, Anibal ... you are young, impulsive, I understand, you think you can beat everything and everyone but you forget this is not a game. If it´s not today, it will be tomorrow or the day after. In the end, it will happen, trust me.

\- Sergio, Anibal is right. - Andrés said approaching his brother. - It has to be today, we cannot wait any longer or they will end up finding out about our entire plan and they will wait for us all prepared.

Sergio turned around, his gaze fixed on that man trying to give him orders, he didn't like it when his brother contradicted him, much less when they were not alone.

\- We are not murderers. I will not open fire among all those innocent people to get to Tamayo. There are kids playing in the streets right now.

\- Sergio! We can´t lose this opportunity. We are doing this for them too, for those children, for their future. We are doing it for a future that is being stolen from us.

\- Andrés, don´t forget who your superior is. We are related but I make the rules and I am the one who gives the orders here.

Sergio shook his head, deep down he had to agree with Andrés. He looked up once again, the sky still clear, clean and pink. He took a deep breath.

\- But you're right. These children need us and to change the future we must change the present as soon as possible.

Andrés smiled. This was how he wanted to see his brother, already savoring the victory of the revolution. 

\- It would be dangerous to do it another day - Sergio said - But we will wait a little longer. - He observed Andrés who was about to open his mouth possibly to contradict him again - And that´s an order, understood? The sun will go down soon and that will be the signal.

****  
Raquel was arranging the corridor´s medicine cabinet when she heard a familiar voice. She closed her eyes knowing for a fact that the warm but strict woman with that strong voice was going to scold her.

\- Miss Murillo… what are you still doing here?

The woman sighed.

Raquel turned around, the Head Nurse was watching her with crossed arms.

\- Mrs. Fuentes, uh ... I, I was fixing the medicine cabinet cause it was, it was all just, just messy.

\- Tell me, Raquel, do you really think I became a head nurse by chance?

\- No, no, of course not - She smiled uncomfortably – You became a head nurse because of your great performance, you are great at your job, you are -

\- Ok, ok, that´s enough! What I mean is that I even have eyes down to the back of my neck and none of you girls can fool me. Miss Murillo, you fixed that cabinet this morning when Doctor Prieto requested you to assist him in bandaging the patient on stretcher number 15.

The woman was really good at her job - Raquel thought.

\- Oh… Mrs. Fuentes, please don't be mad! You see, I thought that –

\- You didn't think anything, Miss Murillo. Your shift is over and you don't have to be here. You should be on your way home.

\- I know but I have, I have a strange feeling and I think the best thing for me is to stay - Raquel whispered as if she was revealing a secret. - I don't know how to explain it but sometimes I have that sense of smell like a policeman that keeps me on my toes and… that's how I feel today.

\- A smell. Mmm… I call it excuses. Since when are you in charge of deciding the schedule for my girls, being you one of them? - Asked the older woman with tender eyes and gray hair whose first name was Mariví.

\- God, I did not mean to discredit you for any reason, Mrs. Fuentes. Excuse me, please.

Raquel was visibly sorry. She looked up when she felt the woman's hand on hers like the gesture of a mother with her daughter.

\- Raquel, you are one of my best nurses, I see your dedication, your commitment and your professionalism. You don´t not have to prove anything to me but sincerely as tired as you are right now, you are not useful to me. Listen, nothing will happen today and you need to rest - She smiled - I promise you that this hospital will survive a few hours without you.

Raquel closed the medicine cabinet and smiled.

\- Sure, Mrs. Fuentes.

\- Rest. See you tomorrow.

Raquel went to the small closet in the nurses' room, grabbed her navy blue coat, adjusted the bonnet on her head, looked at herself in the mirror on the wall, and picked up her bag. Nothing would change today but at least tomorrow would be another day - She thought as she closed the door and got ready to leave.

She greeted a couple of colleagues at the exit and began to walk. It was a beautiful afternoon despite the cold weather, it was winter after all but the sun was shining brightly and the sky was pink with orange touches, just as she liked sunsets. In fact she didn't miss the summerwhen she could enjoy days like this. She closed her eyes, she liked to walk like that even if it was not safe but she had noticed that she was alone on the road and there was no obstacle ahead so she wouldn´t have to worry. That warm caress that bathed her face was turning on her imagination. She could already savor the rose and jasmine tea she planned to make when she got home after taking a long bath to finally crawl under the covers with a good book and her lovely cat Hanoi.

Her feet suddenly stopped. What was that sound under her boots? It was probably a dry leaf. She opened her eyes, surprised.

\- It was a flower, more precisely an orange lily.

She lifted it gently from the ground so as not to break it, it had the color of a ripe peach, the color of the sun when it rises strongly, the color of her favorite sunsets like the one reaching her while she daydreamed a few seconds ago. She smiled, it was strange to see a lily lying on the street, it was beautiful enough to decorate all the way competing with the sky of the same color above. She kept walking without being able to take her eyes off that beautiful flower, at least it helped her forget the disconfort inside her. She was walking still daydreaming when a strange smell of tobacco and gunpowder made her look up. Just a few meters away was a group of men, in green and brown. She knew who they were, she knew those colors perfectly. She had thought of turning to see if someone else was coming but she didn't want to make any strange moves. Right now she actually regretted having taken that shortcut.

Three men approached her. Three men with shotguns in their hands. She had just told her friend that she had nothing to fear with these rebels but for some reason her heart was racing to her mouth. SHEr head was spinning. She was thinking of running away, she thought they would probably laugh at her and let her go but then they could also easily catch her and do whatever they wanted with her. How she wanted to be right about them and believe they were reasonable men. She was not afraid but she was somewhat nervous, the best thing was to be calm and keep on walking. If they tried something, she could always kick one of them in the crotch and escape or at least try to. Still, her mother had taught her to face adversity and never escape from it and that was what she would finally do. 

She stopped in place, squeezing the lily in her hand gently without taking her eyes off those armed men.

\- Boys ... don't you see that the lady wants to keep on walking?

The three men who had just blocked her path moved to let another man, the one with that voice show his face.

\- I apologize on behalf of my men and their rude manners, Miss. They are a bit rough, they are not used to dealing with women. - He made a pause - But please, don't be afraid, we're not going to do anything to you, I give you my word.  


To believe in a man she just knew and who was also a rebel. What a funny thing, she thought. But there was something, perhaps in his voice that led her believe it was okay to trust him. 

He was a man with brown eyes and dark hair, it was long but not so much just above the shoulders and it was a bit untidy as his scruffy beard that spread across his neck. His beard seemed to have the same rebelliousnes that he showed despite being a gentleman.

\- You should not take theis shortcut, it is not safe for a woman alone, much less when the sun is about to go down. Believe me there may be other dangerous men out there and they are not like us, the least they will do is cut you off.

Raquel blinked, still somewhat nervous.

\- I take this shortcut often... and I have never had any problems. Also, what makes you think that I need someone to protect me? - She said lifting her chin and keeping her eyes fixed on that man.

He smiled. She was some sort of a rebel herself.

\- Yes, of course, that bag looks really dangerous - Said one of the soldiers. By the badges on his clothes he seemed to have the same rank as the man who was talking to her or he was probably his right hand. He was more mature than the three young men who had gotten in, he had a thick mustache and a voice as peculiar as the dark-haired man.  


\- Excuse my brother and please, forgive me. It was not my intention to assume anything but you will understand that these are times of change and I don't know about you but women generally see us rebels as if we were a threat.

\- You're right, you don't know anything about me but I can tell you that I'm not like other women. I believe that fear is the worst enemy.  


\- A woman who is not afraid and who has the guts to speak her mind is a woman who deserves a place in this revolution. - He said surprised because he was not used to being so relaxed in the presence of a woman andspecially a brave one.

\- I was not talking about revolution, i was talking about freedom. And, let me add, I thinkviolence is never the answer. As you see, I am a nurse and I see the consequences on a daily basis. - She wasn't sure how she'd had the courage to speak like that al of the sudden but it felt good. Little by little her heart was returning to its place slowly.  


\- Well, I hope you can enjoy that freedom soon, Miss. It would be a sin if a woman like you couldn't have everything she wants. - Said that stranger surprised by the rebellious nurse. He stepped aside with one of his hands pointing the way - You better get home before the sun goes down even ... if you can take care of yourself. – He emphasized.

Raquel looked down and walked two steps ahead, brushing his shoulder.

\- Could I ask you for a cigarette before you go ? - He asked.

\- I'm sorry but i, I don't smoke. - She shrugged.

As a nurse she wanted to save everyone and even if it was a silly thing like giving someone a cigarette she wished she could help him somehow with something as simple as tobacco. She suddenly felt the softness of the flower in her hand, something inside told her she should let go of it, that such gesture would bring her good fortune. She reached out with the lily in her hand and looked him in the eye.

\- No one should have to fight for any freedom, Sir - She said, smiling.

That stranger took the lily and thanked her with a smile.

\- Captain. Captain Sergio Marquina. At your service, ma'am - He said as he put the lily in the barrel of his shotgun agreeing with her.  


Raquel smiled even more, her honey eyes also smiled.

\- Raquel Murillo. Nice meeting you, Captain Marquina.

Raquel blinked and turned to go on her way.

The feeling of annoyance inside her had magically stopped but for some reason her heart was restless again.

The Captain accepted a cigar from one of the soldiers. He looked again at the sky, which was now as orange as the lily in his shotgun.

He had never seen a smile as powerful as a bullet hit. He had never seen a smile like that until now.

\--  
Raquel kept walking but right now she felt as if she was doing it on cotton wool, she was surprised at herself, she had never spoken like that to any stranger, much less to a rebel. She couldn't stop smiling, she was happy with the way she had handled the situation, she was proud of herself. Yeah, she was really proud but right now she was incredibly hungry, too. Once again she remembered that she had eaten practically nothing all day. Suddenly a feeling of desire invaded her, she was dreaming of home made cookies like the ones her mother used to make. But dreams were only dreams, she knew there was no food at her place. The life of a nurse who is barely home. - She thought. She should walk to the store and buy some coconut and orange cookies, her favorites. Bu it would be better if she took the other road even if it took her longer. After the recent encounter she did not want to tempt fate again.

After half an hour walking, Raquel entered the store which she considered like her second home. There was always a sweet smell of cookies mixed with different sour spices that seemed to embrace those who walked through the door making them fall in love immediately. And then there was Mr. Torres who was almost like a grandfather to her and she loved talking to him every now and then

The bell over the door rang and the man behind the counter looked up.

\- Oh, Raquel it´s so good to see you! How are you? How was the day at the hospital? - Asked the old man with the gray beard, glasses and a tender smile.

\- Well, the hospital is always busy, we always have patients, unfortunately but i enjoy learning new things everyday, Mr. Torres.

\- Oh, m´hija! Your always so dedicated. You should think more of yourself, live more and learn less. You'll see how you learn when you start living. You young kids are hungry to know everything about life – He sighed – So... tell me, are you here for your favorite cookies?

Again with that advice about living, why would people insist on telling her how to live her life if it was hers after all? It annoyed her but she was not going to discuss that with that man she respected so much, she thought it was best to smile and ignore the comment and so she did.

\- Yes, yes, the coconut and orange ones. - She answered, smiling.

\- And you know what? I will give you some chocolate and oatmeal new ones that will give you strength to -

A strong sound interrupted their conversation.

\- What was that? - Raquel's heart was in her throat next to her mouth again. It seemed like an explosion but now there was only silence.

They both looked at the door, the street was full of dust which had covered the whole glass of the front door. Now there was another sound, they startled. She couldn't stay there without doing nothing, she had to see what all that fuss was about.

Raquel opened the door slowly, the street was empty, it seemed the explosion had been far from there. Near the hospital, maybe? but it had felt as if it had exploded right out next to them. She looked at the sky, it was dark and dense and there was nothing left of that orange sunset.

\- Mr. Torres, I have to go back to the hospital. I'm sure they need me, i'm sorry but I must go. - Raquel said with a trembling voice still not understanding what was happening.  


\- Eh ... please be, be careful, dear! - Shouted Mr. Torres.

Raquel ran away without answering anything.

She arrived exhausted with her tongue sticking out and her legs shaking from too much running. The noises of those kids earlier had been buried by the screaming and running of people surprised by a sudden chaos. The entrance had never been so crowded, there were too many wounded and her eyes did not believe the injuries she was seeing as part of a horror movie. She quickly went up to her floor and bumped into Doctor Prieto who was carrying a stretcher with a seriously injured person.

\- Miss, what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be at home?.

\- Eh ... yes, yes, I was on my way but, but—

\- Okay, okay. Help me with this man now, will you?.

Suddenly, Raquel felt the hand of that injured man on the stretcher squeezing hers, not wanting to let go. She gazed at him for the first time, he was a soldier, a young one, and was full of blood, his face was disfigured but his light blue eyes were clear and he was asking her to save him.

\- Press the wound on the leg, Raquel!

She was trying to focus like always but it was hard when she also had to be strong and hold back the tears in her eyes.

\- PRESS THE WOUND, RAQUEL !!!! – Prieto shouted.

\- Yes, yes, excuse me, Doctor. – She put her hand on the bloody leg.

Raquel walked into the nurses' room and sat up immediately, she would pass out any minute. She hadn't had time to catch her breath, there was still a lot of screaming and running around out there. She had never seen so much blood in her life despite being a nurse. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands. They were also bathed in blood, she rubbed them and rubbed them non stop but that intense red color was still there. Those hands were the same hands that had protected a lily just a moment ago.  
The lily. She wondered if the gesture of a flower could have been strong enough to change the destiny of that day.

She hoped.

She hoped that the group of men she had come across were fine, that those young men who had their whole lives ahead were far from there now. She was thinking of them. She was thinking of revolution and freedom. She was thinking of the lily in the barrel of Captain Marquina's shotgun.

She was thinking of Captain Marquina, how she hoped with all her heart that he was fine and still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments would make my day. Any kind of love helps to go on! ♥


	2. Alcántara 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for the lovely comments and excitement about this new story. It makes me so happy.  
> It´s been a while since i wrote in english but i´m enjoying this process a lot right now.  
> Please let me know if there is somethng wrong or missing or misunderstood. Everything helps to be better.  
> I´m sorry there were words missing on the first chapter, could not check it properly before posting it but i will from now on, i promise! 
> 
> I´m really excited with this new adventure and i do hope you fall in love with each chapter!  
> It´s really difficult when english is not your mother tongue cause you doubt about everything but i´m putting my heart into this story so, if you like it, please let me know! 🤍
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!...

Raquel ran to the bathroom, she was short of breath and was about to throw up, she opened the door and leaned her back against it. That strange feeling inside still there had returned and was once again bothering her. Maybe it was a sign she could not read earlier, a warning that something bad would happen. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, feeling slightly dizzy. Her ears had been plugged the moment she had closed the door, she could no longer hear the voices screaming, she only felt vibrations on the other side. She ran her hands over her clothes, the same uniform that should be ironed and neat every morning was now dirty, stinky and stained. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair that she often wore in a braid was untidy and she had some loose strands of hair covering her face. She didn't have time to braid her hair again, she reached into her uniform pocket and picked up the pencil she always carried with her in case she had to write down a dose or medicine she was not yet familiar with. She rarely did that, she had a very good memory but she didn't want to make mistakes and it never hurt to take that little pencil with her along with her little notepad. She took off her cap, undid the loose braid, and combed her hair back with her fingers ¿Could it be that she also had a headache? Finally, she wrapped her golden hair around the pencil into a tight bun.  
Raquel looked in the mirror once again, she could not erase the memory of that wounded young man who had just taken her hand minutes ago.

\- Fear is the worst enemy. Fear is the worst enemy - She said out loud over and over again until she managed to believe it. She used to repeat that phrase so much but it had never made as much sense as it did right now. 

She washed her face with, she needed to focus, she suddenly looked at the water running through the sink and for just a minute she imagined that this was not just water but sea, like the one she enjoyed as a child with her grandparents in Cádiz, Spain. It was true that remembering the good helped, little by little those special memories were slowing down her heart which seemed like a runaway horse at that very moment. She stretched out her hands under the water and began to rub them fiercely, she then took the soap and scratched her skin again also with her fingers and nails without stopping. She needed to remove that blood from her hands. It was strange but although she was not feeling ok, she also felt some sort of adrenaline rush inside, one that she believed was the one keeping her alert, keeping her from passing out or falling asleep. She looked in the mirror for the last time, she still wanted to be proud of herself, she was ready for this, she has not become a nurse just to change simple bandages and take patients' temperatures. She would use that adrenaline to block the fear and cope with it. Yes, that was what she would do. It was the moment to be the nurse that that she wanted to become, one who could show all her capacity, her effort and her dedication by putting all her heart into what she loved most, helping others. She wanted to be proud of herself, she knew she was ready, now she just had to breathe and calm down.

Inhale and exhale until I stop shaking - she thought. She knew life was testing her and now was not the time to fail.

*****

The sun had finally gone down but the hospital kept on working as if the day had just begun. The scene in there was still devastating and sad and dark and it did not seem to be ending anytime soon. Raquel did not remember how many people she trated or which doctor she had already assisted. Everything was mixed flashes in her mind and she only hoped she had been able to help each of those injured people earlier. She looked out the window, the place where the children used to kick cans and play innocently that morning was now buried by debris and some voices that still stunned. Those voices must have been screaming with joy because people were finally freed from the chains of oppression and tyranny and yet, they were still wounded and asking for help . She blinked and for a moment smiled. What an ambiguous scene! What reigned out there was precisely the thing lacking where she was standing, that hope of those who had daydreamed of a better and free future for so long. And still, seeing all that chaos around her, she somehow felt that everything was going to be fine and hope would reach everyone and not just a few.

\- Raquel, are you okay? - Agata approached and held Raquel's shaking hands.

\- Yes, yes, don't worry. I'm just tired. - Raquel said with a warm smile. - What time is it?

\- Late, I don't know, midnight and believe ir or not the wounded keep coming. - Said her friend looking out the window as well. - Monica was in shock a while ago, she said she never saw that much blood in her life, she was shaking, she cried, she repeated that she could not do this, she was not cut out for this job until Alicia calmed her down. You know how she is, she yelled at her as if she was a damn General and I think she even slapped Monica so she could snap out of it.

Raquel kept silent, she had been like in the bathroom at least for a momento, the only difference was that no one had seen her. But there was no point in admitting it, now she was better and she knew the best thing was to continue.

\- How come you came back so soon? I thought you were already at home.

Raquel kept her gaze fixed on the window. She wanted to tell her friend the truth, that she had encountered a group of rebels on the way, that they were not the savages that she believed, that at least one of them had been kind, but of course, how could she say something like that when now the present was so dark, so awful, so raw and probably because of those men.

Raquel took a deep breath, the best thing was to say nothing about it.

\- Yes, but I stopped at Mr. Torres'. You know how he is when he has company, he starts talking about life, he asks you about yours and suddenly you spent hours in that store talking to him.

\- Yes, yes, Mr. Torres is very persuasive, and let´s face it, he is always alone, I understand that he likes when clients stop by. I tell you something, if he keeps making me try every new cookie recipe, I'll get fat like that tank out there. But those fruit puddings that -

\- What happened, Agata? - Raquel was not interested in her friend's culinary tastes, at least not now. She had her gaze lost in that tank that even when it was not moving still managed to give her the chills.

\- They have those almonds- Agata paused and looked out the window again, sighed deeply - I don't know, at one point we were treating the usual patients and suddenly a loud noise surprised us all. Glass blew up, we didn't know if it was an explosion, an earthquake, I assure you the whole building moved. Everything happened so fast, a tank appeared, a large group of armed men, the Forces came out and then I don't know, we had to hide when they started shooting and dropping bombs.

\- And what about Colonel Tamayo?

\- Don´t know either, on the ground floor I heard that he gave up, but then someone said he died, it's all gossip.

\- I bet the coward gave up right away. Men like him are brave and arrogant when they have people doing their dirty work and no one to stand up to them, but when they feel like they have no escape, they do not hesitate and even give up their ideology and their supposed love for the country as long as they don´t die.

\- Raquel, Raquel! I already said more than once, you should be in politics, Raquel. You have more balls than all the men I know and knew and god knows i have a long list of those in my life - Agata said with a mischievous smile that contrasted with dark eyes.

\- No thanks. I have enough with the men at this hospital. When will it be the day when they realize that they are nothing without us assisting them in everything? - Raquel said annoyed.

\- Do not mention it. The other day I had to remind Doctor Prieto of a certain dose, you can´t imagine his face, and do you think he thanked me? No, i even think he was upset because i gave him the right answer. - Agata said twisting her mouth.

\- Someday that will change and this could be the moment. Changes bring more changes and we are no longer the submissives women who accepted everything from men. We have an opinion and we must not be silent. Much less now that noone will be there to oppress us.

Raquel thought again of that word that now had more force than ever.

Hope.

Hope should be the engine to achieve all the changes from now on. Noone could lose that opportunity that life was giving them by those rebels who had been capable of listening a society in need.

\- I hope you are right becasue i want you to become a Doctor one day. You are the most capable here and personally I would not be happier if we put an end to this stupid patriarchy once and for all. Who better than you to raise the flag of matriarchy high? - Agata said joining her hands together, praying for that to happen soon.

\- Amen to that. Hopefully one day - Raquel said while sighing.

\- Hey, you should listen to me more often, in the end it was not just rumors, I don't know if they were behind that tree but the rebels were close.

Raquel nodded without saying a word. Deep down she was happy but she also felt guilty because she hated violence and she could not put aside all those wounded people, much less the vain deaths of that day.

\- Come on, don't deny it! You're glad it was more than a rumor - Agata said.

Raquel turned around, annoyed.

\- You say it as if I liked this chaos that we are living in. I already told you that for me the end does not justify the means and believe me, I would have given anything to avoid this moment. - Raquel said with a broken voice - But if you tell me that you prefer to live your whole life under the tyranny of Colonel Tamayo, then you are more savage than them. - She said with a firm voice .

Ágata lowered her gaze, maybe she hadn't chosen her words well and hurt her friend.

\- Actually I think I'm more afraid of you than any of them - She smiled making Raquel smile as well - And you see, in the end, rebellious or not, our job is to heal them all .

\- That are you talking about? There are no rebels at the hospital. – Said Raquel, worried.

\- Well, at least two just got in and they were very badly injured. – Said Ágata, frowning.  
Mrs. Fuentes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling them.

\- Ladies, what are you doing standing here when we have a hospital full of patients? You, Miss Jimenez, go with Doctor Suárez, he needs you to assist him with a fracture and you, Miss Murillo, go to Doctor Prieto, he needs you with a new injured down the hall.

They both nodded and headed in opposite directions.

****  
Raquel walked down the hall, dodging too many stretchers and wounded who were screaming in pain. She did not know what it was like to be in a war but she imagined something like that only bigger and it wasn't something she really wanted to live again. She still didn't know what was going on out there but she hoped for the sake of those who remained and those who were gone that it would be the freedom they had longed for so long because she was not willing to see such a tragedy ever again. She reached the end of the corridor, another nurse by the stretcher moved and let her stand next to that wounded man.

\- Raquel, you will assist me in this man´s surgery - Said Doctor Prieto. - We have a gunshot wound. Miss Oliveira, you keep pressing the leg. Raquel, please don't let him lose consciousness and check his vital signs every 3 minutes. I´ll be right back and you don't stop applying pressure, miss. The young nurse in her mid-twenties with short hair and a doll-like face nodded.

\- Sure, Doctor - Raquel said with a smile as she turned to the wounded soldier.

She gazed at the torn boots and pants covered in blood, he had a wound on his leg and it appeared to be deep. His shirt sleeves were folded up, she could see his bare, dirty and bruised forearms. She fixed her eyes on his shirt pocket, he had a badge with a name, some sort of a patch that she had seen before, it seemed to be shedding his clothes but the word was legible enough: ALCANTARA 33. It has to be the name of his platoon - She thought.

Raquel's gaze stopped on the patient's face. His eyes were closed but his dark hair and scruffy beard were unmistakable, he was sweating from head to toes and was complaining loudly in pain. She knew that man, it was Captain Marquina. Raquel put her hand on his forehead, he had a fever and was shivering without pause.

\- Easy, easy. Calm down. Everything will be fine - Raquel said while resting her hand on his heart over his badge patch.

Raquel looked over her shoulder, the nurse next to her was not paying attention, she just held the patch with the name and quickly tore it from above the badge. She looked down and shoved the little piece of cloth into her uniform pocket. She did not know who was in command at the time outside the hospital but the police could arrive at any time to arrest him. The only thing she knew was that revolutionary or not, that man was seriously injured and could not leave the hospital. Perhaps without that patch on the shirt, he would go unnoticed.

The Captain moved his leg and raised his torso, screaming in pain. Silene took her hand off the wound, there too much blood coming out.

\- Ra, Raquel! Isn´t this a lot of blood? - Asked the young and inexperienced nurse.

\- My men! I must, I must go see my men! - Said the Captain agitated and somewhat dizzy as he tried to stand up throwing a tray with alcohol and gauze on the floor.

Raquel pushed him back against the stretcher, he had incredible strength despite being injured and she was really small, no doubt she would end up on the ground if he made a sudden movement again. Raquel put her hand on the cloth pressing the wound and saw that it was soaked. She looked away, a young soldier was winking at the young nurse as she smiled at him.

\- Silene! What!? Are you really looking at those soldiers with the wounded? This man is having a hemorrhage. Move!!! Give me those scissors and go get new gauze pads and more alcohol.

Raquel rolled her eyes, she couldn't see Doctor Prieto anywhere. She had to make a decisión and act fast. She removed the bloody cloth and took a deep breath. It was time to show what she was made of. She cut the right trouser leg straight up and finished opening the fabric with her hands. She exhaled. The the wound was Deep, the bullet was still inside and Doctor Prieto was still not coming back. She rolled up her uniform sleeves and looked at that man who was almost losing consciousness, she checked his pulse, it was low. She picked up the bottle of alcohol from the floor and poured some of it over her hands.

\- Captain Marquina, Captain, listen to me, look at me, Captain! – She grabbed his face with her hands. The Captain opened his eyes immediately, he believed he was dead because that voice sounded like the voice of an angel and those hands were as soft as he imagined peace. – he have too much fever and you can´t to get up. - Raquel pinched the cheeks of that man who was slowly losing consciousness - No, no, no, stay with me! I'm going to ask you something, okay? I know that you are the one who normally gives the orders but now you will do what I ask, yes? Can you trust me?.

Captain Marquina looked her in the eye and nodded.

\- Great! Then bite this!

Raquel removed the pencil from her hair and placed it in the Captain's mouth horizontally between the upper and lower jaws. She loosened the belt that held the man's trousers, lifted his body a little with the logical reaction of a strong complaint from him, and pulled that leather strap off.

\- I'll make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. - Raquel said with a trembling voice.

Raquel slipped the belt under the Captain's right thigh over the knee.

\- Now! Bite hard on that pencil!

She tightened his belt and a heartrending cry escaped from his mouth. Doctor Prieto finally approached, running.

\- What is this? – He gazed at the tourniquet on his leg - Was it Miss Oliveira? - He asked, surprised.

\- No, Doctor. I was, it was me. I, i ... I sent Miss Oliveira to look for more alcohol and gauze. Too much blood was coming out and I - She said a little scared because she had made a decision without consulting him.

\- You did the right thing, Miss Murillo - Doctor Prieto interrupted – This i is why you are my favorite. You are capable and fearless, you will get far.  


Raquel smiled, proud again.

\- We need to move him to the OR right now, we must remove that bullet as soon as possible.

Raquel was organizing the sterilized surgical team while Doctor Prieto washed his hands in the room next to the OR when she felt a hand on her wrist 

\- I'm dying. - Said the Captain with a fragile voice.

The pain in that leg was becoming more and more stabbing like the edge of a machete. Raquel looked up, she was a nurse, she saw pain every day but never got used to it, less to death.

\- Don't let me die in a hospital bed. I don't want to be in a hospital again, much less end up in this place - The Captain said as he held Raquel's wrist tightly, forcing her to look him in the eye. That hand was strong and rough but it had a strange warmth, she had never imagined that a man this tough could convey that delicacy.

\- Please Miss, I beg you. Don´t let me die here.

Raquel looked at the wound, it was not in her hands to save him, she only assisted, she knew what had to be done but it was not her job and she had not yet been able to see the wound carefully. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't know if he would be survive. Still she had to be strong for him, she had to calm him down and tell him that everything was going to be fine.

\- You are not going to die today, Captain. Are you going to miss what you have achieved today?

Raquel took his hand, squeezed it tightly, and smiled.

The Captain relaxed for a moment, that smile was being the best anesthetic for his wound.

Raquel washed her hands again and put the face mask on. She rested the mask with anesthesia on the Captain's face but he pushed her aside quickly. His tired gaze fell on Raquel's eyes, it was the only thing he could see now, enough to calm him instantly.

\- I lost your lily, Miss.

Raquel smiled.

\- Don't worry about that, now. Relax and close your eyes. 

The anesthesia was kicking in, the Captain's eyes began to blink repeatedly. If he died right there at least he would have given that woman and so many others the freedom they deserved. Death will not be in vain, he thought. He took one last breath, he didn't know if he had smiled but he wanted to.

\- 10, 9, 8, everything will be fine, 7, 6 ...

His eyes closed immediately the moment he heard the voice of that angel again.

*****

Raquel leaned against the wall of the nurses' room.

She sighed.

She was completely exhausted and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The only good thing was the silence that already reigned in that hospital. It was helping her relax a little for the first time in a long time. She put her hands in the pockets of her uniform and shrugged, the lack of sleep was making her cold. A rough cloth brushed her fingers, she opened her eyes immediately. The patch. She took it out of one of her pockets. She no longer remembered keeping it.

ALCANTARA 33.

She watched it for a moment, wondering if the man who owned that patch was capable of hurting innocent people, many of whom she had tried to save that day. His kindness that afternoon was probably not genuine and after all he was a savage as her friend said. Perhaps he had seen her as a mere distraction. After all he had in mind more important things like a revolution but not before causing a massacre that still remained in the shadows that were now welcoming a new day. "Rebels or not, everyone seeks power," her friend repeated from time to time. Now Raquel couldn't help but wonder how real was the desire for freedom that these men had restored to them.

But his gaze, she believed the Captain's gaze was sincere. Eyes did not lie. Her mother always said that the eyes were the reflection of the soul and his dark eyes did not hide any evil, on the contrary, they were warm, seemed kind and honest.

Ágata entered the room and Raquel hid the patch back in the pocket. The dark-haired woman began pacing the room in circles with her hands on her hips. Raquel was sure she was cursing in every language.

\- God! What a day! Why do i never get used to losing people? That young man had his whole life ahead of him, damn it! - Agata said with anger in her voice.

\- What young man?. - Raquel asked with curiosity in her voice.

\- Raquel, Ágata sighed. - I didn't know you were here, I don't even know where I'm standing right now - She took a deep breath - The soldier who came in when you got to the hospital, he, he had a heart attack during the surgery and… we couldn't save him.

Raquel felt once again sick, she looked at her hands, she still remembered the warmth of that young man's bloody hand and the light blue eyes begging her to save him. The Captain would recover but that young man was dead. What was the price that had to be paid for the freedom that these men had achieved for everyone?

Raquel covered her face with her hands and began to cry, heartbroken.

\- Raquel ... oh! I´m sorry, we did everything we could. - Agata approached her friend and surrounded her, hugging her tightly.

Raquel let out the fatigue, the anger, the lack of sleep and the helplessness in that heartrending cry as she pressed the patch inside the pocket. 

And she cried.

She cried as if freedom also depended on those tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. ;)🤍


	3. Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support you´re showing me here and on twitter, it really helps me go on with this story that i´m excited to share with all of you.
> 
> Just wanted to say that these two will start knowing each other better from now on, step by step and will eventually realise that they are not so different after all. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! And please let me know if you like it cause it is really hard to write it in spanish and english when it is not your mother tongue though i enjoy writing it for you all a lot. ;)

-

Raquel arrived home after 8 in the morning and it had only been because Mrs. Fuentes forced her to leave the hospital. She wasn't really tired and wanted to help some more, but kind and yet stubborn Mrs. Fuentes had forbidden her to stay. According to your experience, your state is perfectly logical after a situation like the one you had experienced but it is not real. Do you feel strong, is your blood pumping fast, do you feel some kind of adrenaline that runs through your veins desperately right now? The woman asked and Raquel nodded. Well, don't be fooled because this is all an illusion and it's only happening because you haven't stopped for a single moment. You will see that when you do, all the fatigue will go down and you will feel as if the world has fallen on you. Now you feel invincible, i get it but believe me, you need to rest, she told Raquel with absolute conviction before ordering her to leave the hospital. The reality was that if she returned home it was mainly because of her cat Hanoi who would be starving by now and waiting for some love. She had thought about taking a bath and eating something before crawling into bed as she walked. That sounded like the perfect fantasy in her mind cause it was all she needed in life after such awful day. She would cook something hot and it would help that discomfort that had driven her mad all day disappear. And in the meantime, she would relax for a long time in the tub with some jasmine, lavender and rose bath salts that always helped her get rid of any negative thoughts. She crossed the door and suddenly found her little friend with funny whiskers waiting for her with anxiety and above all with hunger as she imagined. She couldn't lie, she missed someone waiting for her at home, now that her mother was gone, she only had Hanoi who never failed to make her smile. She caressed him all the way to the kitchen, he was kind but demanding and loved rubbing himself against her legs, they had a mutual and unconditional love and neither could live without the other. She fed him immediately and was ready to turn that fantasy she had pictured perfectly in her mind already when her eyes drifted over the bed. She was convinced that she would sit down for just a second but it was in that moment when she felt a scent that she perfectly knew, it was intense, she had not paid attention to such fragance in a very long time. She glanced at the bedside table and opened the small drawer, picked up the lavender oil that lay there, uncapped the small bottle, and smiled. She put it back into the drawer seconds later, her hand extended on the pillow, she felt that pure softness against her fingers and she knew what Mrs. Fuentes meant. She closed her eyes, fatigue began to weigh on her eyelids and quickly spread through her body until she felt a tingling in her feet. She kicked off her shoes, lay back hugging the pillow, and fell fast asleep.

-  
Three days had passed since the military uprising and yet they had not had a second of peace at the hospital until today. It had all been running and working non-stop and in a way she wanted it that way. Thinking about what it meant to finally have that freedom they had longed for was wonderful but just as terrifying, and these days it was perfect not to have time to think about what that meant.

\- I think today is the first day that we can breathe properly, right? Everything seems to be stable this morning - Monica said approaching Raquel.

\- Yes, so it seems. Ágata told me that we would be assigned to a certain doctor in order to organize patients better. - Raquel said.

\- Yes, I think i´ll be with the patients with the minor injuries, you know that I still don't have much experience and well, after the crisis I had the other day I doubt they trust me that much. - Monica said lowering her gaze.

\- Monica, don't say that. What happened took each of us by surprise and each one of us handled it the best we could. You are still here, am i right? That is a good sign and I hope there is no next time but if there is, you will have already learned from this experience.

Monica smiled.

\- Hopefully one day you will become my boss, you are always ready for everything and even more when it comes to helping others.

Raquel gave her a shy smile. It was true, friendship and sisterhood were as important as being a nurse, but it was also true that lately she did not practice that much what she used to preach. For everyone she was strong and trustworthy, everyone believed that because she was pretty and had friends and a job she loved she was happy. But she only knew she had stopped thinking about herself a long time ago and she felt an emptiness inside as if something was missing in her life. Now that she thought about it, her life was a sad routine, she was always at the hospital, she no longer went to have drinks with her friends and she had stopped attending the feminist talks that Ágata led. It was time she thought many things over, she was ready to change, take that emptiness as a sign and give herself the opportunity to meet new people. Something told her that life was saving that empty place for something special.

\- Hey! Speaking of bosses, Doctor Suárez has been asking about you non stop.

\- Monica…. Please! - Raquel rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed.

\- OK OK! I'm just saying that he seems to be really interested in you. Look Raquel, someone else will come along and when you least expect it, he will be smiling at someone else - Monica said crossing her arms.

\- Monica, I'm not going to change my mind because he keeps on being interested in me. Also, I hope he finds someone soon so i stop rejecting each of his invitations.  
Raquel looked away, the door opened immediately. She had never been so happy to see Mrs. Fuentes. 

\- Ladies, break is over. Come to the hall, I will assign your new places, each one will be in a different wing of the hospital according to your training and you will be assisting a particular doctor.

Raquel sighed with relief, she would help Doctor Prieto and be on the top floor far away from Doctor Suárez. From her experience, she was assigned to the most seriously wounded.

She had been doing rounds, checking patients one by one with extra care and dedication as she always did, and she only had one more left. She always looked at the patient´s file at the bottom of the bed first because she liked to know who she was talking to when she she looked up and smile. She knew that it was not appropriate to become fond of patients but it was impossible, they were human beings, they were not numbers in a file and they were also leaving their lives in her hands and the professionals at the hospital. The least she could do was give them confidence, peace of mind, and share a smile every day. She had looked at the file out of habit, but in this case she knew who the patient was due to the severity of his injury. She had heard that Captain Marquina was doing well despite having a slight fever from time to time but had responded properly sto the operation. Of course, she had not heard those words precisely but the gossip of the other nurses who referred to him as the most handsome soldier who had set foot in that building and not only that but she had witnessed the way in which the youngest hoped to be chosen to take care of him. Raquel wasn't sure if they knew he was a rebel but she hoped they didin´t, he could still be in danger and right now he needed to rest above all. Finally she put down the file and looked up, he was asleep, that was a good sign because it meant that despite being on painkillers, he was not having any type of crisis and was evolving really well. She looked at his hand, he hadn't tried to remove the IV, that was also positive although she was sure it was just because he was sedated. Men like him rushed out of the hospital as soon as possible. Raquel adjusted the sheets and the pillow a little, trying not to wake him up, her gaze suddenly fixed on one of his wrists. He was wearing a watch, it was cute and a bit old although it didn't seem expensive but at times like this it was an object that could very well attract attention. She hesitated on keeping it for a moment but there had been robberies at the hospital before and she preferred to be cautious. She carefully removed it and put it in her uniform pocket. She put his hand back on the bed and walked slowly to the side to change the serum and see is everything was in order. She removed the bag with the nearly empty solution and placed the new one on the hook of the IV pole. She looked away when she heard a slight complaint.

\- Good morning, Captain. I'm sorry I woke you up. Do you feel good? - Raquel said with a smile.

Captain Marquina blinked and nodded, he was fine though a little dizzy and his head ached as if a tank had passed over him. He took a deep breath and turned his head still uneasy to open his eyes.

\- That smell, that smell, what is it? - He inhaled again - Your wrist, it is a smell on your skin.

Raquel finished hooking up the bag and brought her wrist up to her nose. She smiled again.

\- Lavender. I did not remember that I had put a few drops on my skin before sleeping last night.

The Captain blinked slowly again.

\- Did iit bother you? I did not think that the fragrance would be sensitive to the smell of patients. I should go take it off - Raquel said, somewhat embarrassed.

Suddenly she felt the Captain's soft but firm hand grasp her wrist.

He smiled until he finally managed to open his eyes.

\- No, no, please don't. It´s delicious, really. It suits you very well. Please, I did not want to, sorry if I made you believe that I did not like it - He said with some shyness.  
Raquel smiled and placed the Captain's hand on the bed again.

\- Do not move your hand so the serum reaches you properly - She looked back at the needle in his hand which had not moved.

\- My mother used to put two or three drops on my wrists when I was a child, she said it was for me to have sweet dreams and ... i, I didn't remember it because I hadn't done it again in a very long time. These last days I needed a good night's sleep and decided to take her advice. - She smiled and looked down. The memories, even if they were beautiful, made her nostalgic.

\- I didn't mean to make you feel bad. - He said still a little sleepy. He did not feel very comfortable with women and sometimes he did not express himself as he should. It was easier for him to read the words of a book and give his men orders than to have a conversation with a woman.

\- Don't worry, sometimes the past brings back good memories and believe me, this is one of those memories.

The Captain tried to move his leg but he suddenly felt it was completely asleep.

\- Why can't I move my leg? And why does my head hurt this much? - He said puzzled as he raised his torso a little to rest his back on the back of the bed feeling his whole body numb.

\- Easy, easy, Captain. Don't be agitated. Just breathe - Raquel said resting a hand on his chest. – You feel this way because of the painkillers. The calmer you stay, the faster you get out of here, ok?.

\- I, i- i don't remember anything about what happened when I got to the hospital. - The Captain said confused.

\- Maybe that's why your head hurts. From so much thinking when you should be resting - Raquel smiled and shook the thermometer in her hand – Doctor Prieto did tell you that we removed a bullet from your leg, right?

He nodded.

\- Well, you lost a lot of blood and that is why you are now with this serum i have just changed and you should only think about recovering as soon as possible. - Raquel said resting a hand on his forehead to - Let us take care of you.

\- Miss, do you know what's going on outside? I guess you won't let me get up to check it myself - He said with a warm smile.

\- No, I don't know, but I suppose everything´s fine. You have just come out of surgery and you must rest, but… I can tell you that one of your men has come to see these last three days. He stayed in the hall because he was not allowed to visit you because of your delicate condition but i´m sure he will be here today and you can ask him yourself.  
Raquel kept her hand steady and ordered him to open his mouth so she could place the thermometer inside.

\- Keep your mouth closed for a few minutes. - Raquel said turning around while checking the vital signs monitor.

She looked back at him, that question was still scary and at the same time it made her curious, she had been so busy at the hospital that she had not really been able to know what awaited them out there. Also, that awkward silence between them made her think about what they had experienced just days ago and how she did not want to think about it. She had blocked all the chaos and deaths she has witnessed but she could not erase the image of that young man whom she had not been able to help. She looked into the Captain's brown eyes, once again her she felt her mother´s presence and once again she could clearly see that those eyes were not lying. They had concern but also sensitivity, kindness and frankness. Raquel lowered her gaze, if she kept looking at him he would notice. She took the thermometer from him after a few minutes and smiled. She did not know anything about this man but her instincts told her that she could not judge anyone lightly, after all she had made a vow to heal anyone who had the need to be treated like him at that time.

\- Everything´s fine but I will give you a mild painkiller for the headache. You already too distracted and you must rest. - Raquel said shaking the thermometer again to lower it. – If you need anything, call me or any of the nurses.

Raquel turned to leave.

\- Miss ... Raquel, right?

She nodded with a sweet smile.

\- My mother wore a braid like you when I was a child, she used to tangle little lavender flowers in her hair and the house had this beautiful scent because of her habit. You should try it. - He said giving her a nice smile.

\- You should rest now - Raquel said as she walked away placing her braid on her chest feeling the scent of lavender on her wrists while doing it - Confidence, attention and a smile - She thought - Her way of treating patients was still the best way.  


-

Captain Marquina woke up with a gentle caress on the cheek and smiled. He shook his head, thanks to the painkillers he no longer had that excruciating pain. He opened his eyes gently and quickly pushed that hand away from his face.

\- Andrés! What the hell are you doing?.

\- Don´t sweat it! I´m your brother! You just looked so tender - Said the soldier with the bulky weird mustache and deep voice.

Sergio moved his head sideways and straightened his body a little, dragging his leg on the bed, complaining immediately. Andrés tucked the pillow behind his back and couldn't help but hug him.

\- I'm glad you're okay, Captain - He looked at him in the eyes - Because you're okay, right?

\- Yes, yes, just a little dizzy, so much medication but i´m okay. How is everyone? How is everything out there? He asked, concerned.

Andrés looked at him for a moment and blinked, moving back to the foot of the bed.

\- Well, the boys are, they are ok, uh ... soon they will come visit and you will regret wanting them over. We are rearranging ourselves, we still don't know what might still happen. Tamayo has escaped, it occured when the explosion happened after you were shot. But the coward can't be far away, you know that we had the airports controlled here and in Porto. In addition, the navy units controlled the ports of the Atlantic, Madeira and the Azores. He couldn't go very far on foot so don't worry we'll find him soon. We are in control now and it will be easier, you know that when things change, all the allies turn rethink their positions. We will find him soon, I promise. - Andrés said with a firm voice.  
Sergio hit the bed and breathed helplessly.

\- And i have to stay here, damn it! Without being able to move, without being able to give orders or help or do anything. I should be leading that search. Nobody wants to find that bastard more than me.

\- What are you talking about, Sergio? You did it all. If you are like this right now, it is because you were the one who was closest to the chaos. You could have died in that explosion. - Andrés smiled – Don´t you get it? People are very happy. They are giving away lilies to celebrate freedom , the one that you have achieved, little brother.  
Sergio kept silent for a minute.

\- Andrés… about that, I truly thought I i had died before the surgery. I heard a voice, like the voice of an angel but it was woman's voice telling me that everything would be fine. It was very strange, brother.

\- Do you think it was Mom's voice? People say that when you are close to death, you hear voicesof the ones that are no longer alive either to help you get to the other side or give you strength not give up.

\- Yes, I know, but she didn't sound like Mom. It was someone else, someone with a sweet voice. - He blinked and shook his head - I don't know, I don't know, maybe I dreamed it. That´s what hospitals do to you, you do not know what day it is, or what time it is, nothing. Speaking of which ...

He looked at his wrist, his face turned pale as the hospital walls.

\- My watch, Where is it? Where´s my watch! MY WATCH DISAPPEARED, ANDRÉS! - Sergio yelled. – I HAD IT ON MY WRIST AND IT IS NOT HERE!

\- Well, easy, easy. Maybe it's in this drawer. - Andrés said approaching the little bedside table next to Sergio.

\- What is going on? Who´s yelling? – Raquel asked.

She was walking down the hall with another nurse checking a patient´s file when she heard the screams.

\- I think it comes from there, isn't he one of your patients? - Asked the young nurse.

\- I don't know, I'll go see. – Said Raquel concerned.

Raquel realised it was Captain Marquina who was trying to stand up once more and was shouting like crazy saying he had been robbed.

\- What is going on? - Raquel got in between Andrés and his patient and tried to keep him steady – Why did you let him stand up? He just had surgery. -Said Raquel quite annoyed.

\- MY WATCH! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY WATCH - Sergio shouted in Raquel's face. - I HAD IT ON MY WRIST AND NOW IT´S GONE!

\- Your watch? No - For a moment she did not remember she had kept it, she lowered her gaze and saw the glass of the watch poking out of her, she had forgotten to give it back to him after he had awakened.

\- Captain, you were not robbed. Listen to me – She grabbed his face - I have your watch - He looked at her, puzzled, he was not getting what she was talking about - Look at me! I have your watch.

\- You, you have my watch? – Now he looked surprised.

Raquel reached into her uniform pocket and took out the watch.

\- Sorry, I didn't want you to think it was stolen. It's just that - She rolled her eyes – Things had been stolen before at he hospital and and you were asleep and I thought someone could do it again. I should have let you know, i-

\- Don´t you ever touch this watch again, do you hear me? Never - He said looking into her eyes with such anger that made Raquel's blood run cold.  
\- Excuse me, I, I didn't mean to –

\- Don't touch my things ever again - He said through gritted teeth.

His strong voice was now intimidating as she lowered her gaze and took a step back.

Andrés had witnessed the scene in silence, he could now see how distressed that nurse was and he knew he had to interfere.

\- Sergio, where´s your manners? Don't you see that this lady wanted to have a good gesture with you?

Sergio lay back on the bed, holding the watch tight in his hand.

\- Where are her manners? You cannot touch someone else´s belongings without the owner´s consent. - He sighed still angry , looking away, uncomfortable.

\- Once again I'm, i´m really sorry. If you excuse me, I must go see another patient. - Raquel said putting her hands in her pockets suddenly rubbing the lavender fragrance against the fabric.

Andrés sighed.

\- Sergio…. When it comes to your father´s watch, you always lose your temper - Andrés said, shaking his head. – And you really haven't learned anything from me with women, huh?.

Sergio sighed silently as he touched the wore the watch again. He drew the curtain next to him and looked out the window at a street full of lilies. 

Lilies.

\- Fuck, Sergio. – He said to himself. – You are such an asshole. Where´s your manners? 

-  
Raquel returned home at dusk, once again exhausted. She turned on the faucet of the tub and took off her clothes, suddenly something fell on the floor. She looked down, it was the patch she had forgotten in her uniform pocket days ago. She watched it carefully in silence. She was still surprised by the way the Captain had reacted to that watch that afternoon, she blinked , now she believed it was not the right moment to tell him about that piece of cloth that she had taken away from him even when it had been with the best intentions. Besides it could still be dangerous and she didn't want to bother him anymore. She looked back at the patch and read the two written words: ALCÁNTARA 33. She immediately remembered the other two words engraved on the watch: 'I´m with you'. 

She smiled.

She bet it was a gift from a woman, maybe the love of his life who was waiting for him somewhere out there. She touched the patch, it was so wild, so significant, so imposing as he was.

Suddenly she found herself wondering what it would be like to love a man who did not hesitate to do his best to achieve freedom for others, a man who was willing to lay down his life for his ideals. She wondered what it would be like to go crazy for someone you loved like she witnessed that afternoon. She wondered what it would be like to love, what it would be like when she had never loved before. She wondered what it would be like to love a rebel like him regardless of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome! :)


	4. Prejudices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback i´m getting here and on twitter, it really makes my day knowing that you are liking and loving the story i´m writing with my entire heart. 
> 
> I hope you keep on falling in love with it and start letting me know what you think about these two strangers that are slowly getting closer ;) Though i love english it really takes effort to write the story in this language as well, so please, be nice.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ;)

-

Raquel walked into the room and walked over to the head of the bed to check the serum. Once again he was her last patient and that was something she really liked. His room was best located and had the best view. Usually, when there were no patients she liked to visit that particular room and see herself from up there walking through those backyard gardens with a book in her hand enjoying the warm weather despite being at work. Imagination was something magical and a simple image in front of her eyes was always able to change her mood and make her smile for the rest of the day.

\- Good Morning.

Raquel forced a smile avoiding eye contact as she stared at the nearly empty IV bag.  
The Captain kept his eyes closed for a moment, that lavender scent again, he wanted to just stay there in silence for a moment imagining, feeling that smell so sweet, so familiar, a smell that had always made him smile when he was a child.

\- Good Morning.

He said noticing the discomfort in her voice that was still warm but now seemed off.

\- I thought you weren´t coming - He added looking for her gaze, wishing he could apologize like that without having to use words. It was always easier to read them than to say them out loud, although deep down he believed that this time he should behave like the gentleman he had not been the day before and apologize with something else than his eyes.

\- What? Why would you say that? - Raquel said as she looked at the vital signs monitor keeping her attention focused on the screen - It's my job. It is true that sometimes I could be a little bit late but i always finish my rounds - Raquel said trying not to pay too much attention to him.

\- Don't get me wrong, I´m sure you take the job very seriously but I mean, well i, uh ... I thought you weren´t coming because of me.

Raquel kept her gaze fixed on the monitor for a few more seconds, then turned her gaze towards him. Their eyes met for the first time.

\- I must apologize to you, my behavior was awful yesterday. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You were only trying to help. The things is that I ... i am used to dealing with men and giving them orders all day and the truth is that sometimes I forget my manners.

Raquel kept her gaze fixed on him, once again the sweetness of his eyes caught her attention. The depth of that gaze carried the honesty of those words, and it was as warm as the sun outside. That apology was truly making her smile as much as her imagination in those gardens before.

\- It´s fine, don´t worry. - She said giving him a slight smile - I shouldn't have done what i did without your permission. - Raquel said lowering her eyes, the intensity of those brown eyes was being too strong and she needed to look away.

\- No, really, you don't understand. Let me explain - He said hoping to find the proper words quickly. He was not a man who liked to share his intimacy but he believed he owed her an explanation after how he had treated her for a simple watch.

\- It´s really not necessary, Captain. You don't owe me any explanation - Raquel said as she checked the IV in his hand.

\- Please - He grabbed Raquel's hand on the bed trying to catch her attention. He felt her pulse immediately, it was racing, he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable, something told him it was okay to trust her. - You told me that you always finished your rounds, that means that I am your last patient, right? Give me just five minutes.

Raquel looked at the door a little nervous and turned her gaze to him.

She sighed.

\- Okay. Five minutes. - Raquel brought the chair closer to the bed and sat next to him.

\- I would like you to understand the importance of this watch eventhough i know overreacted. You see, this watch is the most important thing I have cause it was given to me by my father when I was just a child.

Raquel looked up immediately, she would have never thought it was a gift from his father, not after having read those two words behind. However, now she was more interested in the story he wanted to tell her, suddenly she was expectant and she had gone from having a rigid body and her hands on crossed legs to resting her back on the chair and her hands on her lap.

\- The thing is that I was not a normal child, I was sick and I spent my childhood in a hospital like this. It wasn't a bad childhood, it was just different, after a while i just got used to it. Let's say that when the children were at school, I was visiting the hospital day after day until one morning when I had to stay there for good and overnight much to my regret and that of my father, the hospital became my home. I remember seeing the kids playing outside – He laughed softly - I really wanted to join them but i could not leave the hospital, everyday i saw how they made friends while I had to look for them in a book, they lived a normal life and I imagined what it would be like to have one. And in a situation like the one i was in, believe me, time is not a good friend but rather a silent enemy. My father tried to be with me for as long as he could, but at one point he had to work tirelessly to pay for the hospital expenses. And then one fine day he came to see me, took the watch off his wrist and said:

"Sergio, son! I don't want you to feel lonely when i´m not here with you, that is why I want you to have this watch. I want you to see it every now and then and notice how quickly time passes by and and how little time it left for us to see each other again".

Raquel sighed, for a moment she thought she was seeing that child in that bed, she didn't know if it was the tenderness in his voice that resembled the innocence that he should have had as a child or the way he was telling that story, something so meaningful to her who was a simple stranger taking care of him. She watched him smile and she also smiled.

\- I remember he taught me that the shorter hand should be on number 8 and the longer hand on number 1, so I would know the time when he would arrive. - His gaze got lost at the door as if he was going back to the past with the same anxiety he used to wait those hands to strike the exact time as a child. Five past eight, a simple moment that made him smile like the pirates and dragons in the books did. – Then – He continued - one day he took the watch and brought it the next day, he had engraved the words: 'I'm with you' behind it. It was not necessary, I knew that his gift meant that and that he loved me but he wanted to do it anyway. And so every day between naps, doctors and books, I looked at the watch and waited for five past eight. A few days later after he gave me the watch, one stormy night the hands of the clock began to move away from the usual time and he never arrived. I remember that day he was very excited, he kissed me goodbye and went to the bank very early in the morning, he would ask for a loan to pay the expenses of my treatment. But someone waiting outside the bank thought he was someone else and that he was going to withdraw money, he tried to rob him when he came out, he crossed the street without looking trying to escape and he was hit by a car. He died a few minutes later - He looked away from the door and then looked back at her who was listening to him in silence - It's the only thing I have left of my father, that's why I reacted that bad when I thought I had lost it. I know it sounds silly but despite the fact that time was my enemy once again that day, with this watch I always felt that my father was with me despite being gone.

Raquel felt the depth of that emptiness she felt inside while listening to that story. She was somehow trying to hold back the tears. She had been able to imagine every detail and could only feel sadness for that sick child who had grown up without a father and for him, a mature man who could look strong and imposing on the outside but who actually seemed to have a vulnerability underneath as subtle as it was permanent. She immediately remembered his patch, the one she had kept in her uniform pocket. He covered a sad part of his life with his strength and his rough manners like that piece of cloth covered part of his uniform . She wondered what had led him become a rebel, a revolutionary, a free spirit with ideals when as a child he only knew about doctors and hospitals.

\- I am very sorry to hear about the los of your father like that and what you had to go through when being just a child. - Raquel said lowering her gaze as she let out a soft sigh - Now I understand how important that watch is to you. If I had only known - She sighed again - I wish I could go back in time and not have the silly idea of taking that object away from you.

Deep down, the Captain's voice had made her feel protective and wanted to erase any bad memory in his mind. She actually wished she could go back in time when he was a child to tell him that everything would be fine once he left that hospital. It wouldn't be easy, he might even get shot in the leg one day, but it was worth the risk to have a life like that of those children he had never been able to be friends with.

\- Time is a treacherous company, Miss. Well, time and loneliness are. I have lived with both at the same time and they are not friends that one wants to have. - He said trying to clarify the voice that was already becoming fragile because of those bitter memories.

Raquel was listening to him carefully like a girl who listens to the most wonderful story because she seemed to be looking herself in the mirror, she seemed to have listened to last phrase with her own voice. Time and loneliness. She felt those words as if they were her own and it scared her because they were always on her mind but now they were out forcing her to face them at once.

\- I know what you are talking about, Captain - She said letting that fear out - Loneliness can be the worst company, it is silent and it is one of those that arrive without warning ready to stay, sometimes for too long.

\- The Captain stared at the way she took her long braid in her hands, she seemed to be holding on to something more than her hair, like a memory, perhaps she was thinking of someone, a boyfriend, her fiancé, he did not believe she was married, she was young and did not wear a wedding ring but the sadness in her eyes was puzzling him. How was it that such a beautiful woman with such intense eyes spoke of loneliness like that as if she felt that same silent friend that he knew better than anyone?  
Raquel looked through the window, the sun caressed her face as if it wanted to fill that void inside her. Since her mother died, that emptiness was constant. How was it possible that she couldn't talk like the way she was talking to him with her friends, how was it that she couldn't tell them how lonely she felt? Yeah, she remembered why, they always ended up talking about men and never asked her how she was. They believed they knew how she could be better and it always came down to accepting an invitation from Doctor Suárez or any other man who was interested in her. Maybe that was the answer after all, she thought and maybe she had refused to see it. Perhaps she should stop resisting and see if an invitation would change the course of her life.

\- Books. - He said suddenly pulling her out of her thoughts.

\- Excuse me? - She asked, turning her face away from the sun and staring at him.

\- I miss my books. Just as loneliness is a hostile company, books are always the best company. I don't know what I would have done without them when I was sick. I guess they have saved me in a way.

\- Raquel's eyes widened in surprise.

\- I didn't think you liked books. You don´t seem like a man who sits down to read.

Raquel smiled, she couldn't help but speak her mind. He also smiled, he couldn't blame her, he was sure everyone in that hospital believed that he couldn't even know how to read, much less imagined that he had read dozens of books of all genres and of all sizes from a very young age.

\- Well, when I was just a young man, I got used to carrying a book in my pants pocket. Didn´t matter the book, just reading helped me silence the voices inside my head that sometimes made me uneasy, it helped me handle fear, it made me see things clearly before doing anything. Reading still helps me the same way now. - She paused and blinked –I never thought of you as a woman who judged a book by its cover, Miss.

Raquel left the braid still and looked down, smiling. That last sentence fit her recent judgement as the most perfect glass slipper on a plebeian.

\- I, I don´t and you´re right. Prejudice can be toxic and often wrong, it is not okay to speak without knowing. I´m sorry, i did not mean anything when i said i did not picture you with a book in your hand. – She gave him a shy smile - I also love to read, you are absolutely right, books are the best company. When you get lost inside a book you feel completely free although i believe one should always fight for that state in the real world as well.

The Captain watched a sparkle in her eyes as she talked about freedom. Would she feel the same adrenaline rush as he felt when she thought of freedom? Would she have a rebellious soul underneath that subtle delicacy and clear beauty?

\- You talked about freedom the day we met and you also mentioned it now. You talk about freedom quite much - He smiled sweetly - It is not normal to hear a woman speak like that, men are usually the ones who achieve freedom.

\- Everyone should believe in freedom and less in war. - She raised one of her eyebrows and smiled - Maybe you kept your gaze inside a book for too long, in case you haven´t noticed, women fight as much as men these days. Only there are men who notice it and others who prefer not to ignore it. - She paused and smiled - I hope you are among the first, Captain.

\- Believe me, I respect women who know what they want," he said cracking a kind smile.

Raquel felt her cheeks warm all of the sudden. Was she blushing? She remembered the sun hitting her face earlier, she had the same warmth on her face right now. She just realized it had been a while since that moment and eventhough she was interested in the conversation, she had to go back to work.

\- I'm sorry but I must go now, I have to see Doctor Prieto. - She said as she got up while she touched her braid again.

\- Can I ask you a favor before you leave, Miss?

\- Sure, what do you need? – She asked with a sweet smile.

\- Would you read to me? - He asked somewhat shyly as she blinked, confused. - Choose any book that you like. Sometimes listening to someone else's voice while reading something interesting makes you feel less alone - He smiled - Of course, i don´t want you to feel obligated, i would understand if you didn´t have the time or did not want to waste your time with me.

A small smile quirked her lips.

\- No, it doesn't bother me at all. - She said too quickly and that surprised her - But, I don't know what book you´d like.

\- I would like something that you would like. Don't think of me, think of yourself. The one you choose, the one you like will be just fine.

A woman who knows what she wants, Raquel remembered his words and smiled one last time before leaving.

-

Raquel had decided to have lunch on one of the benches outside by the gardens of the hospital, the day was still beautiful and the sun was still strong eventhough it was not summer yet and that was when she most enjoyed those gardens . She still had some free time, she leaned back slightly, resting her palms on the bench and raised her chin, letting the sun Kiss her face softly again. That morning had been a strange start, she was still thinking about the story of the clock, what the Captain had confided in her and how what she had believed to be part of a love story had been exactly that although she had imagined something totally different with a woman waiting for him. Hearing about his childhood had been sad but beautiful at the same time, she ran her hands rubbing her arms, her skin was crawling just remembering the story. She did not imagine his childhood like that, she wanted to hear more because clearly he had become a completely different man from the boy who played with loneliness and time as if they were his only friends.

\- Raquel!

Raquel opened her eyes, Doctor Suárez was approaching her.

\- Doctor, may i help you with anything? -Said Raquel, standing up.

\- Raquel, please. Again? Call me Francisco.

Raquel smiled uncomfortably, she had never been able to call him by his name eventhough he had asked her more than once.

\- No, no, don't worry, everything is fine. I just heard that yesterday you had an altercation with a patient, the Captain who was shot in the leg, are you okay? He didn't treat you bad or yelled at you, did he?

\- Mmmm… No, no, it was just a misunderstanding. - Raquel answered without wanting to add anything else.

\- Raquel - Doctor Suárez took her hand gently - You know you can count on me, right? If you have a problem you can always come talk to me.  
Raquel smiled, she was trying to let go but he was holding her hand firmly.

\- You are very sweet with all the patients but not all of them deserve your kindness - He continued as she looked at him confused - Soldiers are unaware of how to treat a delicate and kind woman like you. They have no education, no manners, they are rude and worse if they are rebellious. - He shook his head and got lost for a moment - We should find out if that Captain is a one of those rebels.

Raquel removed her hand immediately, Doctor Suárez reacted, surprised.

\- Doctor! It is not our job to find out anything about the patients private lives, we just heal them, whether or not they are rebellious without exception - She emphasized - And… you know what? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover - She looked away and took a step forward - I appreciate your concern but I don't need anyone to protect me. If you'll excuse me, I must go now, my recess is over. Good afternoon.

Raquel walked away, and smiled. She had just used the Captain´s phrase and it had been perfect to leave the Doctor behind.

Sergio closed the window and settled back on the bed. He had just seen her with that young Doctor outside, they were holding hands and she seemed to be smiling with the same sympathy of the day she gave him the lily. Maybe he was her boyfriend, her fiancé, just a crush. He tilted his head, what was he thinking? That was none of his business. That morning she had probably been condescending with him after he told her the story and maybe she had wanted to make him feel good and les lonely. A woman like her could not possibly understand what loneliness was, clearly she could not know the darkness of it like him. He touched the watch on his wrist and took a deep breath, tried to move his leg but it hurt too much. He missed his books, missed them so much. He looked up staring at the ceiling wanting to imagine one of those worlds from when he was a child but his mind would not keep silent. He wondered how he had been able to open up like that to her, a nurse he had met just a few days ago. Not even Andrés knew the story in such detail, much less he had shared it with him in such a heartfelt way. He had been with many women but had never told any of them something so profound and so private. He had shared more than one bed with women he had barely met, women he had always left when the sun rose or even before dawn. But with all of them it had been completely physical. However, with her it had been strange, even without having touched her, he had felt the most absolute intimacy telling her about his father. For the first time, he did not feel the need to steal sentences from books to take her to bed as he had done with so many other women, the words had flowed before the attentive eyes of that nurse and it had felt so good to be able to speak of such an important memory. He did not trust people overall and there he was sharing a part of his life with a stranger. It had probably been the effects of the medication or the desire he had to share a moment with someone, hospitals made him nervous and perhaps speaking out loud had been his defense mechanism to forget for a moment that he was in that place again, one he had never considered a home. Or perhaps it was just loneliness, the one that always followed him as if it was his shadow, a loneliness he was used to and that over time had become his most loyal friend. He shouldn't have told her about his life, she must have felt sorry for him. The thing was that he had also felt something that he could not ignore, the loneliness receded every time he was with her and that made him unease.

He knew what loneliness was but he did not know anything about the company of someone else and much less of someone like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome! 🤍  
> Feedback is always good and even a simple word makes a writer smile and go on with the story ;)


	5. The Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It´s been a while but i´m still trying to find time to write this story cause i am in love with the idea and i hope you are still with me on this romantic adventure. Maybe this chapter is not that long but i was not feeling so well lately and had too many things on my mind so i hope you like it and i promise the next one will be longer and quite interesting, feelings will be in the air and things will get into a roller coaster mood. Thanks for being there. Enjoy!

~

He had woken up without a nightmare and with practically no pain in his leg. Everything indicated that this would be a very good day, the simplicity of a good day was all he could aspire to right now. Definitely lying down doing nothing, without being able to be with his men and above all without being able to capture Colonel Tamayo was not something that a man like him who was always on the move and doing justice could endure. But his present consisted of being in bed recovering and he had to settle for sunny days and be happy with the fact that he had managed to achieve freedom for many, something that had been his goal from the very beginning. Besides, he could not deny that at least at the hospital nurses were pampering him a lot, they were always assisting him and giving him a smile. He wasn't sure if a smile could help him recover quickly but it certainly made him think positive. He drew the curtain and gazed at the gentle swaying of some plants, it was summer and the morning breeze was sweet but intense. It was the first time he had noticed the lavender plants near the main bench in the backyard. Lavender. That flower was important in his life once again. And just across that patio was the woman that had brought that sweet scent back into his life. She was walking slowly, greeting everyone who crossed her path while giving them a smile that she kept even when they stopped seeing her. It was still difficult for him to figure her out, yes, she was warm and attentive and pretty but she had a sadness in her eyes that puzzled him. What reasons could a woman like her have to be sad? She had talked to him about understanding loneliness but then he had seen her with that doctor and he had no doubt she had more than one candidate who would be delighted to make her happy. Still she reminded him of nostalgia, of those happy moments that are sweet on the outside but deep down hide a bitter taste. It was strange but although she had shown him confidence and security that first day they met in the middle of the road, he was sure that being alone with him made her a little nervous. Of course it would not be especially because of him, but perhaps she did not feel comfortable being alone with a man. She touched her braid often when they talked and that reminded him of his childhood, when he touched his glasses because he felt uncomfortable or tense. He no longer used them so often, rather he refused to use them in front of his men. Still, he didn't need his glasses to see her, so thoughtful, so kind, so sweet with everyone giving them a contagious and… beautiful smile. He drew the curtain again, he bet the sedatives were the ones to blame, making him talk like that about a woman he did not know. Clearly that woman was doing her job and she probably was incredibly happy, have a partner and be so kind to everyone because she was a nice human being, after all her smile was not fake and she was always very sweet. He took a deep breath, she probably did not even remember that he had asked her to read to him. How much he missed his books. Books were the ones that always kept him at bay, away from any kind of nonsense like the ones we was having just now.

~

Agata put her coffee mug down on the table and quickly peered into the hall when she smelled a strong smell of flowers. She watched that familiar braid passing by while flirting with those long-stemmed flowers.

\- Raquel? But- what are you doing here so early? I thought you had the noon shift today.

\- Yes, but, but you know that since my mother died, I don't like to spend a lot of time alone at home and besides, I woke up wanting to pick some flowers. It seems to me that this place is too sad lately, it lacks a bit of color, of joy.

Agata crossed her arms and leaned against the door. She rolled her eyes, there was something strange in that sudden attitude but if her friend was less sad and eager to add color to her life, she would not be the one to stop her.

\- And are those flowers for the nurses' room? Because I can get a vase right now and-

\- No, no Agata. Wait! Uh ... I think i should start with the patients´ rooms, don't you think? They need more joy than us - she smiled - Besides, you know that Alicia doesn´t like flowers, she saya that they remind her of funerals and she will make them wither with just a blink.

\- And…. Are you going to start with Captain Marquina's room?

\- Well, probably – she paused – yes, i guess. You know it is the room with the best light. Anyway, I better get on with this because these flowers do weigh a bit.

\- Wait, wait - said Agata, grabbing her by the arm - wait a minute, i´m curious, what do you think of Captain Marquina? You are the only one who has not said anything about him when all the others are about to propose to him. Like, do you think he is at all handsome?

\- Agata! - Raquel said, opening her eyes wide - He's a patient.

\- And…? Isn't he also a man? I bet that if you trim his beard, fix his hair and clean him up a bit, he could be a handsome man - she smiled - Besides, who knows, you could be his type? Look at how everyone else tried to flirt with him and he did not even care.

\- Agata, what are you saying? Also, that sounds as if I were a trophy, as if I had to feel grateful because he could notice me - Raquel said trying to divert the conversation because she did not like to talk about her private life and much les when it came to love, especially because she had had few relationships and none of them had been love as she believed.

\- Come on, Raquel! You know me, I would never think of you as a trophy but tell me something at least, do you think he is handsome or not?

They both gazed at the Captain's room, only then did Raquel realize that she had never seen him that way and the truth was that although she would not say it out loud, perhaps she was missing what the other nurses get to see. The Captain had a really masculine appearance, perhaps it was his dark hair and his bushy beard or his sturdy body but he also had a very delicate skin and really beautiful and penetrating look. She had noticed that he liked to look into her eyes when he spoke to her and more than once her cheeks had felt somewhat warm. She was not used to being watched that deep with such intensity. She also had to admit that he had a warm smile and that was good considering what had happened to him when he was just a kid. If he felt like smiling above all, that was a good thing. Once again her cheeks were flushing at a watchful eye that she had never really paid attention to.

\- So…? – Agata said, curiosity was killing her.

\- Well… he has very pretty eyes and, and I suppose he's quite handsome, probably that rebellious look is what attracts younger girls - she said lowering her gaze still feeling the warmth on her face.

Agata elbowed her friend and smiled.

\- Come on, you can still handle one of those, huh? – she smiled with naughtiness- I'm not saying you need it but ... maybe we were wrong all this time and you don't need a Doctor Suarez but rather a bad boy like Captain Marquina.

Raquel rolled her eyes without saying a word and held the flowers tightly.

\- Go finish your coffee, otherwise you ge tinto that awful bad mood that none of us like and, besides you've already entertained me enough.

Raquel walked a few steps feeling the sunlight already catching her.

\- Think about it, Raquel! Someday Captain Marquina will leave the hospital and he will not be a patient anymore - Agata said as she winked at her friend and smiled.  
Raquel sighed and entered the room.

\- Good morning, Captain - Raquel said as she gave him a smile.

-Good Morning – he said with a smile - You seem to be in a good mood today. Could it be because a someone gave you those flowers this morning? They look fresh.

Raquel placed the flowers on the nightstand and stared at him. This time she was the one watching him firmly.

\- Why do you think it was a man? I know youare refering to that. Can't a woman like me buy flowers for herself and still be in a good mood?  
\- I'm never going to win with you, am I, Miss? - he said giving her a smile.

Raquel smiled, she was giving him that warmth once again.

\- You concentrate on recovering and with that we will be at hand - she said smiling back while checking the drip of the serum - But if you are so curious, I bought the flowers to brighten up the rooms of this hospital a little.

\- Well, I am very happy to hear that as one of the guests of this strange and incredibly white hotel - he said with a funny smile.

He looked at the flowers, the smell was really sweet and intense and he was not used to those delicious scents. In fact, he didn't know if it was because of the flowers or her closeness but she always seemed to be wrapped in flower petals and had a delicious and intoxicating scent.

\- You are like some kind of angel who brings us hope in the form of lilies, i guess - The Lady of the Lilies - he said looking into her eyes.

Raquel picked up the lilies again and smiled. Once again she felt something naked in his presence. She blinked and looked away quickly, apparently she had to cut the stems a bit. She would do it after checking that everything was okay with him and after doing what she promised the day before.

\- Speaking of my recovery, when will i be able to leave? – he asked anxiously.

\- The doctor will inform you in due time but you need to know that you will need physical therapy to fully recover well – she saw him lower his eyes and exhale, annoyed - Look, everything will be fine, you just need to be patient. Maybe you will not be able to win a dance contest in the future but you will be fine, you will walk again - she said trying to encourage him - But don't get ahead of yourself, for now enjoy your stay in this, how did you call it? Strange hotel? Warm and strange hotel, don't you think? I like it better.  
The Captain chuckled, it wasn't what he wanted to hear but he knew she was doing her best to make him feel comfortable.

\- Could I at least get my uniform back? The truth is that white is not my color, Miss.

Raquel smiled eventhough she did not agree with him.

\- I'll see what I can do, I promise, she said, touching his shoulder.

\- Thank you - he answered, feeling the warmth of her caress and honesty in her voice. He knew that that decision was not up to her - By the way, today you came earlier than usual - he said looking at the watch on his wrist.

\- I promised one of the patients that I would read to him - she smiled and placed her bag on one of the chairs. She looked at the book for a moment, he had told her to choose something that she liked but that would have led her to choose something from Jane Austen or Emily Bronte and that was too romantic, she had not wanted to pick anything that could give him the wrong message or that would be too dramatic, eventhough she now considered her last choice as somehow nostalgic. Finally, searching for the right book had led her to that novel in front of her eyes.

\- One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel García Márquez - he said when she turned around - Interesting choice.

Raquel sat down and opened the book.

\- You spoke to me about time and loneliness yesterday, your two childhood friends and it seemed appropriate to remind you that as you said, those friends are always there but it is up to us to let them poison our hearts.

She looked down, touched the page gently and breathed deeply.

~  
´It was perhaps the most critical moment of the war. The liberal landowners who originally supported the revolution had made secret alliances with the conservative landowners to prevent the review of property titles. The politicians who capitalized on the war from exile had publicly repudiated the drastic determinations of Colonel Aureliano Buendía, but even this disavowal seemed to be unconcerned. He had not read his verses again, which took up more than five volumes, and which remained forgotten at the bottom of the trunk. At night, or at nap time, he would call one of his women to the hammock and get rudimentary satisfaction from her, and then slept with a stony sleep that was not disturbed by the slightest hint of concern. Only he knew then that his stunned heart was forever doomed to uncertainty. At first, intoxicated by the glory of the return, by the implausible victories, he had rubbed himself into the abyss of greatness. He was pleased to keep at his right hand the Duke of Marlborough, his great Master of the arts of war, whose attire of tiger skins and claws aroused the respect of the pupils and the wonder of the children. It was then that he decided that no human being, not even Úrsula, should approach him within ten feet. In the center of the chalk circle that his hostesses traced wherever he arrived, and in which only he could enter, he decided with brief and unappealable orders the fate of the world. The first time he was in Manaure after the execution of General Moncada, he hastened to carry out the last will of his victim, and the widow received the glasses, the medal, the watch and the ring, but did not allow him to pass the door.

\- Do not enter, Colonel - he said - You will command your war but I command my house.

\- Colonel Aureliano Buendía did not show any sign of resentment, but his spirit only found peace when his personal guard looted and reduced the widow's house to ashes.

\- Take care of your heart, Aureliano.

\- Colonel Gerineldo Márquez told him then -"You're rotting alive" - said the Captain, interrupting her.

\- You know the book - she said, surprised.

\- Yes, I told you I read a lot – he smile - I'm curious, is that what you think of me? I mean, you chose the part of a Colonel in a war, a man who no longer reads and has his women every now and then and whose heart is stunned.

Raquel gaze fell back on the book, she had tried so hard not to choose anything personal but it had ended up being exactly that, something personal. Ever since he had told her the story of the watch, Raquel felt a kind of nostalgia in his voice, he had lost his father in a horrible way being so small and sick and she believed that perhaps he was still afraid he could feel that way again considering he was once again at a hospital. Maybe the thought of losing the watch forever could bring those bad memories back and he would sink into them too. He needed the watch, it was a good memory despite everything. And the truth was that she had chosen that part of the book because she actually felt that his heart was like the heart of the Colonel, stunned, he was eager for revenge and tormented by memories and those two silent friends who had never left. She knew he wanted to recover so he could give orders again and probably start a war rather than enjoy the freedom he had achieved for everyone. After all, it was the nature of a rebel.

\- So, tell me. Do you think I need to take care of my heart? – He said outlining a smile.

Raquel looked up as she pressed her hand over the book´s page.

\- Well, I don't know you well enough to talk about your heart - she blinked, his gaze was really intense, she touched her braid gently, trying to find the right words between her fingers in her hair - But it seems to me that a man like you will not keep your arms crossed, you will not stop until you find Colonel Tamayo and that is dangerous for you and for your heart, as well. I don't think the end justifies the means and something tells me that if you find him, you will not take him by the hand to hand him over to the police. It´s better to have free heart rather than a stunned one.

\- Are you talking to yourself or are you talking to me? - The Captain asked keeping his gaze fixed on her.

Raquel squeezed the braid on her chest tightly, she didn't know when her hand had gone back to that place. She held her breath ¿how dare he speak to her like that when he practically didn't know her? She found his attitude kind of rude when she had kindly offered to read to him but what actually bothered her more was that someone like him, an absolute stranger had read her as she had read that page of that book on her lap.

She stared at him without blinking with her breath hanging by a thread without really knowing what to say, something extremely rare because she always had at least one word on the tip of her tongue. She closed the book, lifted her chin and stood up trying to find an answer in that brief moment of time when the door suddenly opened and they both looked away.

\- Andrés, what are you doing here?

\- Brother, hello. I´m sorry, i felt like paying you a visit – his eyes focused on Raquel - Miss, a pleasure to see you again - he said with a smile – But maybe i was wrong, I can see that you are very well taken care of.

Raquel immediately grabbed her bag, tripped over the chair, and dropped the book on the floor. Andrés rushed and catched it before she did.

\- One Hundred Years of Solitude - he read aloud - You should read something less sad, Miss. Someone like you shouldn't be alone not even a second - he said with a smile.  
\- Andrés! Leave Miss Murillo, she must go back to work - said the Captain, knowing her brother. If he didn't stop him now, it would be too late soon.  
\- Well, I believed that was what she was doing, why else would she be here, Sergio? - he stared at his brother and turned his gaze to that nervous woman when she took the book from his hand.

\- Excuse me. I'll leave you two alone, now. I do have to continue with my rounds - said Raquel trying to avoid eye contact with that man just as shameless as her patient.  
\- Miss – The Captain paused and looked at the door before she closed it - Raquel - he smiled - thank you.

Raquel gave him a sweet smile, looked down and left the room.

\- Raquel, huh? Did I interrupt something or -? - Andrés asked with a sassy tone.

\- Andrés, come on! I know where you´re going. That nurse is just doing her job. She does not have to put up with your harassment and things that are happening in your head. When are you going to grow up?

\- Okay, okay but you can't deny that she is beautiful and she is a nurse but she is also a woman and as far as I know you like women as much as you like your books. If you don't think she is pretty, I will believe you are really sick. Come on, brother! Do you think she is an attractive woman or not?

Her brother rolled his eyes and exhaled hard.

\- I will just answer for you to let go - for a moment he had brought his hand up to his nose wanting to raise the glasses he was not wearing anymore – Umm… yes, yes, i mean she is, she is a very pretty she has beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, she is kind, she works hard, she is, she is interesting and has a beautiful smile, yes, she is very pretty, i guess.  
Andrés stared at him for a moment.

\- For someone who did not want to talk about that nurse, you have noticed enough, haven't you? – he said laughing softly.

\- Um… Andrés, just stop, ok? Why are you here? Really. Hand me some wáter, will you? There on the table, my mouth is dry.

\- Sure. 

Andrés approached the bed and began to fill the glass with wáter.

\- Well, the thing is that there is a clue of the Colonel´s hiding place, it may be -

\- Andrés - the Captain's face turned white like the walls of the room he was in – Why, why are you wearing that black patch? We only wear that rose when one of our own dies.

\- Fuck! - Andrés rolled his eyes and left the jug and the glass on the night table - I forgot to take the damn patch off - he looked at his brother and looked down again - I didn't want to tell you anything until you were better and out of here.

\- Andrés who -?

\- Sorry, Sergio. Oslo and Moscow, they did not - he swallowed hard and looked back at his brother - Today we had their funeral.

Sergio grabbed his brother by the shirt, pulling him closer to him.

\- How could you hide that from me? - he shouted – Those are my men, my responsibility. No one had to die unless it was that son of a bitch.

\- Sergio - he took the hand of his brother who was still tightening his clothes - It's not your fault.

The Captain let go of his brother, his gaze was puzzled and he was short of breath al lof the sudden.

\- I should have protected them, I should have been there today.

His throat was closing up quickly. His breathing was heavy, he felt like something was blocking his chest and he was squeezing the bed sheets tight trying to calm down.

\- Sergio, are you okay?

He was agitated, he felt like his throat on fire and couldn't speak or make a sound.

\- It's an anxiety attack. Easy, brother - he held his brother´s hand - Easy - he ran to the door - NURSE, I NEED A NURSE! – Andrés screamed.

Raquel ran into the room, she was about to take the elevator when she heard the screams.

\- What happened? - She approached the bed and touched the Captain's chest. He was agitated like a runaway horse and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

\- He is having an anxiety attack – Raquel said immediately.

\- He, he used to have these attacks all the time as a child but it´s been years since he had one - Andrés said, putting his hands on his head while he breathed nervously.

\- Is the Captain allergic to something? – Raquel asked.

Andrés shook his head.

\- Fine, then run to the nurses' room, tell anyone there to get me an anxiolytic for the Captain.

Andrés stood still for a moment watching his brother breathe heavily as he had seen so many times before. Suddenly he was looking ar that insecure boy in glasses who threw his beloved books on the hospital floor every time he had one of those episodes.

\- Go, now! Run! I'll stay with him - Raquel said, grabbing his hand firmly.

Andrés left the room quickly.

\- Captain! Captain, look at me. Squeeze my hand as long as it takes but try to focus on my other hand on your chest.

Sergio felt that even his eyes were weighing him down as much as the air in his lungs that seemed to be stuck in there like a damn rock.

\- Captain! Look at me! Captain! SERGIO! – she screamed - Look at me!

The Captain stared at Raquel. His eyes were fixed on her as if she was all he needed right there. God, she wasn't pretty, she was really beautiful.

\- You will be fine, Sergio. Let's both breathe together, okay? Easy. Come on, Captain! Don't fail me. In a few seconds, i promise everything will be fine.

Raquel felt a sudden tingling in her body, there was that intense look again but it was not just that, there was something else. That momento felt like one of those magical moments that she read in those romantic novels she liked so much, it was subtle but it felt so real that it had suddenly taken her breath away as it was happening to him right there.

The Captain squeezed that sweet hand that rested on his heart as he watched her breathe with him as if she was teaching him to do so for the first time. That voice and those words. He had heard them before. She had been the one who saved him the day he was shot when he thought he would die. He believed it was an ángel that had convinced him that it was not the day of his farewell but it was she. He kept his gaze fixed on her beautiful smile and her brown eyes and began to breathe normally little by little. Something inside told him that the peace his heart had sought all his life was suddenly finding it in the eyes of that nurse, that Miss, that Lady who kept giving him lilies and smiles over and over again.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! 🤍


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, i know the slow burn is being slow but i promise i will make my best to make it worth it. I want to build this tension so that the moment when they get together, hopefully it turns out to be magical. Things are getting interesting from now onm i promise. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She walked into the hospital still yawning like she had been doing all the way. She had not had a good night, her body felt heavy and she just hoped tha the bags under her eyes that she had not been able to cover even with makeup would not show. She walked down the hall approaching the nurses' room but suddenly stopped. It was not the day to face Agata´s usual interrogation and she preferred to go straight to see the patients even though she was dying for coffee. That room at the end of the hall seemed to catch her attention every morning and even the night before when she decided to stay with the Captain until he calmed down. For a moment she had seen him so vulnerable, he had asked her not to let go of his hand and to keep looking into his eyes at all times. Hours later and she was still trying to understand that confusion she felt while heping him. It had been something so strange but at the same time so comforting, she had felt useful but there was something else, she had also felt so comfortable with him even within the discomfort of that awful moment. She took a deep breath, she had to stop thinking about so much nonsense, it was probably the lack of sleep and the the fact that she felt so lonely most of the time. It had been a long time since she had felt good with someone, perhaps so much loneliness was affecting her.

She opened the door and found the beautiful lilies that she had bought the day before, they had been the best choice and gave so much life to that room. She looked away a second later to seek the Captainś approval but she suddenly found the bed empty. For a moment her heart rose to her mouth, after that bad night they both had, she feared the worst. She went out into the hall quickly and bumped into Agatha all of the sudden.

\- Raquel, what?! ¿why are you here so early again? Seems that you already live here.

\- Agata! Why is Captain Marquina not in his room? Did something happen? He was better last night, he was sedated when i left him. Where is he? Tell me the truth, is he alright? – her voice seemed agitated and she was almost out of breath.

Ágata gazed at her friend carefully. She had always cared about patients but this concern was being somewhat unusual and exaggerated. And now that she thought about it, it was not the first time that her nerves betrayed Raquel with Captain Marquina.

\- Raquel calm down, for God's sake! Alicia took him down for some plaques to see if ther wound was healing.

Raquel rolled her eyes and swallowed, exhaling in relief. Only then she realized that she had been a bit intense and that she had probably been overly concerned. But it was too late to fix it.  


\- Done! Monica will bring Marquina back. I'm dying for a cup of coffee - Alicia said as she walked into the nurses' room.

\- Alicia! - Raquel said with a firm voice as she followed her steps – Why did you take my patient?

Alicia's eyes widened in surprise as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

\- Excuse me? - she let out a small laugh - Your patient? I thought he was a patient of Doctor Prieto – Your sudden concern is lovely, Raquel. Don't think I don't see the special way you treat Captain Marquina, I think we all see it, didn't you stay with him last night even though he had at least a dozen nurses who could assist him? - she said with a sly smile.

Raquel took a deep breath and clenched her teeth, she didn't get along with Alicia but she had always admired the direct way she spoke and how observant she was. They were not so different after all.

\- Don't worry, he's not my type, Raquel. In fact, I am more interested in the soldier who comes to visit him, he is spicy, he has an acid sense of humor like me, I would remove his mustache though but he is very handsome - she smiled with the cup of coffee in her hand - So save your claws, Murillo - she walked to the door and turned around - And open your eyes cause something tells me that you might be his type. Have you seen how he looks at you? He hasn't even rolled his eyes for Silene, and you know everyone notices Silene.

Alicia walked out and Agata her gaze smiling without saying a word. Raquel knew that her dearest friend shared a very similar opinion to that of the woman with red hair who had just left. 

-

Raquel spent the entire morning busy with different patients whicj ended up being a blessing. She knew that if she stopped fr a minute, she would fall asleep inone of the corners of that hospital. However, she had one last patient to check before lunch and the truth was, she wanted to see him after last night and after that morning which she imagined couldn't have been much better. She was able to get him what he had asked her the day before and she hoped that at least that had helped him get through such a particular day.  
She walked into the room smiling but once again he was not there. She imagined that he was still paying his respects, those moments were not easy and she understood that he probably needed his space. She looked at the lilies on the nightstand, they seemed sad now, she picked up the jug of water, and changed the one in the vase as she gazed out the window enjoying the garden´s view. She was arranging the flowers when she suddenly saw him leave the chapel with his brother and that made her smile. She knew that he had wanted to pray for his men even though he had not been able to say goodbye properly but she was glad that he was not alone on such a particular day. She finished arranging the flowers and went to the ground floor, she was supposed to meet Mrs. Fuentes but had not been able to find her anywhere. It would be best to have lunch and try later. She looked away, the day was beautiful and those gardens always seduced her into walking them at least once a day. She sat down on one of the benches and placed the little juice box next to her. She was ready to open the wooden paper bag with her lunch when she heard the sound of an approaching wheelchair and looked up.

\- Good morning , Miss- said Captain Marquina giving her a smile - Excuse me, I do not mean to disturb you in your lunch hour -

\- No, it's okay. You are not bothering me, I'm not very hungry anyway - she said smiling - I see they let you leave the room with the help of a wheelchair.

\- Yes, my brother put on a little show and in the end we got this - he smiled - I would have preferred to walk out on my own but i guess it is better than nothing.

\- I'm glad – she said trying to avoid his gaze because once again it was too intense – Fresh air will do you good.

\- You too. I think you need some. Are you ok? You look tired - he lowered his gaze, he was serious all of the sudden - Please don't tell me it was because you stayed up late with me - he smiled - I couldn't handle the guilt - he said and accidentally rested his hand on Raquel's fearing the answer.

\- It wasn't you, don't worry. Plus, I was just doing my job. But i guess i should be the one asking you that question – she smiled shyly feeling the delicacy of his hand on her lap - After all, you just said goodbye to your men - she rested her hand on the Captain's now - I'm really sorry.

He stared at her, the honesty in her voice was enough to make him smile. They both looked at their hands that remained together. He hadn't noticed his own impertinence but if he removed it now, she could take that gesture as a lack of chivalry and it was the last thing he wanted. Raquel seemed to read his mind, she moved her hand, freeing his and adjusted a lock of her hair that now fell on her face behind one of her ears.

\- Thank you - he said with a smile - For getting me the uniform for this day and ... for staying with me yesterday - he paused - It was your eyes, Miss. Your eyes brought me the calm that I needed.

She looked up. Strangely, his eyes made her feel the opposite, she could not explain herself but she suddenly wanted to hold his hand again so bad.

\- It was nothing, I told you I would try - she said, grabbing her braid bringing it to her chest forgetting that silly thought he just had.

The Captain kept his gaze on that hand that was now playing with her hair, he was not used to the delicacy of a woman and could not deny he found it charming the way she touched her braid every time they spoke.

\- Ummm ... I also wanted to tell you that Doctor Prieto told me that I will start rehabilitation tomorrow. At least some good news. You are going to be with me, right?  
Raquel looked up, surprised but immediately smiled.

\- Well, of course I'll help you when I can, as I said, it's my job.

\- I have asked for you - The Captain interrupted her – The thing is that I would feel more comfortable with someone who already knows me, at least, uh ... at least for the first days. Because I plan to be back on my feet as soon as possible.

Raquel smiled, she didn't know what to say but she loved her job and knew that she was good at helping others. The fact that he asked for her made her happy.  
\- So… are you going to tell me what´s wrong? Can I help you with something, Miss?

Raquel smiled and looked down.

\- It's my cat Hanoi. I did not sleep very well. Last night when I got home I found him sick, sometimes he goes out and eats something he finds on the way and i guess yesterday was one of those days. I was worried all night, unable to sleep - she smiled – He is my partner in life.

\- Sorry, i hope he's better now. Apparently your cat and I are alike because neither of us let you rest easy. On his behalf I apologize – he smiled - If you are so worried it is because you love him very much, that speaks well of you. I would not know, I am not attached to anything except my books. The name is pretty but why Hanoi?

\- Well, the name was not my idea, my mother chose it when my father gave her the cat as a gift many years ago. My parents met in Hanoi, Vietnam. My mother grew up going from one place to another, my grandfather was a military man and they moved quite often until they made a home in Vietnam. My mother was young, she was studying to become a nurse, my father was in the military service like my grandfather and one day at a dance they met and that was it. Love at first sight. Eventually they got married, i was born, they went back to Spain until my father passed away a few years ago and then my mother and i decided to move once again and we came to Portugal - she smiled – It was also love at first sight for us despite we never stopped missing Spain but Lisbon became our home.  
\- So you believe in love at first sight like your parents? - asked the Captain, putting her once more between a rock and a hard place.

Raquel gulped, she had gotten herself into that uncomfortable topic called love. But still there was something about that stranger that made her open her heart without fear of what might come out of it.

\- Well, uh, I think that if it happened to my parents, it may be possible but I rather believe in love. In that I do believe, even if it is not at first sight. What about you? What do you believe in?

\- The truth is that I, I believe in getting to know the person little by little, all that love at first sight sounds a bit like a movie to me. 

\- Maybe because it hasn't happened to you yet - Raquel said without thinking. She lowered her gaze and started drinking her juice non stop. Why did shesay that if she didn't even know him? Besides, she was sure he would have a dozen women who would be willing to make him change his mind about love starting with the nurses at the hospital.

The Captain stared at her for a moment. He never won with her, she was direct and had an opinion on everything and even when she often blushed and got nervous in his presence or so he thought, she spoke her mind and never stopped looking beautiful even when she was uncomfortable. He blinked and smiled, it was best to put that issue aside, after all she probably had more experience than him when it came to love and he did not want to end up making a fool of himself or saying something that could upset her.

\- I think it's a sign - he said smiling.

\- A sign of what? What is it a sign? - Raquel asked, somewhat nervous, her heart rising up to her mouth like that morning.

\- A sign for you to finally pay attention to me - Raquel opened her eyes once again in surprise – You are sitting in front of a large row of lavender flowers and I think it is a good opportunity for you to wear some in your hair - he smiled - I told you a long time ago they would suit you, Miss. May I?

She breathed gently and stared at him for a second.

Raquel rested her hands on the bench, with her back to him, the Captain approached her side, that wheelchair prevented him from approaching in any other way. She rolled her eyes discreetly and watched him grab a small bouquet of lavender. Her chest began to move slowly as her hands remained fixed on the edges of that bench. The Captain looked at her braid and smiled, it was just perfect and fell neatly over the line of her spine. He had never noticed it but she was incredibly tiny and he could see the smooth shape of her bones piercing the fabric of the uniform. He moved the braid aside, Raquel gulped, her cheeks suddenly felt warm. He looked at her neck, it was delicate and he bet it was soft as a feather. He fixed his gaze on a few strands of hair at the nape of her neck and moved them gently brushing her neck. Raquel looked up, her heart seemed to have pushed itself out of her mouth in a soft sigh that she had not been able to avoid. The Captain kept his fingers still, suddenly he wanted to feel that skin once more as if his caress was the wind on the small flowers of that garden. He sighed strongly, Raquel closed her eyes the moment she felt his breath hitting the back of her neck and reacted by moving her shoulders. The Captain blinked and immediately moved his hand, he brought the flowers closer to the beginning of the braid and tangled the small bouquet in her hair.

\- Ready. Much better - he said smiling as she moved the braid over her back again.

\- I have these left - he said giving her the rest of those tiny flowers - You can add them later.

Raquel looked over her shoulder and grabbed them while meeting his eyes. She wanted to touch her cheeks that already felt hot like the sun that was beating on her face but she would not do it in his presence. What was happening to her? She looked down and picked up her lunch, avoiding his eyes while standing up.

\- Uh ... I have to go now. I forgot that I have to meet Mrs. Fuentes. Don't worry, I'll send you a nurse right away to accompany you to your room. I´m sorry i can´t go with you.

The Captain had tried to meet her gaze but she kept staring at the floor as she picked up her lunch and what appeared to be some reports that were now cluttered on the bench.

\- No problem, I can go back by myself but, are you okay? Did i do something to upset you? - he asked somewhat concerned.

\- Yes, yes, i am totally fine. Do not worry. I will see you later and… thanks for the flowers - she said smiling as she entered the hospital quickly.

She went to the bathroom, placed what she was holding on a small table under one of the windows and looked at herself in the mirror. She brought her hands over her cheeks, turned on the cold water tap and wet her face, looked at the small bouquet in her hands and grabbed the braid, she could feel the scent of lavender all around her. She smiled widely, he was right, that lavender was a detail that changed everything.

She blinked when the doop opened and Agata came in like a tornado. Raquel hid the flowers in her uniform pocket before her friend could see them.

\- Fuck, Raquel! I've been looking for you everywhere. Mrs. Fuentes wants you to go home and get some clothes because this afternoon you are leaving for Coimbra - she paused – you, Mrs. Fuentes and ... Doctor Suárez.

\- What? You are kidding, right? Today? And i bet we will stay at least a couple of days, can't someone else go? Why not Alicia who intimidates Doctor Suárez like no one else and loves to torment him.

\- I'm sorry, Raquel. Mrs. Fuentes wants you - Agata said, pursing her mouth - You will have to be careful and alert because Doctor Suárez will not lose this opportunity with you. You know that, right? - she laughed - He is capable of drugging Mrs. Fuentes with some medicine in order to be alone with you.

\- Agata, please! Doctor Suárez is not a monster - Raquel said while rolling her eyes.

\- No, but he is a man and he has wanted you since he met you. This is his chance. I don't know, he might surprise you. Maybe you end up having a few drinks and who knows? a one night stand without commitments. He's not your type but you might have a good time.

Raquel exhaled deeply and turned to the mirror once more while washing her hands.

\- I'm not like that, Agata. Besides, I have never had a casual night, much less wild. Never - she gulped – Never ever - she said nervously.

\- Well, but there is always a first time for those nights - Agata said with a spicy smile.

Raquel kept her gaze fixed on her friend, watching her through the mirror and looked down again without making a sound as she turned off the tap.

That silence was strange and her friend with dark hair and penetrating eyes had a sixth and even a seventh and could smell secrets like she could smell that intense lavender smell in that bathroom.

\- Raquel, don't tell me that - she paused - Would it be your first time? First, first of all times? - She said with surprise - Are you a virgin, Raquel?

Raquel turned and rolled her eyes, uncomfortable. 

\- Well, I, I…. Well, yes, yes I am - she said releasing the air wanting that conversation to end now.

\- But, I thought that you and Alberto, I don't know, you were together a long time and I thought he had been your first man. Although now that i think of it, it seemed strange that you did not tell me anything.

\- I also thought he would be the one, he was a good man, I cared about him very much but when the moment came, I don't know, I didn't feel that desire that should make me want to be with him badly, what you should feel when you have the person you like close to you, a deep desire, like a fire that burns inside whenever he is around- she looked at her friend and smiled somewhat embarrassed - I never had it but I want that, Agata.

\- Well, with a little more experience than you, I tell you that it sounds perfect for those books you read but if someone makes you feel that way, you'd better share him with me, girl! – she smiled - And from this moment on, I feel sorry for that man because when you grab him, it will be end of him.  
Raquel nudged her friend and laughed.

\- AGATA! – she smiled - I just tell you this kind of things because you are my best friend.

\- It's okay, Raquel. Don´t worry but I would have liked you to trust me before and ... you know, when it happens, you can turn to me if you have any questions, okay? - she smiled and looked at the watch on her wrist - I have to go, I have to assist Doctor Antoñanzas in a surgery - Hey, if I don't see you before you go, good luck and have a safe trip. And … eyes wide open because Suárez will not miss this chance with you, okay? And remember if he tries something, you can always give him a good kick in the balls. 90% of men deserve it at least once a day so do not feel bad - she hugged Raquel tightly - And if you decide to let him be the first, you know what I always say: Jarana, sister!

Raquel smiled and looked down at the ground. The lavender flowers had come loose from her braid with that hug. She picked up the small bouquet of flowers and touched her cheeks. "A desire, like a fire that burns inside whenever he is around¨, she thought.

-  
The Captain observed the lilies on the bedside table, there was no light on them anymore and that only meant one thing, the sun was about to set soon. He opened the curtain and smiled, his instincts never failed and the sun was slowly hiding. Was she doing the same thing after that morning? Was she hiding from him, too? It was strange, she had not visited him that afternoon. Perhaps he had been reckless with the gesture of the lavender flowers in her hair but he hadn't been able to help himself and now he couldn't stop thinking about that moment and how he had wanted to be the wind on her skin. He blinked when he heard noises on the street across the garden. A car has just parked, the head nurse was approaching with the young doctor who was with Raquel a few days ago. And suddenly he saw her, he smiled, glad to see her again. He looked at her hand, she was carrying a small suitcase and was getting into the car with that old woman and that man. Where was she going? Why was she leaving and for how long? She had promised to be with him in rehab the next day. The car started up and he watched her go as the sun was disappearing over the horizon.  
Raquel put her hands in the pockets of her uniform and found the lavender flowers. She took a deep breath, sorry that she had not been able to say goodbye to the Captain or tell him that she would not be with him the next morning. How sorry she was.

The Captain drew the curtains and looked at the lilies on the nightstand. What was that emptiness he was feeling? The talk of that noon in those gardens on the other side of the window returned to his mind and it was there when he saw it clearly. He had lowered his gaze when they talked about love, more precisely about love at first sight, something that had never happened to him. And suddenly he only saw her delicate skin, the touch of her hand, her every day smile, the desire he had to see her every morning after he woke up and a phrase that was bouncing in his mind ...

¨Maybe because it hasn't happened to you yet¨.

He felt those words strong in the back of his head. And a fire, all of the sudden, he felt some sort of a fire burning inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :) 🤍


	7. War and Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it´s been a while since my last chapter and i wanted to apologize, i know a few missed this story and it makes me so glad to hear that but i am not sure if to go on posting here, it takes time to translate the whole chapter from spanish to english and i would really LOVE to know if you think it is worth it for me to keep on posting here on AO3. I hope you let me know at least with a word if you like the chapter cause it really helps a lot and i´m willing to make an effort cause i have so many ideas and i love writing, i have to admit it´s my safe place. So, i really hope you like the the slow burn and do not wanna kill me for it yet ;) and let me know if you like it. One word can make all the difference. Anyway, ENJOY AND THANKS ALWAYS.

⚜

\- Una mattina mi sono alzato, o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao. Una mattina mi sono alzato e ho trovato l'invasor ...

Sergio opened his eyes even though he didn't have to, that sparkling familiar voice that invited him to interrupt his sleep was too familiar and he knew it very well. And it was none other than the voice of his brother Andrés who had just entered the room singing his favorite song.

\- Buongiorno, Sergio! Alzati, fratello! - Andrés said in perfect Italian.

\- I don't know where you get so much energy from so early when you don't even drink coffee, Andrés - Sergio said, sitting up in bed while resting his feet on the floor and grabbing some water on the nightstand.

\- Wow! Thank God the water you drink is not that of those flowers on the table because it would not mind if you were at the hospital, you would die immediately. Shouldn´t nurses change the water for these flowers? It is no way to treat a patient.

\- Andrés, what are you doing here? Any news from Tamayo?

\- None, sorry. I just came to visit you - Andrés said turning his head, looking sideways – So tell me, where is your favorite nurse? Shouldn't she pay attention to things like this? Make the room you are staying in a bit nicer?

Sergio took a deep breath, he did not want to talk about it but he knew that if he did not give him an answer Andrés would harass him all day until he put him in a bad mood, or rather, in a worse mood because he had been unbearable the last days even bothered by the sun coming through the bedroom window.

\- I'm going to answer, otherwise you won't leave me alone. About the lilies, I told the nurses not to touch them, I did not care if they were or weren´t here, I think they forgot to remove them yesterday - he paused and looked at the front door - And if you ask for Miss Murillo, she is not here. She left a week ago with the head nurse and ... - he gritted his teeth, looking away - with one of the doctors, I think I heard they were at Coimbra.

\- Doctor Prieto, the one who is treating you? - Andrés asked because he was curious but would never admit he liked gossip more than vices and women.

Sergio cleared his throat and pressed his hands on the bed.

\- No, it was with a younger doctor. Suárez, I think that is his name. Uh ... can you hand me that cane, please? - Sergio said trying to end that conversation.

\- Ah, ah, ah - Andrés pronounced with an amused tone and a mischievous smile - Now I see the reason why you no longer call her Raquel and she is Miss Murillo again.

\- What are you saying, Andrés? Give me the cane, will you? - Sergio said, already annoyed.

\- Okay, okay, little brother. Hey, what´s up with the cane? Can you walk now? - Andrés asked as he handed him the long and thin wooden object.

\- A bit. Apparently I am a great patient, you know that I am not a person who gives up easy and well, I worked hard in rehab all this week and i´m getting better fast. They want me to start putting my foot down at least to move from this bed to that chairo ver there. I accept anything to get out of this bed and leave this hospital as soon as possible - Sergio said staring at the withered lilies.

Andrés observed him as if he was a study manual or a strategy plan to face the enemy. He was irritated but why? he was doing so well with rehab however, he was in such a bad mood and he was never like that lately especially in the mornings when he came to visit him and he always bumped into the beautiful nurse in charge who always kept him smiling.

\- You want to leave this hospital asap. Mmmm… Would you say the same if - he paused - Miss Murillo was here? - Sergio jerked the cane out of his brother´s hand and exhaled heavily without answering anything - By the way, do we know when your beautiful nurse returns? I´m just saying so she can change those lilies and ... your humor, especially your humor - Andrés whispered in an extremely low voice.

\- Fuck, Andrés! I DON´T KNOW! I don't know when Miss Murillo comes back and I don't care either - he said, holding onto his cane, looking at the window that overlooked the lavender gardens.

\- Well, well, i see we are havinb a difficult morning today - Alicia said walking in with a smile as she rolled her eyes at the soldier who did not need any cane or permission to be looking at his legs. - Don't worry, I'm taking those flowers with me, Captain. Silene must have forgotten last night. You know how young women are today.

\- Miss Sierra, how happy i am to see you - said Andrés with a smile as wild as the tips of his mustache - I don't know those young women but I would like to, especially those with red hair. They have a reputation of being like… a fire.

\- Lieutenant De Fonollosa, you haven't been here for days - Alicia said, batting her eyelashes and giving him a knowing smile.

\- You noticed. Were you missing me already? - he smiled gazing at her mouth - And you can call me Andrés.

Sergio snorted in annoyance as he stared blankly at the lavender-colored gardens. The last thing he wanted was to be part of his brother´s new conquest, another one of many. More than a soldier, he was like a sailor because he had a different woman in each port. Of course he was not a role model either, he had women but he never let any of them get too close, he was never with the same one twice and that made him different from Andrés who had already been married many times for one life. Even so, just now he noticed that he hadn't been with a woman for weeks and surprisingly he didn't miss having sex with anyone.

\- Tell me, Miss Sierra. Do you know when Miss Murillo returns? Pure curiosity, absolutely mine - Andrés said releasing a soft laugh because he knew that his brother was cursing him silently.

\- Your curiosity, i imagine. No, I'm sorry, i don´t know but don't worry, Captain Marquina is in good hands here - Alicia said, taking the lilies from the nightstand.

\- If the hands are the ones that just picked up the vase with the flowers, i have no doubts - said Andrés, looking at her delicate hands and then gazing at her mouth again.  
Alicia smiled, she could not deny that so much gallantry was turning her on but not precisely because of the sweet words of an improvised poet who was dying to get laid but because he was sharp and shameless just like her.

\- Visits are over. You are not the patient, you are in perfect condition so you must leave - Alicia said as she approached the table next to the door to check if everything was okay with the Captain´s breakfast.

\- Sure, you are the boss. Little brother, I'll be back in the afternoon. I want to talk to Doctor Prieto - said Andrés as he looked at Alicia or rather, her legs that were definitely his type.

\- Andrés, you don't have to take care of me. I'm old enough. I can talk to Doctor Prieto myself - Sergio answered, trying to sit down to drink a little more water. His leg still ached but luckily it was healing pretty fast.

\- I know but if everything goes the way I think, you will thank me - Andrés said with a smile as he approached the door and his favorite nurse.

\- I hope to see you later, Miss Sierra - Andrés said, taking the woman's wrist to place a sweet kiss on her hand.

\- We'll see. By the way - she withdrew her hand quickly - It is true what they say - said Alicia touching her long red hair, letting it fall on her chest - You don't know what fire is until you're with a redhead ... Andrés - she said smiling mischievously while biting her lower lip - I must change the serum on my patient and you must go.

Andrés smiled and took a deep breath. Now that he thought about it, he had never been with a redhead before but something told him that the fire of that nurse would burn him immediately.

~

Raquel moved the arm on her eyes and opened them again. She had been tossing and turning all night and had hardly slept at all. She could be worried about Hanoi, the trip that was supposed to last two days had been extended to seven that felt like an eternity but she knew Agata would take care of him as if it was hers while she was gone. Deep down she knew that was not what bothered her, she was a woman that kept her promises and she had failed him. And she couldn't stop thinking about it. She had everything ready to go but she was still in bed in her nightgown staring at the ceiling thinking about the conversation she would have when she got to the hospital. She glanced at the bedside table and picked up the small bouquet of lavender. She rested it gently on her lips. That warm, sweet scent always calmed her. She closed her eyes again and remembered that morning when that calm entangled in tiny flowers sought refuge in her hair as if it was part of her. It was the last time her heart fluttered without warning , she still remembered how she had blushed like a child at the Captain's caress that day. The touch of those little edges of delicious perfume now on her neck was bringing back the memory of the subtle caress of that man who seemed rough but had the softness of a feather on the tips of his fingers. She still remembered the way the skin on her neck had bristled with the heat of his breath. For the first time she was feeling a similar sensation between her legs now as if the sun was mistaking her thighs for bouquets of lavender bathing them with its light and its warmth.

\- Raquel!!! I hope you are already up. I wanted to let you know that we are waiting for you to have breakfast downstairs so then we can leave immediately - Mrs. Fuentes shouted from the other side of the door making her blink.

Raquel opened her eyes and swallowed, her mouth was dry and her breathing was racing, her heart pounding as much as the heels that were moving away down the hall. She looked down at the lavender bouquet now brushing the inside of one of her thighs. She did not know how it had gotten there but it had happened remembering that moment. She touched her cheeks, they were warm as the velvet of those flowers. She remembered her conversation with Ágata and days before. 

´With Alberto I did not feel that deep desire like a fire that burns you inside. And I want that, Aǵata´. 

She took a deep breath, she had never felt something like this but what she was feeling now was quite similar to what she imagined when she said those words.

~  
\- Andrés, I don't know how you convinced the Doctor to let me leave the hospital at night.

\- Well, you know that i´m very convincing, I have the gift of words and I would say that my charisma helps a lot actually - he said smiling as they walked in.

\- And above all you have your modesty, right? You should change your name to Narciso - Sergio said rolling his eyes. Not a day went by when he did not have to deal with his brother´s inflated ego.

\- I'll think about it, little brother - Andrés smiled, raising his eyebrows, imagining. Narciso De Fonollosa sounded quite sophisticated all of the sudden - I just promised the Doctor that you would not drink and in case anything bad happens, we are one block from the hospital so we are good. Of course this is a bar and I'm not someone who keeps promises, my ex-wives would agree so at least have one beer with me, ok?

Andrés approached the bar while Sergio sat at one of the tables. Despite walking only a block, his leg was warning him that he still couldn't run a marathon. He smiled remembering the words of that woman who visited him every morning, he couldn't win a dance contest either but that did not worry him, he was a lousy dancer after all. He looked around, it was Friday night and it made sense that the bar was a bit crowded but it seemed like a fairly quiet bar and there was nice music so the best he could do was enjoy the night. The truth was that it was all he needed to clear his head a bit. It would do him good to trade the view of the gardens and the sounds of the birds for music from the jukebox beautiful women who wore more than a white uniform for once. 

Andrés came over with two beers and sat looking at the door. He hoped he had been as convincing with the redhead as he had been with Doctor Prieto earlier.

\- Look at these people laughing, Sergio. Look at this crowded place, this joy everywhere, all this is because of you, brother. Feel, enjoy, live the freedom you gave them without asking for anything in return - he raised his glass and invited him to do the same - For freedom, for finding Tamayo soon, that son of a bitch, for you and for your speedy recovery – said Andrés taking a sip of beer, his eyes fixed on the door – Which i think ... will be sooner rather than later - he said smiling as he made Sergio turn around.  
He immediately found the smile that he had lacked lately. He tried not to smile, he knew that his brother would not leave him alone if the corners of his mouth shyly raised on his face. Luckily, only he could hear the way his heart was beating, he believed that not even the music there could cover the loud sound. But truth was he was happy to see her again.

But she was not alone, her friends were with her and from the moment they had walked in all the men at the bar had turned.

Silene pushed herself in like a whirlwind, mingling among the people or rather, among the men who, without having to introduce themselves, were already fighting to buy the younger nurse a drink while Ágata and Monica stayed outside smoking. Alicia rolled her eyes, standing on tiptoes, she smiled when she saw that weird mustache that she didn't like but that made her distinguish him miles away. It all came down to that mustache and the way he was looking at her. That man was really cheeky and she loved that. She grabbed Raquel by the arm, practically lifting her feet off the ground and dragged her to the table immediately.  
"Ladies," said Andrés, standing up. Sergio lowered his head, wishing he could have done the same with the same speed - You are going to forgive my brother but you understand more than anyone that he is still recovering.

Sergio looked up to find a small but sweet smile and those brown eyes that could even stop a storm with a simple blink.

\- I'm sorry - he said outlining a smile and pointing at the cane by his side – I would only make you lose at least five minutes of your night.

\- You´re with a cane. What a quick recovery, Captain - said Raquel swallowing hard, losing part of her smile because she knew that she had not been there to see his progress as she promised.

\- Yes, it is a pity that you were not there to see me these days -he said showing a bit of annoyance - But luckily Miss Gaztambide and Miss Oliveira helped me a lot.  
\- I have no doubt that it was the way you say, especially Silene who must have helped you with great pleasure - she said smiling somewhat uncomfortably because Silene was always there to be the protagonista. It was strange but she felt that he was trying to make her feel bad for being absent and she did not think that his attitude was that of a gentleman. At least the one she thought he was. The Captain noticed that the beautiful nurse's face was tense, he lowered his gaze, he was being rude and he was ashamed but he was human and sometimes he lacked tact with the ladies.

Alicia and Andrés gazed at that nurse and her patient as if that bar was a chessboard and the two of them, the black and white pieces. Should they wait for someone to checkmate or ...?

\- Eh ... tell me Miss Sierra, do you want me to get you a beer or maybe something else? - Andres said somewhat uncomfortable because he didn't know if those two would make peace or start a war right away.

\- I´d better go with you. The air here is tense, isn't it? - Alicia said rolling her eyes.

And before they could blink, they found themselves alone at that table.

\- Would you do me the honor of sitting down, Miss? - The Captain asked as he gave her a charming smile with the one he was apologizing for his attitude before.

Raquel smiled and lowered her gaze, accepting his invitation. There it was, once again that gallantry she knew and that intense gaze that made her feel uncomfortable like the hot air of that Friday night.

\- Would you like a drink? It may take me half the night to get to the bar but if you don't mind ... - he said with a smile making an effort to make her smile. Again, dealing little with women unless it was to get laid didn't make him look good.

\- I'm fine, don't worry - she said, completely loosening up into a warm and friendly smile as she sat across from him and rolled her eyes around the room seeking any of her friends.

He breathed easy, he had taken that smile as a gesture to sign peace. Still, he noticed her discomfort, something told him that she didn't deal with men very often either unless they were hospital patients.

\- I thought I would have to get used to a new nurse. I was losing hope with your return - he said, cutting off the tension.

\- Yes, the trip took longer than i expected, we just arrived a couple of hours ago - Raquel said biting her lower lip and grabbing the braid on her back to lay it on her chest - By the way, I wanted to apologize because I couldn't say goodbye the day I left.

The Captain was silent for a moment, those words had sounded as if she was giving him the peace that he had lacked all those days ago as a gift.

\- Do you say goodbye to all your patients every time you leave or ... are you sorry you didn't say goodbye to me? - he asked, staring into her eyes.

Corteus but direct, Raquel thought. She wasn't sure if he wanted to make her uncomfortable once again or give her a nice welcome.

\- What i mean is… I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. I said I would be with you when rehab started and i wasn't. I don't want you to think I'm not a professional. I would have liked to be with you in those first steps of rehab - she looked up and found Silene dancing with a couple of boys in the middle of the room - Although I don't think you cared much about my absence, perhaps you did not even notice i was gone. Silene can be very helpful.

The Captain blinked and scratched his beard gently. Could it be that she wanted to know if he had missed her?

\- If you keep tightening that braid, your hair will be ruined, Miss - he said outlining a smile again as he watched that young woman with short hair steal the attention of more than one man - And, speaking of Miss Oliveira, yes, I won't deny that she is a very dedicated girl but - he paused - but believe me she is not you.

Raquel looked up in a heartbeat and flicked her braid back. Her heart began to flutter like early in the morning, once again her cheeks were warm and she felt she could not hide it. Now she did wish she had accepted the drink offered by the Captain when they were left alone.

\- She didn't bring me lilies like you did, not even once" - he smiled - I don't think anyone, much less a man, could nor notice your absence, Miss.

His eyes. His dark eyes were impossible to avoid. They entered hers like an arrow as if they wanted to pierce inside her until they reached the depth of all her secrets. That look was burning her, he seemed to be undressing her in a crowded place and she didn't know how to react or what to respond when all she could do was try to breathe normally. She only managed to smile and it was enough for him. It was like an invitation to visit paradise on earth where she thanked him with her heart on her lips. It was that moment when he knew that nothing could make his bad mood and pain of those lonely days go away like that smile, a smile that gave him peace every day like nothing else, the same smile that immediately faded for all of the sudden leaving him confused. Raquel swallowed hard, she knew that laugh that was crossing the front door. She blinked when the man's gaze met hers while walking in her direction and she got up anxiously.

\- I'm going to the bathroom for a minute, okay? - said Raquel looking at the Captain.

\- Are you ok? Do you want us to go out to get some air?

\- No, no, I´m ok. Be right back - she said with a forced smile and quickly walked away.

~  
He got up, holding onto the table, watching her leave. She seemed to have seen a ghost, he just hoped she didn't disappear as such. He observed among the people, he was looking for Andres although he imagined it would be in vain, he would probably have his hands full with nurse Sierra. After all he had no choice but to find his own beer and wait for her. He walked to the bar, it would take time but it would be easier than finding Andres.

Raquel closed the bathroom door while adjusting her braid and dress. She was immediately startled, her heart just rising to her mouth.

\- Raquel, listen to me. I want to talk to you, you can't avoid me forever. We work together – the man grabbed one of her wrists and brought her closer to him - I don't want things to go wrong between us.

\- Doctor Suarez, I don't want to talk about what happened last night. I´m asking you to let me go, please - said Raquel trying to get away in vain.

\- Raquel, I apologize for kissing you like that but I do not apologize for having kissed you. You see, I really like you and you know that, I think we could -

\- We could, nothing. You and I work together and you took advantage yesterday because you are my superior and I follow your orders. But only when we are working and you mixed it all up last night - she pulled her wrist and managed to get loose - Do not speak to me again unless it is for work, do you understand me?

Raquel walked away through the crowd towards the street. The Captain followed her with his eyes, he had just witnessed a scene that he did not understand but he had not liked it at all. If it hadn't been for that cane, he would have moved quickly to put that Doctor in his place. She seemed upset, he couldn't let her go like this. Andrés watched his brother leaving, following his favorite nurse.

\- Miss Murillo does not seem very happy - said Andrés, looking away – Maybe something happened with Sergio?

Alicia touched his face and forced him to pay attention to her again.

\- Does it matter? Didn't the Capitan tell you today that he was old enough for you to take care of him? Raquel is old enough, too. Just leave them.

Andrés smiled, it was imposible not to follow the orders of a woman like her, who had him more than interested and now cornered against the bar.

\- Besides, I think we have something more important to discuss. I mean, if you're going to look at my legs AND also my cleavage all night like you have been doing, it would be better to be les formal, right? Alicia. Call me Alicia - she licked her lips - It's Friday night. It's a good time to get burned - she smiled - don't you feel like it ... Andrés?

~  
Raquel walked out and took a deep breath. She was gasping for air and her hands were shaking. She walked a few steps forward and leaned against the wall o fan abandoned shop next to the bar. She hated he had put her in that awkward position, now it would all be strange and just remembering what he had tried the night before made her skin crawl and not in a good way. He had tried to kiss her when they were alone when he had offered to walk with her to the room but that was not the worst of it all, she had resisted, she had refused and yet he had forced her against the door until she had managed to stop him. Now all she felt was helplessness and rage. She was just a nurse doing her job and she had never given him any reason to believe she wanted something more. Why did men believe that they could take whatever they wanted without consent just because they were men? She did not want Doctor Suárez to become the enemy like in a war, she did not want it to be strange to work with him but she was sure that he would make that he would turn that hospital into a battlefield from now on.

Raquel saw a shadow and took two steps back.

\- Easy, relax. It's just me - said the Captain, extending his arm to keep his distance.

Raquel breathed in relief still trying to catch her breath.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you go out like this and well, i´m sorry, i know it´s non of my business but I didn't like the tone of the conversation that you were having with that doctor. I don't want to intrude but I feel like I should because - he paused and took a couple of steps closer, he couldn't see her hurt – Well, i just want to know if you are ok.

Raquel looked down, felt an immense weight falling from from her eyelids on her entire body although she knew it was pure rage and pure impotence.

\- Yes, I am - she swallowed and looked up, her eyes were wet - I'm fine. Don't worry about-

She couldn't finish the sentence and started crying. That weight she was feeling shifted to the Captain when he saw her tears. He took a deep breath, helplessly, he couldn't see her like that. He approached with some difficulty, he could not be standing for too long and had already abused since he had left that table but nothing mattered to him as long as she stopped crying. He knew suffering, he had suffered in life so many times, he could bear anything but he could not bear suffering in that beautiful face of that woman who was strong in the outside but just as fragile inside. Raquel lowered her gaze once more, she didn't want him to see her like that. The Captain brought his arms close to her small body and hugged her very slowly, gently as if he wanted her body to softly trust his arms. Raquel opened her eyes when her wet cheek leaned against the Captain's chest, felt one of his hands on her back, the other one on her hair, and she closed her eyes again. She had just noticed that she had rested one of her own hands on the Captain's heart. It was like listening to the sound of the sea when it roars breaking waves on the shore but despite being strong it was incredibly peaceful. Could a hug calm her so quickly and give her so much peace? The comfort between those arms felt like the warmth of a home, the kind of fantasy with sweet and intense scents and the cozy warmth of an old fireplace that only existed in the novels she read. The Captain dared to press her a little more against him and her small body loosened in his arms, he surrounded her even more feeling her heart beat as if it was going to explode. He closed his eyes, the weight of her body was being too much for him without the help of the cane that he had dropped on the ground but none of that mattered now. No discomfort would break that hug. Nothing would make him stay away from her and her pain. He smelled lavender in her hair and smiled.

It is said that after every storm comes a calm and that was happening right there. However, that innocent sweet consolation was unleashing something greater than a simple storm, in that embrace a fire was being born and the desire not to let go and although they did not know it yet, they were burning already.

She knew that nothing had ever felt as good as that hug from that rebel. Just as he knew that the emptiness he had felt days ago had already disappeared like the tears of that woman on his chest just by having her close.

⚜

Btw, i wanted to let you know that you can find me on twitter as @alvarosbeard  
I upload sneak peeks and post pictures related to the chapters. I´m extremely visual as you might have noticed already ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for stopping by 🤍


	8. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and Happy New Year!!!!
> 
> I know it´s been a while but i am back with this slow burn and i want to thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter, i´m so glad you still want this story even if it is not in english but as long as i can do it, i love translating it and even if it takes me a day or two after psoting it in spanish, i will do it for you! ;)
> 
> I love the AO3 format but i hate you can´t post pictures and i wish you all see the cover for this fic that a lovely girl con twitter made for me. Thank you so much margaritaxoq i´m sooooo in love! If you want to see it, it is on my twitter profile @alvarosbeard Believe me, want to see it! is perfect!!!!! 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter and keep falling in love with this slow burn that might not be that slow already! ;)

~

Several minutes had passed and the feeling did not stop. Nothing had ever felt so natural to either of them who seemed to be melting into the other as they felt their fingertips deepening that hug. They were letting all the weight of worries and anguish slip between their bodies to give way to the most immense peace, one they had never known until that moment. Everything around seemed to be miles away, the voices, the music, the people and they seemed to be within a bubble not wanting to leave that tender space anytime soon. Raquel squeezed her eyes shut, her body suddenly shrinking. 

Was he pulling her closer against his chest? 

Minutes ago she had felt that way when that rebellious tear rolled from her cheek to his chest. Just now she noticed that since that moment he had not loosen the hand in her hair either. That touch was familiar because it was the same one that he had wrapped in lavender days ago and the one that had made her blush like nothing had ever done before.  
That hand on her hair and also the other one shyly circling her wais, she was sure that the only reason she was not touching the ground was precisely because of that, because of that arm of his that held her with sweetness and extreme delicacy. She needed to breathe properly allof the sudden and she knew it was time to part but for some reason her body was resisting.

Or was it all her because that hug felt too good?

The sound of a broken bottle and a fight outside the bar startled them and for the first time in a while their bodies stopped feeling the heat they were sharing. They both looked away towards the entrance, without warning the Captain stepped in front of Raquel, vigilant, anxious protecting her in case that fight got out of control. His gaze fell on the ground, he observed the cane, the pain in his leg was beginning to feel strong but he didn't want to move, not if it meant Raquel was in danger.

For seconds she had been observing the Captain´s physique who was protecting her as if a bomb was about to explode in their faces. She couldn't see his face but she could feel the tension surrounding his shoulders, his strong arms, his nervous muscles and she could even feel his intense breathing escaping from his mouth. He was alert like a hunter waiting to shoot his prey, she imagined that this was how a soldier lived always prepared and whose home was anywhere as long as it was under the stars. However she felt his reaction was somewhat exaggerated, it was a simple fight of two drunks who wanted to demonstrate their manhood in the most primitive way, just punching each other. She took two steps ahead but his hands reached behind, stopping her. He hadn't even turned to look at her and yet it hadn't taken a second for him to react. He seemed to have just felt her, he had only opened his hand and had brushed one of her thighs, stopping her walk. She had never needed a man in order to defend herself and that day was no exception but something about that behavior had been enough to take her breath away and far from having made her uncomfortable, it had made her blush immediately. Suddenly and despite the cold breeze of that starry night, an unusual heat began to invade her from head to toes.

The noise began to vanish among the people outside the bar when the fight was over, he turned immediately to meet that smile that evidently not only made him happy in the mornings but also during nighttime.

\- Uh ... I'm sorry i stopped you like this. I did not know where that fight could end and, well, you see, what happens is that I have a protective instinct, one quite strong - he smiled - At least that is what my brother says, that being Captain and having men men under my responsibility made me that way, truth is I am always aware of them and ... i guess i am much more protective if i have a woman with me.

\- You don't think I can take care of myself? I thought we had that covered already. – she smiled.

The sweetness on the still stiff face of that man trying to apologize made her bite her lower lip. She was thankful for the shadows between them and the cold breeze of that night because she still felt that sudden heat inside and did not know how to turn it off.

\- No, no, it is not that but I would not like anything happening to you. Miss, in my presence, that will never happen.

Raquel kept silent and smiled and for the first time she stared at him paying attention. It could be the uniform because any handsome man looks gorgeous in a suit but for the first time she felt that if Agata was there, this time she could answer her about the Captain without hesitation. He was really handsome and had that tough bad boy look that every woman craves and yet delicacy in his smile and his touch that could make any woman fall in love with him. His brown eyes were sweet but intense, he had a shameless piercing gaze and his hands were masculine but soft, his hair was a bit long, at least the curly ends that folded just a little over his neck, his beard could be a little neater but she couldn't deny that this sort of wild fierce style suited him very well. And now that she had been able to see him fully without him bothering her with his penetrating gaze, she realized that he also had a well-worked body, and just following the line of his body and his muscles with her eyes, she began to feel that strange heat once again. It was at that moment that he ran his hand over his neck and she felt as if he had stolen her breath, he adjusted the collar of his shirt and lowered his hand making the first two buttons escape from the buttonholes. His chest peeked shyly out of the shadows and she gulped. She grabbed the braid on her back and rested it on her chest, she looked down and suddenly felt her cheeks warm. She felt strange, it was like that moment when she found the small bouquet of lavender caressing her thighs. If she had that bouquet in her hands right there, she knew those delicate flowers would turn into small flames.

She also knew he was far from being her type of man. She had never dated a wild-looking rebel with misaligned hair and a rough looking beard and so maybe she had never intentionally set her eyes on him but now that she did, the answer was obvious. 

He was really handsome and made her uncomfortable like no other man.

She watched as one of his legs loosened and saw the cane on the ground for the first time.

\- God! I'm sorry – she said ina miserable tone.

Raquel ran to get the cane and handed it over to him immediately. He relaxed for a moment and staggered, she took his arm and crossed it around the neck, trying to hold him. Of course she was tiny and he wouldn't put his full weight on her but he let her believe he was holding on to her.

\- Let's just walk up to the wall, okay? So you rest a little. You shouldn't have been standing for so long without the help of the cane, Captain - said Raquel as they walked slowly.

They had never been closer like that and not once but twice in one night.

Sergio inhaled strongly and she understood that he was in pain. But it was not really because of that, he did not need to feel the scent of lavender on her, her own aroma was sufficient and incredibly intoxicating and it seemed to be making him dizzy in the sweetest way. He leaned against the wall, he was somewhat agitated, he had not imagined that leaving the hospital would tire him so much. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath, put one of his hands in his pants pocket and grabbed a cigarette.

\- I don't think that will help you breathe better - she said with a smile.

\- You promise not to tell my nurse? - he asked with a smile as warm as irresistible.

\- Fine. Just for this one time, your secret is safe with me – she said smiling back.

For a moment they were silent, he, enjoying the cigarette and she… the sight.

What was happening to her? Why was she staring at him so much? There had to be a full moon or something in the air because she wasn't like that at all.

"He is a patient but he is also a man." She remembered Agata's words and understood that for the first time she was seeing as such, as just a man.

\- I want you to know that i won´t let you go back to that bar with that doctor bothering you. Get angry all you want with me but i won´t.

Raquel outlined a small smile that she was able to hide thanks to the shadows of that night.

\- Captain, I appreciate your gesture very much but it is not your responsibility to take care of me.

\- You do it daily. Why can't I do it now? For once don't be proud, come on! Besides, here we are outside the hospital and you are just a beautiful woman talking to me. You must be tired from the trip, you´d better rest, if you want I can walk you home.

Raquel smiled, he looked wild but he was a true gentleman.

\- No need, I´m staying at the hospital tonight. I agreed to work today and tomorrow without a break to take the whole day after tomorrow.

\- Lucky me. I'm going in the same direction as you do and to the same place.

\- I don't think it's wise for you to keep walking, Captain - Raquel said a little worried.

\- It´s just a few meters to the hospital, besides... if something happens to me, you are a nurse. You will take care of me.

They both smiled.

\- Ok but tell me if you want to stop or if you need to lean on me, alright? – said Raquel with a wide smile.

~

\- You should calm down, cowboy - Alicia said while finishing the beer in her hand, looking for a little cold and relief, the one that she had lost when Andres had cornered her against a dark wall near the entrance. - At least buy me dinner first - she said with a mischievous smile.

Andres smiled and kissed her neck again. Alicia hated that damn mustache but it felt funny against her skin. She pushed him away and he squeezed her and kissed her a little bit more.

\- What do you think if we better skip dinner and go straight for dessert? - Andres said with a naughty smile as he looked away outside the bar while kissing her.

\- Well, it seems like it's your lucky day because my shift at the hospital is over for today and I would love to show you how I start a fire from scratch. It's a special power that only redheads like me have - she said now kissing his neck.

\- Well, they say that seeing is believing, right? - he looked up again and saw his brother smiling outside as he walked with his favorite nurse - Although I think the fire has already started - he said smiling at that image so similar to the ending of any romantic movie.

~

They began to walk slowly at a snail's pace, she didn't want him to rush, he just wanted to enjoy that walk with her. The night was starry, but it seemed that hell had decided to open up in the center of Lisbon because it was unbearably hot now, but even with that suffocating heat, it was a splendid night like stolen from painting. The silence was not uncomfortable but rather friendly, the two felt very good in each other's company and wanted to enjoy that moment fully.

Even without the need for words, Raquel did not feel complete silence but rather the sound of a word which was like an echo in the back of her mind.

Beautiful.

He had called her beautiful, he found her beautiful. The thought made her smile immediately.

The Captain didn't want to ruin this moment, after all he was happy to have her around. His gaze was somewhat uneasy, though, he was looking at the floor for fear of stumbling, but from the corner of his eye he was able to see the movement of her legs as she walked. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious, but it was taking his breath away and he couldn't help but wonder if those legs would be as soft as the skin he'd accidentally caressed a few days ago.

SHE was taking his breath away and that had never happened with any woman before.

They got to the hospital and walked together from the entrance to the room, with Raquel helping him even more than that cane. They approached the bed, he was sweating a lot.

\- You don't have to pretend with me. I know you are in pain because you shouldn't have gotten out of bed and walked so much. You are not yet recovered. Stop behaving like a child.

The Captain smiled. Annoying and still beautiful.

Raquel's body leaned just a little over him so that he could sit straight without having to make any effort. He watched her, the heat of one of his cheeks brushed her nose, she felt his gaze burning her face and looked up. Their eyes met, once again they were close and not only their eyes, but their lips as well. The cane hit the ground and they both blinked away. Raquel smiled as she lifted the cane and avoiding to meet his eyes again. She closed the curtain next to the bed and observed the nightstand.

\- You left and the lilies withered without your company, he said with a smile as he lifted his feet and lay down on the bed.

\- Don´t worry. I'll bring you new ones when I can – she replied with a sweet smile.

\- I'd rather you didn't go away again.

He kept his gaze on her, Raquel touched the braid on her chest and held it tight, he blinked and smiled. He was making her nervous once again.

\- "I didn't go to party, I was working, Captain," she said trying to sound casual.

\- I know, I know but I would be very sorry if more flowers were ruined because of your absence.

Raquel smiled, she was blushing again and he had just stopped feeling pain seeing that sweet smile of hers.

\- You should rest. Tomorrow you have to go on with your recovery, or do you not want to leave this hospital as soon as possible? - she asked opening the door - Good night, Captain.

Raquel closed the door and he kept looking at the door eventhough she was no longer in the room. 

Did he want to leave that place? Perhaps the reality was that he did not want to leave now.

~

The morning at the hospital had started with a traffic accident involving two cars that had gone off the road and there were injured. Everything had been a mess since early in the morning and she hadn't even been able to do the rounds. Monica and Silene were checking on her patients because Prieto wanted her to assist him with the seriously injured. Luckily, Raquel had at least been able to speak with Ágata to ask her about Hanoi, who had stayed with her mother when she had to work. Ágata had assured her Hanoi missed her a lot but he was fine and her mother was going to drop him off at her placer later. Ágata had a key from her place since her mom had died. 

She didn't know how it happened but she hadn't even been able to get lunch, just coffee and a toast in the morning, no time for a decent shower either and now it was 7pm al lof the sudden and she was completely exhausted. She was already dreaming of the next day that she would have to herself, a day she planned to stay in bed until her body ached.  
Now that the new patients were stable and she had been able to breathe for the first time all, it was time to check on the regular patients before leaving the hospital. She was walking to the Captain's room, when she remembered she had not been able to bring him lilies that morning. Now, he would have to wait until she returned from her day off but she would bring him those flowers. She frowned when she heard screams from within the room and walked slowly trying not to interrupt what seemed to be a private conversation.

\- Sergio, it is dangerous for you to stay here. I don't know how but Tamayo still has some power and he organized a group of soldiers to look for the rebels, to look for us. US, Sergio. Tamayo knows that there are injured rebels around, they will come looking for you at any moment.

Raquel moved a little closer. It was the voice of his brother Andres.

\- Well, I'm going with you, then. With you and the boys until all this is over.

\- No, Sergio. You can't come with me. We are staying in tents, something very improvised, you know that we sleep anywhere but you are still recovering.

\- Andres is right, you are not fully recovered and the wound can open any minute without supervisión. You can´t sleep anywhere.

It was Alicia. She was in the room with them. It no longer seemed such a private conversation and she walked in.

\- Stay at my house.

The two men and Alicia looked at her with the same surprise. She didn't know how but those word had slipped from the tip of her tongue.

\- What? – The Captain eyes were wider than the sun when rising.

\- Captain, you need a place to stay, you don´t have any other option. I´m leaving the hospital right now.

Alicia smiled. She admired the courage of that woman even when they were not friends. If only she knew she was not only helping but falling hard for that Captain already.

\- Raquel is right, it´s the best. At least for tonight. I will talk to Ágata, we will be on this floor tonight and tomorrow, we will make sure nobody gets in. Doctor Prieto won´t be in tomorrow, so it´s just us really checking on the patients – said Alicia elbowing Andres.

He looked at her for a second, confused. She stared at him firmly.

\- Eh… yes, yes. Alicia is right. We should get going. The sooner the better. I have a car waiting outside.

The Captain looked for Raquel´s eyes.

\- Are you sure about this? I don´t want to get you into any trouble, Raquel.

\- Yes, i am. I am just a nurse taking care of you, Captain. If something happened to you, i would feel really guilty. After all, you are my patient, right? – she smiled.

\- We should go out the back – said Alicia – Come on.

Andres grabbed his brother while Alicia checked that no Doctor was around. Raquel grabbed the cane and breathed. Her heart was racing like a wild horse. She was feeling that fire she had always wanted as if it had always been inside her.  
-  
Andres left them at the house, Raquel walked in and suddenly heard a familiar meow.

\- Hanoiiiiii, my love! how much i missed you and your funny whiskers – she said hugging him and kissing him deeply.

The Captain smiled and Raquel put him down.

\- So this is the famous Hanoi. Hi, buddy! – said Sergio looking at the fluffy animal feeling his straight up tail with a hooked tip against his legs.

\- Wow! That is quite a friendly greeting. He is very selective, does not like many people. He is also quite protective… like someone i know – said Raquel with a tender smile. - Please, make yourself comfortable, you must be hungry, um…. i will make us some dinner, ok?. You just stay here. Don´t worry about anything. Be right back.

\- You, you do not have to cook for me. I´m ok, really – said Sergio with a shy smile.

\- You need your strength and i really am starving. So, you do like pasta, right? – he nodded and she smiled – You just rest your leg, ok?

~

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, at first he did not recognise where he was. There was a smell of sweet and spicy sauce coming from the kitchen, he looked at the floor, his new friend was saying hi again with sweet little meows. He smiled and touched his head, Hanoi moved away and he followed him with his eyes. The bathroom door opened a bit and his naughty tail went in uninvited. 

The Captain blinked, he had forgotten how to breathe all of the sudden. There she was, in the bathroom, naked in front of a steamed up mirror, her hair up, not in a braid but in some sort of bun held by a pencil, once again he was seeing that neck, almost feeling its silky softness in the air, her perfect shoulders, her delicate back, her exquisite figure. She removed the pencil and her long hair covered her naked body, he gulped, his heart was racing like a wild horse trying to be free inside a chest that seemed to be in flames.

He had never been in love but his heart was loud and clear. 

And he knew just like that it was happening for the first time.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!! ;)  
> Thank you for the usual support and love.
> 
> ~


	9. Dangerous Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I don´t have much to say, just that i hope you really enjoy this chapter! The slow burn is not so slow anymore. The following chapter will be really important so i hope you don´t miss them and i sincerely hope you like the details and the sexual tension in this one. 🤍 Have a great weekend.

⚜⚜⚜

Raquel dropped the pencil and a familiar meow forced her gaze to the ground.

\- Hanoi, what are you doing here? You naughty kitten.

The living room was dark, he had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for dinner and everything seemed the same way because there was no movement outside. She closed the door and let Hanoi join her while she showered.

He exhaled hard and leaned his head against the wall. He had stretched out in front of the sofa behind a huge plant so that she would not see him standing in the middle of that room without being able to breathe.

Why did he agree to stay in that house with her? It was a complete mistake and there, in her house he came to realize that he liked this woman much more than he was willing to see. 

He closed his eyes. He had recorded her naked figure so well that even with his eyes closed he could still see her. He looked away when he heard the shower. A few days ago he had seen her neck, that night, her legs and suddenly he had found her entire body in front of his eyes. He appreciated the loud noise of the water, he could hide his hot agitated breath all of the sudden because he could not stop seeing her body even closing his eyes. No woman had managed to take his breath away like that and yet he had been with too many, some wilder than others but non of them was like her. She was special, she was delicate, her figure was sensual but also innocent and she was so beautiful that he could not forget what he had just seen even if he thought about Andrés flirting with Alicia non stop.

What was he doing? She was helping him and he had betrayed her trust by seeing her naked. He should have never agreed to stay. Never, he tought.

He was sure she would not let him go during the night, besides he would have to go back to the hospital and it was dangerous but he had just decided something.

He would leave that house first thing in the morning.

-

Raquel ran a hand across the mirror removing the steam and for a moment she stared as if someone else was doing it. She had never considered herself a beautiful woman but she knew that men looked at her. Men. She didn't know how but all the the sudden she had one of them at her house, now sleeping on the couch in her living room. She rested her hand on her chest, her heart pounding as if it was going to break her chest once more. She looked up, couldn't lie to her own reflection. 

Her heart only beat like this when she thought of only one person. 

When she thought about him.

She shook her head and adjusted the towel over her body. She sighed heavily. WHat was she thinkig? That man had travelled the world, he had known too many women and achieved freedom for an entire country. 

He would never notice that her heart was pounding for him.

Maybe it was the admiration she felt for him, the strength he gave her to feel comfortable and confident or maybe it was just the loneliness in her. Whatever it was, she couldn't stop thinking about him and she even blushed every time she remembered how he had taken her breath away in a hug.

That hug had felt like a home, like a warm comfort that had made her want to feel that touch again in order to breathe. She missed someone else's warmth but she had never needed it as much as she did right now. 

Her eyes on her mirror were clear and treacherous, they would not let her escape from what she was feeling.

She wanted to feel the warmth of his arms and no one else's.

-

She opened the door carefully, Hanoi came out quickly and climbed on the sofa waking up the guest. Raquel smiled, he opened his eyes and found her in front of him drying her hair with a towel.

\- Hanoi really likes you. Maybe you should take care of him instead of ágata next time – she smiled - I did not want to wake you up, i left dinner on the stove and decided to take a bath. You can do the same if you wish, there are clean towels in the bathroom.

The Captain remained silent, he was listening but he couldn't stop looking at her.

\- I know, it's the dress, right? It's strange to see me without the uniform, isn't it?

Raquel looked away, the smell that invading the living room was exquisite and that just meant one thing.

\- I'm going to see how dinner is going.

He smiled, and stared at her. It was true that he had been speechless by her dress but not because she looked strange, she just looked incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a short green dress above the knees, perfect for a spring evening and her hair was wet and somehow wild and fell on her shoulders boldly flirting with her back and mainly her cleavage.

\- Dinner´s ready.

He blinked when he heard her voice.

\- Can I use the bathroom for a minute? - The Captain asked with a smile.

\- Of course – she replied with a smile.

HE closed the door and turned on the tap quickly. He washed his hands and then rested one of them on the nape of his neck, feeling the cold water on his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror but the shower caught his gaze. There was still some steam and a drop was falling steadily into the tub.

Suddenly that shower she had mentioned seconds ago didn't sound so bad. She was just helping him and he needed stop thinking about her.

The light coming from a bedroom on his way to the kitchen made him stop and stare inside just by the door. There was a bed and a nightstand among other things, but he did not want to stay and count all the details. It wouldn't look good if she saw him sniffing around after such gracious hospitality. However, it was clear that it was her bedroom, it was simple but feminine and there was an exquisite and penetrating scent of lavender.

Hanoi was on the bed and seemed to be playing with something, he got down and immediately rubbed himself between his legs. He released what she was holding between his teeth. The Captain frowned and leaned down to pick up what he had just dropped.

\- I hope you are hungry because I have made pasta for an arm -

Raquel could not finish the sentence, she stopped smiling somewhat embarrassed and leaned the platter on the table, taking off the gloves she used to avoid burning herself.

\- It's my patch. Why is it here? What, what are you doing with my patch?

\- I owe you an apology – she replied - You see, the first day you arrived at the hospital wounded, I thought it was best to remove the patch from your uniform. You needed attention above all, and well, I was afraid that someone could find out that you were part of the resistance and might arrest you even when you needed care. Your uniform was dirty and bloody but it was clear that you were not a soldier with the official government - she looked down and smiled - I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy, first your patch, then your watch.

The Captain smiled.

\- So it's not the first time you saved me. First, that day without knowing me and now tonight. Tell me, aren't you afraid to help a rebel like me?

It was true that she still wondered how she had dared and it all seemed crazy and abrupt but she did not regret her decision at all.

She also wondered why he always wanted to make her uncomfortable? 

What did he want from her?

\- Why? Should i be afraid of you? Are you dangerous? – she asked staring at him while tightening the gloves in her hand because this time she did not have her usual braid to grab.

He smiled. No, he wasn't dangerous, but thinking about her was.

Hanoi climbed onto the table and they both looked away. They had stayed too long looking at each other. It had to be the king of the house the one breaking the ice.

\- Hanoi! You know i don´t like it when you do that - she hugged him and kissed him - I'm sorry, Captain. He is a some kind of a -

\- Rebel? - he smiled - Believe me, I totally understand the little fellow. Sometimes it is difficult to ignore what the heart wants - he paused, his heart wanted to escape his chest like a wild animal just by looking at her – and, he seems to want… our dinner.

Raquel smiled and looked down. Those eyes of his burned again when they stared at her.

\- You´re right. We should eat it before he gets it. Please sit down.

-  
They were both hungry but that was not what was keeping them quiet. Neither had imagined being like this with the other, they felt strange but it was a comfortable discomfort. They had met eyes more than once despite tryng to avoid it and had raised their glasses of wine more times than they should have. Their nerves were betraying them, perhaps it was the alcohol that she had insisted on having because her mother said it was a sin to eat a good plate of pasta with water, or perhaps it was their hearts that spoke aloud while they were not capable of doing it.

\- Raquel, thank you – now it was him who broke the ice - You really didn't have to do this for me. I don´t want you to get into trouble because of me. What would happen if they find out I'm not at the hospital?

\- Don't worry, you've already heard Alicia. She and Ágata know what they are doing, together they are very convincing. Trust me.

\- Okay, i will - he smiled gently - But there is something else i would like to ask you - she opened her eyes, surprised - You will have to know me a little better because now I already know that besides being an excellent nurse, you are a great cook - he rested the fork on the empty plate and smiled again - It was delicious - he lowered his gaze pausing, he was not sure if he dared say the next words but he wanted to so badly.

\- You know? No woman has ever cooked me before.

Raquel looked up and smiled. She suddenly felt a mix of pride, victory and satisfaction. She never needed compliments because she knew that she always gave her best no matter what she was doing even if it meant arranging lilies to brighten up a room but it as nice to hear from time to time that her dedication had not been in vain.

The truth was that she never finished the full plate and this time she had done it because she had never cooked with so much love.

\- It was nothing. What kind of hostess would i be if i just offered you a place to sleep and a glass of water? Also, being your nurse, I know perfectly well that the last time you ate something was at lunch and that was a long time ago.

She smiled, knowing deep down that the reason she had cooked harder this time was in front of her and was starting to make her uncomfortable again.

But it felt good sharing a meal with someone again and she wanted to tell him that she had never cooked for any man either. However, she also thought that perhaps it had not been the best decision to let him stay at her house.

-Then I thank you for so much hospitality but I wonder, if we have already had dinner together, wouldn't it be better if you called me by my name? By calling me Captain tonight it looks like i was soldier who forced you to give me shelter and food for the night and I would feel terrible because I know that is not the case.

Raquel got up from the table quickly avoiding his gaze, nervous, her hands kind of shaked a little when she picked up her plate and he hurried to get up and approach her with his. 

Only then did she fully realise that they would sleep under the same roof, that he would be a few steps from her room, that she would be alone in her house with a man she hardly knew and that now he asked her to call him by his name. All in one night.

Raquel looked up and found him almost glued to her, once again his closeness was taking her breath away. Raquel kept her hands on her empty plate, he rested his on top of hers and their fingers brushed immediately.

\- I've already been calling you Raquel and you haven't stopped me.

It was inevitable to feel how their fingers were moving subtly under those plates wanting more as if they were trying to intertwine.

Raquel swallowed hard, she was trying no tto blink. Could it be happening in her mind or was she really feeling his touch? She could feel his hands resisting not to separate from those plates , he definitely wanted her to watch him.

As if her eyelids weighed on her, she batted her lashes and met his piercing gaze.

-Well, uh ... I guess I'm used to formalities with my patients but - she blinked now - I can try - she smiled and pulled the plates closer to her - I promise.

Raquel took a few steps away, feeling the breath moving in her chest again. A loud thunder made her jump all of the sudden. During dinner they had heard a strong wind blowing outside and what seemed like heavy rain but now it seemed that the sky was going to break the roof of that house and was about to throw a loud party in her living room.

-It seems that it will be an intense night - Raquel said watching one of the windows of the living room - I hope you get some sleep because you need to rest that leg.  
\- Don´t worry about me. I'll be fine, I have slept in the rain many times without a roof on me. This is like a luxury hotel.

Raquel smiled. She would soon have to go to sleep and something told her that that stormy night wpuld be the last of her problems.

\- You know what? Why don´t i go and wash these dishes and in the meantime you check if the windows in the living room are closed? Better to be safe in this weather.

\- Sure, no problem. Checking windows is my thing.

She walked to the kitchen and Hanoi followed him with a lightning speed. Raquel looked down and smiled. There was no doubt that Hanoi was loving his company, she even doubted that he already loved his new friend more than he loved her. She turned with the dirty plates in her hand and peeked behind the kitchen wall. She bit her bottom lip and smiled sheepishly as if she was committing a prank. After the death of her father, no man had stayed in that house, it was curious that she had asked him to do what the man of the house would do, what her father did when he lived and was a storm night.

She had asked him. That rebel. That stranger and it had felt so natural as if he had always belonged to that house.

-

\- Ready, all the windows are secured and I've checked the front and back doors, too - he said, clasping his hands on his back and straightening his body.

\- Thank you very much - Raquel said while she frowned - But you may, soldier. This is not the army – she smiled.

He loosened his body and smiled immediately.

-Eh ... I brought you these pajamas so that you can sleep more comfortable.

Sergio looked at the them, there was a long line of buttons and too many stripes. It was definitely not his style but it would do for the night.

\- I imagine it's not you style. They were my father's. But, he has never used them, I mean my mother bought him these pajamas over and over and he always tried to avoidwearing them so she ended up giving them away or collecting them. These were the last ones she bought before, well… before he died. He was never able to use it.

\- I´m so sorry, Raquel.

\- It´s fine. Don´t worry. He would never have used it anyway, he always said it was like wearing the pajamas of a librarian.  
They both smiled.

\- I have to agree with him but i appreciate the thought.

Raquel left the pajamas on the sofa along with some sheets and a blanket.  
\- I promise you that nobody will find out if you were them - Raquel said - Well, I imagine this sofa will be fine, right? I mean, you can have my mother's room but the bed is much smaller and I think you will feel be more comfortable here.

\- Yes, yes, of course. It is perfect.

\- Well, then I think I'll let you rest. If you need anything, my bedroom is over there.

\- I'll be fine. Thank you.

Raquel looked down and smiled. He took her hand and she turned to watch his, feeling the heat of his touch on her skin once more.

\- For everything. Goodnight.

\- Goodnight.

Hanoi rubbed himself between her owner's legs and and she looked down.

\- Yes, yes, Hanoi. Let's go! You also need to rest.

Raquel and Hanoi walked towards her bedroom. He exhaled hard, she seemed to be taking her breath away with every step. It would be a long night.

Raquel closed the door, took off her dress and sandals and put on her white, striped nightgown. She always wore it without the little pants but now that she was not alone in the house she believed it was best to wear it, too.

Hanoi started scratching the door, he was probably hungry. She knew that when he got like that it was best to let him out or he would start meowing and not even the strong storm outside would hide the shrill sounds.

She opened the door carefully, just a little, and let him out. She looked up as she smiled and for a moment she thought she was in aslep having a dream. She could see him clearly despite the shadows, he was stretching the blanket on the sofa and was only wearing those pajama bottoms. She could see his naked torso clearly. Were those tattoos on his chest and his arm? She could not stop staring hungrily at the perfection of his body. She squeezed the doorframe and bit her lower lip. That heat that she had felt with the little lavender flowers on her thighs and with his warm embrace outside the bar was coming back but this time her heart was the one on fire and she was burning inside.

Seconds ago he had looked at her mouth in the same way she was looking at him now. 

The storm would be the least dangerous thing tonight.

She wanted to kiss him. 

She wanted to kiss him like she had never wanted anything before in her life.

⚜⚜⚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome 🤍


	10. In The Line of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I know this must seem a surprise cause i´m updating regularly but i´m in the mood with this story so, here you go.  
> The chapter is longer for once and i really enjoyed writing it. I felt it was special and i really hope you feel the same.  
> Hopefully you will let me know what you think about it! It would mean a lot to me.  
> Enjoy and have a great weekend! :)

~  
He had lost count of the times he had tossed and turned on the couch trying not to make a noise, praying that Hanoi didn't start meowing seeing him so restless.  


He knew the storm had nothing to do with his insomnia and although he was trying clear his mind, count to 100 until he was tired in order to start over, he was not succeeding at all. He looked up at the ceiling and saw her delicate back like an exquisite silk surface and forming a beautiful constellation in a wild sky. He closed his eyes and saw her smile, the same smile he always had in his mind, the one that just by remembering it had become a precious lucky charm. He looked at the top of the pajamas on the chair next to the couch, if it was her father's, that meant she wouldn't have any man's clothes to lend him. 

And that could only mean that there was no man in her life. At least no one serious enough to leave clothes in the house.

God! What was he thinking? It was perfect time for that cold shower.

~

Sergio turned off the tap and rested his hands on the wet wall. He needed the noise of his thoughts to go away with the water running under his feet so desesperately. He suddenly blinked when he felt a hand on his arm. That delicate caress was unmistakable.

\- Raquel?

She hugged him from behind, her arms extended over his chest and her hands locked on his shoulders, drawing him closer.

\- I tried, I tried to stay away but I couldn't.

\- Raquel but what -?

He was confused, he didn't expect to find her there, much less feel her like that. He had never imagined that her heart wanted the same thing that he did.

\- I wanted to feel your warmth again, that comfort when you hugged me. I can't forget it - she kissed one of his shoulders - How can I sleep knowing that you're so close?

-Raquel, I - he gazed at one of her hands on his chest and kissed it gently - I can't stop thinking about you. Why do you think I'm taking a shower at this hour?

Raquel smiled and kissed his wet skin once again.

\- You really think about me?

\- "All the time," he whispered with an anxious voice.

\- Then don't go. I don't want to be alone. No, that´s not true. I just want to stay with you.

Raquel squeezed him even tighter, as she breathed between his shoulder blades.

\- How do you know i was going to leave?

\- I don´t know. It´s just a hunch but i heard spinning on the couch. Do you think i was aleep? I even dare to say that you smoked at least one cigarette. I smelled smoke coming from the living room.

\- You, on the other hand, have an exquisite smell of lavender.

He smiled and placed one of her hands on his lips, allowing himself to be seduced by the aroma that her skin gave off. Her body immediately trembled. He exhaled hard on her and she sighed into his ear when she felt the fire of his breath between her fingers, burning her silky skin.

\- "It's overwhelming" - he closed his eyes and kissed the palm of her hand.

\- "Intoxicating"

She kissed his earlobe barely pinching it with her lips.

\- "Exquisite" like you.

Raquel trailed her hand down his back and the muscles under his skin immediatelytightened. Her touch was the most delicate thing he had ever felt but she was also igniting his body as if he had just bathed with boiling water and it was becoming more and more difficult to control his anatomy.

\- I didn't know you had so many tattoos. What does this one mean? On your back?

\- It's, it's a viking compass. It is called Vegvisir. Veg comes from Vegur and means way, Vizier is guide. Vegvisir symbolizes the force that guides us when we are lost, helping us not to deviate from the straight path in life. It is also a symbol of protection.

\- And the wolf?

\- Well, I'm a bit of a lone wolf myself despite having my men, my pack. The wolf is a leader, he is strong, free, dominant, predator, nobody can beat him. It is a wild animal that despite moving by instinct often talks to the moon.

\- So, I have to understand that you are a lonely and lost wolf that has the moon as a loyal friend.

\- So it was. Until I met you. The compass was not enough to follow my straight path or… perhaps it was and without knowing it, you were always my path.

He turned and touched her cheek softly. For the first time he saw her brown eyes shining like never before. She was wearing a thin strappy white nightgown and shorts and once again she looked beautiful with her hair down. He took her hands and kissed them gently.

\- Then promise me you'll stay. Promise me.

He touched a lock of her golden hair that was stroking her cheek, a whisper escaped his mouth.

\- I'm going to do more than that.

Their eyes closed, the heat of their lips brought them closer as if they were two magnets, he caressed her cheek, she brushed his beard with her fingertips. The hunger in their eyes was real. She bit her lower lip anxiously, he watched how it subtly split and felt jealous. He wanted to be the one biting her lips, satisfying her hunger. He smiled, their noses touched, he pinched her lower lip, separating his just a little. Their shy lips touch was starting to turn them on already.

\- I want to be with you, 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 ...

Captain? He believed she was already done with formalities. He immediately opened his eyes, blinked, and she vanished before his eyes. She turned around more than once, the steam was his only company in that bathroom.

She felt so real. He had never imagined his mind as one so detailed to confuse him like this. He was losing his mind, there was no other explanation but that.

\- Captain! Captain, are you okay? I heard a noise and I think the storm broke a window in the living room.

\- Captain!

\- Yes, yes. Just a moment.

She looked at himself in the mirror, she was there but not inside that bathroom with him. She had no idea that he had imagined her holding him for several minutes.  
He took a deep breath, looked down, and saw that he had only the towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her pajama bottoms as he rolled his eyes.

\- Fuck! 

He had left the pajama shirt on the couch. 

He slowly opened the door and for the first time the two of them saw each other in a way that hadn´t happened before.

With just a few clothes.

Their gazes met, strangely they didn't seem to be showing shyness but rather interest. Their breaths seemed normal and calm but neither knew that they had forgotten how to breathe just by seeing each other because they did not expect to see the other until the next morning and fully clothed.

She was no longer seeing him from afar in the shadows, if she stretched out her arm, she was almos tsure that she could lay her hand on his chest.  
She didn't really know what desire meant but that image seemed to be a silent answer.

His wet and bare chest was catching all of her attention even though she was secretly watching the tiny drops that fell from the ends of his hair onto his shoulders. Because he was only wearing the pants of those pajamas that she had always thought of an older man until she saw him wearing them and the way she saw that thos pajamas suddenly changed.

He was trying to keep his gaze fixed on her brown eyes, but being a wolf, he could see even in the dark and without having to observe her in depth he could notice not only that the short pants accentuated her beautiful legs but also that her cotton nightgown accentuated the roundness of her breasts and revealed the softness of her shoulders. The instinct to see more had only one name.

𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦.

And it was then when he realized that the cold shower had been of no use. He ran his hands through his beard, gently drying it and combed his hair back, it was a bit dry already and had fallen forward again on his forehead only wilder.

𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦, Raquel thought.

\- I'm sorry.

They both smiled after choosing the same word to start conversation at the same time.

\- Sorry for the interruption, I heard a loud noise and thought something had happened to you, as you are not familiar with the house and it's dark. The storm doesn't help either. And when I didn't see you on the couch ...

\- I apologize, I did not want to alarm you. I couldn't sleep, it usually happens to me when I don't have the need to be alert and I thought a shower was the best way to relax.

\- Sure, you don't have to give me any explanation. I offered it to you before, remember? - she looked inside the bathroom - Would you like to give me that wet towel?

\- Oh! Yes, yes, of course.

He reached for the towel, Raquel's eyes slid down his back. He also had tattoos. She frowned trying to see the see what the drawings were about but he quickly turned making her blink.

\- There you go. We should go see that window now - he said somewhat nervous as he grabbed the cane left on the outside of the bathroom.

He walked towards the living room but tripped over a chair. He reached out to hold onto the wall but stumbled and leaned against the broken glass.

\- Watch out! - Raquel shouted – Joder! You should have let me turn on the lights first. You got hurt. Let me see.

\- No, it´s nothing. I go back to the bathroom, put some water and i´ll be fine- he said trying to avoid her touch.

\- With a nurse in the house? Don't insult me, Captain. Come on, give me your hand.

Raquel held him by the wrist, he opened his hand slowly. Her touch was enough and suddenly nothing hurt even if there was blood.

\- Okay, it's nothing serious. I'm getting the first aid kit. Just a minute.

Raquel came back quickly and it still wasn't enough for him to catch his breath. The sweetness of her hands as she checked him had made his heart race as if she had put her hand on his pants.

She took his hand once again, removed the glass, and wiped his skin with an alcohol swab, then bandaged the wound with gauze.

\- Ready - she said with a smile.

She met his gaze and felt naked once more like that wound without her care.

\- The window... - he said not knowing what else to say because he couldn't stop staring at her.

\- Do not worry. Tomorrow we´ll fix it.

She released his hand and he took a deep breath. She looked at him in surprise.

\- Now rest.

\- Good evening and thanks for everything, Raquel – he said with a charming smile.

-  
Raquel closed the bedroom door. She had rushed into the room, she was afraid that he might hear the intensity of her heart that wouldn't stop pounding every time she touched him. At all times he had looked into her eyes although she pretended not to notice while she healed him and all she could think of was the desire she had to kiss him.

~

Sergio came out of the bathroom, already dressed in his uniform and with his boots in hand, trying to make as little noise as possible. The sun had barely woken up but it was enough for him to get out of that house. He hadn't slept all night and he had waited for the first ray of sunshine to set foot off the couch. He walked a few steps across the living room and found his new friend blocking his way. He was biting his patch, he lay down on the ground and pushed the piece of cloth next to his feet.  
He didn't know if that was a sign but deep down he knew that he couldn't just leave like that. Not after what she was doing for him, she had helped him and let him stay in even with the possibility of being considered a traitor for helping a rebel.

He took a deep breath, put his boots on the ground, picked up the patch and put it in his back pocket. Hanoi started walking towards the kitchen, he followed with a smile. To his surprise, the owner of the house was already making breakfast.

\- Good morning, Captain. Would you like some coffee?

\- Sure - he answered with a smile.

~

Ágata and Andrés lowered their eyes with the perfection of two clocks that struck midnight.

\- Did we arrive at the wrong time, Captain?

Agata bit her lower lip and looked at the man who had opened the door just wearing his uniform pants.

\- Or a very good one - Andrés smiled.

Sergio blinked uncomfortably and looked down.

\- Eh ... Raquel is –

Ágata and Andrés opened their eyes as if they were suddenly two owls.

\- Miss Murillo, uh ...

\- Take it easy, soldier - Agata said smiling - I can find he on my own. If there is something that Miss Murillo knows how to make, is a good, strong coffee to wake up a dead person and right now i need it badly.

Ágata walked in and Sergio did the opposite. He stepped outside, closed the door, and watched his brother who hadn't stopped smiling since he'd stepped foot in the doorway.

\- Andrés, don't start, okay? Better give me a cigarette.

\- Do you want to share something with me, Captain ...? - he lit the cigarette without taking his eyes off him.

\- If you refer to the fact that i´m shirtless, it's because Hanoi, um… Raquel's cat, Miss Mu…. well, the cat, uh ... he was trying to catch a butterfly that came through the kitchen, got on the table and spilled the coffee on me.

\- Hmm, but why the rush? Let's start from the beginning. How was your night, hermanito?

Sergio inhaled deeply and kept silent for a moment. He didn't want to turn to see his brother because he knew he was studying him precisely as if he was a plan to attack the enemy.

\- The night was… stormy. Hot. Unbearable. Too long -he looked inside the house, his eyes fixed on her – And… beautiful.

He exhaled a large amount of smoke through his mouth and nose and looked away.

\- I can't stay here, Andrés. I simply can´t.

\- What´s wrong? Has your favorite nurse treated you badly or what?

\- Don't be silly, Andrés. It´s not that. Quite the opposite, she has been, well, she has been too kind.

\- I see. I imagine she was the one who healed your hand, right? What happened?

\- Nothing, I cut myself with a glass from a broken window last night.

\- Well, lucky you she was here to help you, right? - he said with a smile, ignoring what his brother had told him about leaving.

Both men gazed at the two women drinking coffee while smiling in the kitchen.

-I wish I had stuck the glass in my mind - Sergio said and smoked seeing the clarity of that celestial sky that seemed not to have been split in two the night before except in his dreams. 

"The calm after the storm," said Andrés, resting one of his hands on one of hos brother´s shoulders.

\- I have no idea what calm is because I have never come out of the storm - Sergio replied, keeping his eyes on the sky.

Andrés stared at him for a moment.

\- Come on, Sergio! It is not the first time that you are alone with a woman under the same roof. I know that despite your tough appearance you have manners. They won't be as sophisticated as mine but I know you know how to behave.

\- Of course I know how to behave ... but - he swallowed, making a pause - maybe I don't want to, or what is worse, maybe I can't.

\- I'm sorry, Sergio, but you can't go back to the hospital. Not yet. Alicia spoke with the hospitals in Cascais and Sintra and last night Tamayo´s men were there looking for rebels. The only reason why they could not reach Lisbon was because of the storm, because of the closed roads and it is most likely that they will search the hospital today or tomorrow.

\- I do not care. I'm going with you and the boys, then. Please! Let me go with you, Andrés.

\- Oh yeah? And what are you going to tell your favorite nurse who is taking a risk for you? And then you tell me you know about manners. You are not a coward, you won´t leave like one. Besides, you are not completely recovered. If we have to escape, you wouldn´t be able to do it. It's very dangerous.

\- It's dangerous for me to stay HERE. Andrés, you don't understand! I CAN NOT STAY.

His gaze met Raquel's. She smiled sweetly at him before taking a sip of coffee and looking back at her friend.

\- I want her. I want her the way i never wanted anyone, Andrés. I can't stop thinking about her, I imagine her, I close my eyes and see hers, I wonder what her lips taste like, if they are sweet or soft like her skin.  
He kept his gaze fixed on that woman who was playing with the braid on her chest without having any idea that she was all that his heart wanted.

\- I want to kiss her, Andrés. I want a kiss from her more than anything in this world.

~

\- Ágata, what are you doing here with Andrés? - Raquel asked as she poured her a cup of coffee.  


\- We came to see how you were, we heard that the roofs of some houses around here had been blown off by the storm so we wanted to see if you were okay. Alicia had to stay to assist Doctor Suárez, you know that when he has difficult patients he wants Alicia to control them. You know she is like a bad tempered sergeant and it works. And Mrs. Fuentes was out so we could leave, Silene and Mónica are covering us so nobody finds out that the Captain is not in his room.

Ágata rolled her eyes, her friend was fully dressed.

\- Speaking of the Captain and rooms, where did the guest of honor sleep?

Raquel moved to the table and placed the breakfast plates, avoiding the strong gaze of her friend who remained silent now drinking coffee 

How was it that she had such penetrating eyes? Seems like she wanted to go through her mind by just looking at her.  
\- Eh…, on the couch in the living room, where else? - she answered quickly.

\- Ah! and ... was it hot last night?

Raquel opened her eyes wide, what was her naughty friend implying?

\- Because he opened the door without a shirt and I don't know, I imagined -

\- I know you, Agata! I know what you imagined but nothing happened. None of that, Raquel replied as she continued setting the table.

Ágata rested her hand on the hand of her friend and Raquel looked up.

\- Raquel, you can lie to me all you want but you are putting your life in danger for a man you hardly know and I know you have a huge heart but I don't think you would do it for any patient, and you know why? Because these things that happen out of the blue, that you don't even think about, that some call crazy, are done for one thing.  
Raquel stared at her friend, there was that intense gaze again speaking to her without words. Both women blinked when the men walked in and looked away as if they were talking nonsense.

\- You are staying for breakfast, right? - Raquel asked trying to sound casual.

\- No! I must go back to the hospital. Mrs. Fuentes will be back soon.

-Yes and I must go see the boys and see what happens with Tamayo and this group of men that he sent to hunt us. Ready, then?

Sergio hugged his brother. It was as if he wanted to steal his strength in that hug so he could get through that day.

\- Pay attention to the way she looks at you, hermanito - Andrés whispered and then smiled after kissing him on the cheek - See you tomorrow. You, take care of that leg.

Ágata hugged her friend and squeezed her tightly.

\- It's called love, hermana - she whispered in her ear and smiled also seeing it in her eyes - See you tomorrow at the hospital.

Raquel nodded without saying a word. She froze as if she had seen a ghost or heard her own conscience escaping from her friend's lips.

Andrés approached Raquel and kissed her hand.

-Thank you for everything you are doing for my brother, Raquel. Know that you will always have an ally in me.

They both stood watching the door in silence until the car started and drove away.

Sergio rubbed his arms and found Raquel staring at him.

\- I ... should go get my shirt, must be already dry.

\- Uh ... sure. It´s hanging outside - Raquel said, looking away, somewhat embarrassed - I'll wait for you for breakfast, then.

\- No, don´t worry about me. The coffee i had before was just fine. I´d better go fix that broken window. I do not trust this weather and today there may be a storm just like yesterday.

He backed away from her as if the ground was burning his feet, avoiding her eyes. Raquel froze with the coffee cup in her hand. She looked at the table, it hadn't been so colorful in a long time. She hadn't asked him if he preferred sweet or savory and she had prepared both. Pan tostado with tomato and olive oil, butter buns, her mother´s favorites, torrijas, tortilla de patatas and she had also cut some fruit, in addition to the orange juice she always had in the morning. 

Hanoi climbed onto one of the chairs and stared at the table licking his mustaches, ones that seemed to be glowing with happiness.

\- Don't even think about it ot I'll end up taking YOU to the hospital if you eat all this.

Raquel sighed heavily, disappointed.

Why had he walked away so harsh like that? Would it have anything to do with whatever he and his brother talked outside?

~

They had spent the whole day apart, he had avoided her entirely with silly excuses. And once again, now it was a stormy night. Or maybe the storm was on her mind because she was disappointed but even more upset. This was not the day she had planned after working so hard for months. She believed that the best thing would have been to follow the original plan and sleep through the day without paying attention to such an ungrateful guest. But now she was with an annoying insomnia and although she tried not to toss and turn she could not help but feel the stinging gaze of her loyal companion. One that didn't talk but meowed silently that she would only fall asleep if she faced what had bothered her all day.

Hanoi scratched on the door, she pulled the covers aside and got off the bed quickly. He was right. She was a strong woman that spoke her mind. No man was going to deprive her of something as simple as falling asleep. That man out there owed her an explanation.

~

He removed his arm covering his eyes when he felt Hanoi on the couch, and opened them immediately. Raquel cleared her throat, he looked away and found her in the middle of the living room. His first reflex was to stretch the blanket to cover himself despite wearing his uniform pants. This time he wasn´t going to get so comfortable at her home in those librarian pajamas, but what if something happened and he had to stand up and help her?

\- Raquel, is everything okay? Something happened? - It was best if he sat on the couch with the blanket on his lap. 

\- Yes, something happened. Your behavior that doesn't seem fair to me. You, you have ignored me all day and I'm sure I didn't do anything to upset you.

She started walking across the room avoiding his gaze as she clenched her fingers relentlessly, somewhat nervous.

\- You have practically not eaten all day, you were fixing that window all morning and part of the afternoon and although I do not understand much of that, I am sure you could have fixed it in 20, 30 minutes at the most. 

\- Raquel…. 

-And then you took a nap because you said your leg hurt a bit, but, but it was a nap of hours, HOURS and, and ... at dinner, you accepted only a glass of wine and left me alone again.  


Raquel stopped walking, she was practically out of air and a little dizzy, her blood was pushing hard on her fingers that she kept squeezing without pause.

\- Raquel, listen – 

-And you keep calling me Raquel but you are still formal and expect me not to be formal with you all of the sudden.  


He was silent, his gaze on the ground. 

\- I'm sorry, but this is not the proper way to treat someone who is putting a job at risk for you. Maybe you - she exhaled - maybe you should stay somewhere else - she paused and looked down - if you feel so uncomfortable here.

He looked up immediately, surprised. She put her hands on her hips, lifted her chin, and looked him in the eye. She had a serious expression.  


\- Tell me something, where is that man who always has a charming smile to say thank you? Where is the gentleman I met yesterday? Come on, tell me! What happened to that man?

Raquel moved to the window. She didn't think she had complained this much in a long time but now she needed to take all the weight off her chest.

He leaned on his cane and approached her. The storm roared loudly on the other side of the window but even more in the breathing of that woman who was obviously upset.

\- Raquel, excuse me. Miss, I do not -

\- You see? Once again, Raquel and the formality - she looked him in the eye – Call me Raquel or Miss Murillo but stop confusing me, Captain and stop apologizing too. It´s annoying - she pressed her hair on her chest – I thought of you as someone brave and, and i am sure I don't deserve this attitude of yours.

He took two steps forward without taking his eyes off her, the intensity in his eyes was already burning her completely. Somehow, the height difference was minimal all of the sudden. 

-I would tell Miss Murillo to stop tightening that braid but you, I don't want to tell you anything, Raquel. 

She looked at him, surprised and released the braid immediately as if he was talking to two different women.

He tossed the cane to one side and she looked down at the wooden object that had just hit the ground.  


The next thing she felt were his hands straightening her face and her lips wrapping and sucking all the words she still had to claim on the tip of her tongue.  


The desire to kiss him was no longer a desire but a reality and her lips were opening for him like a flower welcoming spring. And it was happening right there, in that moment when she believed that he would walk away from her once again.  


But it was the opposite, he had come closer than she could have ever imagined and now his lips were convincing her to shut up and melt cause it was the best and only option.  


And so she did, she melted in the warmth of his lips and her body leaned on him like a feather being pushed by a gentle breeze. She felt like a puppet in his hands, she didn't know how to make her legs stop from shaking so much.

Because his mouth tasted like intense tobacco and sweet grapes and she couldn't stop kissing him, even if she got intoxicated. She was sure that wine had been born from the extraction of his sweet lips as if it was the most exquisite flavor on earth. Those lips were soft as silk, fresh like lilies but the passion escaping between them had the roughness of his appearance and the strength of the freedom achieved the day they met.

She felt one of his hands on her waist and loosened even more as if she was losing her freedom between his fingers. She suddenly had the urge to bring him close in the same way and lose herself in him as in the depth of an ocean.

She rested her hand on his chest and scratched the storm inside him under her fingers. She kissed him with anxiety, with hunger, with that desire that now she knew for the first time. His heart under that tattoo was intense, pounding and burning as if he was ready to obliterate all her sadness, her inexperience, her absolute innocence.

He held her tighter and it was as if the loneliness she had felt for so long vanished between their bodies to end up like dust on the ground. She was sure she would fall like a dramatic actress on stage if he stopped making her feel like this, in the clouds with her feet just brushing the ground.

His hand was now tightening the braid at the nape of her neck, it seemed that he was kissing her as if he wanted to steal all the air from her lungs to turn it into his own breath. There was a desperation in the way his lips moved, as if he had wanted this for as long as she had. Any formality was being crushed by that strange sensation she was feeling in the center of her chest, by that burning sensation she was feeling between her legs that no longer needed small flowers to stimulate her. 

The brush of his beard on her face was far better than any lavender bouquet.

She was feeling him, the man who was her patient seconds ago, the man she observed with shyness, the man she called Captain all the time, the same who was now just a man making her feel with all her senses. 

He was filling her with a kiss that seemed to have her trapped with the force of a hurricane, which was giving her the freedom that she never imagined could be felt on anyone's lips.

She moved her hand and touched his shoulder slowly, the storm in his chest hid in the spread of her fingers quickly, the ones she firmly buried in the tips of his hair pulling him closer despite feeling that she might die soon from shortness of breath.  


Maybe deep down they wanted to die right there because that would possibly happen if they continued kissing like this. She rested her hands softly on his chest trying to move him just a little, despite being afraid of waking up from a dream if their lips stopped touching. She inhaled air that was not from that man's lips but it was only for a second because she felt him furious again against her mouth wanting more, as if he needed to satisfy the hunger of a lifetime in a matter of seconds.

If that hug that she could not forget had been the closest thing to a home, the warmth of a fireplace and the sweet company of a cup of hot chocolate, this kiss was a thousand times better than that. She felt light as if she was part of the warmer breeze but strong as part of the most primitive fire.

That kiss was like floating in the air, like touching the stars, like dancing with the storm outside, she was feeling more alive than ever just by tasting his delicious mouth. She felt full, she felt happy although she was afraid of touching death once she stopped feeling him.

That kiss was all she had ever needed and she felt it was all she would need until the day she died.

She stroked his beard and pressed his cheek lightly, she needed air or she would pass out. 

His hands stop wrinkling her nightgown gently, her feet touched the ground again and she felt her braid hit her back once again.  


Their lips parted, slowly, still resisting a bit even though they knew they needed to breathe.  


He exhaled into her mouth and she did the same.

\- 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘰.

She whispered against his lips as if it was the last breath of her short life.

He opened his eyes and smiled ecstatically.

He had just found on her lips the freedom he had always sought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome ;)
> 
> Hope this chapter was all you pictured when thinking of their first kiss ;) 🤍
> 
> Hopefully you will get Sergio´s version of the kiss on next chapter! ;)


	11. Taste of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just hope you like the chapter and let me know. I have some pretty interesting things ahead and this romance will start burning accordingly to their chemistry and passion and be less formal, as well ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

-  
She closed the bedroom door and leaned back trying to catch her breath. She could still hear those words echoing in her mind.

"You're right, I should go."

He had loosened his hand on her waist and for a moment she felt closer to the ground. Her eyes were still closed trying to find the aire needed in that kiss that she hoped would be eternal. But it was when the tips of her toes stopped rising and the soles of her feet settled on the ground that she felt him away from her lips to utter those words after she had whispered his name burning between their lips.

But not before gazing at her with the depth equal to that of that long-dreamed kiss. Never in all the times that he had undressed her with his gaze had she felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time and it was because of such feeling that she did not understand the meaning of those words at all.

She could not understand how he had turned around without realizing that he was taking with him so much more than a simple kiss and the sweetness of his name in a whisper.  
He was taking a present that she could not conceive without him now.

Her heart didn't take long to pause, she didn't know what to say to him because suddenly the only word that bounced off her lips was his name as if it was the only word she had ever learned. She inhaled courage out of that air between them or perhaps from the rain that roared outside her as if it was encouraging her.

\- You can't leave with this storm. If you leave, do it in the morning.

Her head hit the door again. The bad thing was that now she wished that morning would never come.

How was it possible that he had kissed her like that and now he was walking away so indifferent leaving her with a heart burning in her chest and the fresh taste of his mouth on her lips?

Had he kissed her out of gratitude, for her hospitality?

The thought terrified her. If she had been sure of that, those hateful words that had come out of his mouth would have been followed by a slap and even if it hurt her, she would have preferred that he spend the night elsewhere. But deep down she felt that the kiss had been magical and it was impossible that he hadn't felt it that way.

She walked to the bed and crawled under the covers with Hanoi's company on her feet.

She smiled. She had called him Sergio, something she had wanted for so long but never expected to do it so soon and much less after a kiss. 

She looked at the lavender bouquet on the nightstand, put one of her hands over her mouth, and smiled. The scent of lavender was no longer necessary to remind her of him, now she had his taste on her lips, on her body, inside her mixed with the blood that ran through her veins.

She caressed her lips, she never imagined she would like the mixture of tobacco and wine so much. She had never considered herself a woman of vices. Neve ever until she met him.

She sighed.

Just as she had never considered herself a woman what waited for anything before.

But for the first time and hoping it was the last, she was waiting. She had spent the entire night staring at the door hoping he would be on the other side when the sun came up.  
Hoping he would not break her heart.

~

He woke up with the sun on his face, he didn´t know when he had fallen asleep, he only remembered been awake all night watching the door of Raquel's room wanting to stand up at the least ten times an hour and looking for the exact words to be forgiven.

He had kissed her. Her. His favorite nurse. The woman with the most beautiful smile. The woman of his dreams.

The same woman that made him feel alive and free like nothing else in the world. Before he didn't need anything. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being unattached, just sleeping under the stars with nothing more than the company of a book, his shadow, and a cigarette.

Before her that was enough.

But now he needed more, he needed her smile to face the mornings and the sweetness of her kisses to sleep without anxiety and the constant nightmares that haunted him since the death of his father and now even more with the death of his men.

Kissing her had been the riskiest, craziest decision he'd ever made. He had always lived with uncertainty, with danger, but he had never felt such fear as when he imagined her posible rejection. But fortunately for him it hadn't been like that and she had kissed him back in the most magical way as if she needed it as much as he needed her. He had gone over that kiss all night with the accuracy of a strategic plan to invade the enemy and he still believed it had been perfect.

That stolen kiss had felt like breaking the gates of heaven to live free without permission, sinning on her mouth indefinitely.

That kiss –

The thought of her was suddenly cut off by the irruption of his new friend who seemed to have a message for him under his whiskers. He carefully opened the paper to find a couple of sentences and the most beautiful name.

~  
´The hospital called me early. I didn't want to wake you up.  
I'll be back in the afternoon. Please don't go.  
We need to talk. You owe me that at least´.  
Raquel.

~

He exhaled deeply. Now he knew he wished the storm had swept him away the night before, he even wanted her to be offended and let him go. Because now even though he had decided to leave without anything changing his mind, he knew that he could not leave like this.  
Not after reading those words on that paper. Not after that kiss.  
Not after realizing that he didn't want to leave either.

~  
Raquel strode across the hospital grounds trying to focus on something else than what happened just hours ago. She hadn't been able to wipe the smile from her face the entire way since the moment she had left the room and had found him sleeping on the couch even though the storm was already gone.

And now that smile only spread more across her face with each step as if she was seeing him in front of her all the time. But it was not the image or the thought of him actualy but that path that seemed to be embracing her with the lavender scent of those little lilac flowers that were dressing it. 

She picked up a small bouquet, pulled the braid close to her chest, and tangled it in her hair. She felt its perfume, letting her fall in love with the scent for a few seconds until she looked up and met the gaze of Doctor Suarez on the other side of the garden. She looked away immediately and that smile was lost in the air all of the sudden. The braid hit her back, she walked faster and walked into the hospital.

~  
\- Good Morning? - Agata said as she blew the coffee into her cup.

\- Uh ... good morning, Agata. Hi - Raquel answered somewhat scattered while she hung her light jacket on the coat rack in the nurses' room and tried to forget about that crossing of glances minutes ago.

\- No! It was a question. She was referring to whether her friend had had a good start that morning.

The woman with black hair as night rolled her eyes, if she played riddles with Raquel she would be there until the next day for sure.

\- I mean if you end the night well ... usually the morning starts the same or ... better – Ágata said with a mischievous smile that she had just hidden behind the rim of the coffee cup.

Raquel stared at her and was silent for a moment. On another occasion she would have silenced her by diverting the subject but the reality was that she needed to share with someone what had happened.

What was still happening for her.

\- We kissed. Last night. We kissed.

Agata choked on the coffee and immediately smiled.

\- Really? AND…? How was it? I'm sure a man like that makes you even forget about your own name.

-Well, it was… it was - she bit the nail of one of her thumbs and smiled - it was wonderful.

\- I knew it. Fuck! I should have bet with Alicia.

Raquel looked at her in surprise.

\- Excuse me?

\- Alicia told me it would happen the moment you were under the same roof.

\- Were you going to bet that with Alicia?

\- Well yes but I had my doubts so I didn't.

\- Did you doubt that I could kissed him? Did you think i wasn't capable?

\- Uh ... well, Raquel. You keep calling him Captain, you're weird, I don't know. Silene would have already gotten in his pants and well I don't even remember the last time I fucked a man so… I say if you weren't my friend, maybe i would have done it too.

\- Oh! Good to know - Raquel said rolling her eyes slightly annoyed.

\- Well, uh, I mean it's nothing personal. It is rather a matter of nature. Eh ... nevermind- she rolled her eyes - I think we're straying from the topic, and then? What happened after the kiss?

-Well, he… he stopped and told me that it was best if he left. He told me that he was leaving.

\- He told you what?

\- That man won't leave. He won't leave your side - Alicia said with a smile as she walked into the room and grabbed a cup of fresh coffee.

\- How long have you been there? - Raquel asked curious praying that she had not heard the entire conversation.

-Since you said ´He told me that he would leave.

Raquel breathed in relief and smiled looking at the ground but she looked up immediately.

\- And how do you know that, Alicia? – she asked, more curious than before.

\- Because Andrés told me that he is crazy about you. As if the world hadn't noticed - she said, clinking the coffee cup with Agata's, who was smiling in agreement.

\- I'm leaving, Doctor Suárez is waiting for me. Watch the Captain's room, okay?

\- Okay, Agata answered and Alicia left the room.

Raquel was speechless. Sergio was crazy about her.

Could Andrés make such a confession?

\- Well, I would believe Alicia and if so, you should go think that this kiss will be repeated. That kiss and ... probably more - she said drinking from her coffee cup hoping that her friend understood what she was referring to.

\- You believe that…?

\- I think you have to be prepared because a man like that is going to get you up to speed quickly, Raquel. You are the one to decide if you want him to be your first man.

Raquel swallowed hard. She hadn't thought of that. She was still trapped in that kiss but her friend was right. The tension between them was becoming unbearable and now they were alone under the same roof.

\- Tell me, Agata, did anyone notice that the Captain was not in the room?

\- Not really, there was a lot of work. Mrs. Fuentes doesn't even come close to this floor and Doctor Prieto still hasn't returned from the convention. Everything´s fine, don't worry. And don't worry about what happens with that guy who kissed you. Everything will flow, try to know each other a little before anything now that you are living together - she said with an amused smile.

Raquel nodded and gave her a forced smile. She had wanted to change the subject with his absence but deep down she couldn't stop thinking about Alicia's words and those of her friend.

Now she only hoped to return home and regain the smile that she had lost in those gardens.

~  
She walked into the house, it was the first time that she hesitated to set foot in her own home because of fear. She was afraid that everything she had experienced in the last days was just part of a dream. 

Everything was too quiet.

Hanoi welcomed her immediately by entangling himself between her legs and she smiled. She stared at the sofa and her heart stopped for an instant. The same heart that had raced the night before was now impatient and expectant. It made no sense ro ask a cat that would never answer but she hoped that he had approached to tell her that it was safe to get in the house, that he would be there as she had begged all day.

She had his name on the tip of her tongue but she was afraid to pronounce it, fearing that her own voice would only echo in that house. She was afraid of feeling lonely again.  
She was afraid of going back to being who she was before she met him.

She heard a noise from the kitchen and immediately smiled. She grabbed Hanoi and left him into her bedroom so that he would not announce her arrival. She closed the door softly and walked to meet him almost on tiptoe.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, how was it possible that it had changed so much in such short time? It throbbed as if it was going to roll off her chest with a force greater than the one of a storm.

He was standing with his back facing her and he obviously hadn't heard her. He was still concentrated on moving the little spoon in the cup of coffee on the counter.

She could still feel the kiss so fresh, she even thought she could feel it in the air filling the entire house. With one of her hands she brushed her lips, she could still remember the intense flavor of the kiss that had started as a small flame burning all her expectations to end up burning in depth in the most exquisite reality. It was impossible to forget that passion that he had poured into that kiss, the one that had left her mouth feverish for so many hours.

She didn't know how it had happened but she had approached slowly and was tnow wo steps away from him. She was afraid to breathe, afraid that he would notice her presence but she knew that deep down that was impossible because that closeness had closed her chest almost as quickly as she had moved until she was almost stuck to him.  
She raised one of her hands and was going to touch his shoulder when suddenly she changed her mind and kept her hand in the air. She held it inches from his back, she had inhaled gently hoping that he would not feel the sound of her heart that was stronger than the appetite of a wild animal. She opened her hand completely and shrugged it just a little. 

She could´t help but imagine what it would be like to touch his hair and even more to hold onto it in a new kiss. She began to trace it in the air, arched her fingers up to his neck. She wanted to touch that slightly long hair on the nape of his neck so bad. She craved kissing that gap between his jaw and his shoulders, she had no doubt it would be catching part of the sky between her lips. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

She wondered if he had also imagined, if he had also traced her neck in the air that day when he had tangled the lavender flowers in her hair. She slid her outstretched fingers carefully and neatly as if her caress was sculpting him and rounded those strong shoulders in the air. She moved down his shoulder blades and zigzagged her fingers down his back, feeling a sudden heat under her fingertips. She didn't mind getting burned if it meant feeling his body close to her once again. Her hot breath began to leak into the subtle opening of her lips as she moved down that perfect body. Her mouth was starting to feel dry and her heart more agitated than ever.  
She wrapped her arms around nothing but air picturing his back pressed against her chest.

What would it be like to wake up on that back feeling those muscles, outlining each of his tattoos, waking up his skin little by little to feel that his entire body was real?

Her gaze fell on his waist, he was wearing the uniform shirt loosely out of his pants. She smiled and bit her lower lip, she had never thought of anyone like that but she wished her hands were able to mold that part hidden under his shirt, under his belt. She felt her cheeks slightly warm and closed her eyes.

\- Hanoi!

Raquel was startled by his voice all of the sudden. She clenched her fist and lowered her hand immediately, away from him. Hanoi was now chasing another butterfly all over the place and apparently they were on his way.

He turned immediately, Hanoi ran between them again in the opposite direction and she lost her balance.

\- Raquel.

Their eyes met before they could react. He held her and she held onto one of his arms as he rested his hand on her waist, holding her tightly. The same hand she had used to outline his body seconds ago was now burning on his biceps.

She smiled, trying to think of something else than the hardness of those muscles and trying to ignore the close-up of his chest that seemed to be pressing her hard.

\- Uh ... I wasn't expecting you, not yet. I thought you said you were coming back in the afternoon.

He gently released her so he could button his uniform shirt.

I, I'm glad you stayed - she said with a warm smile.

\- I need to tell you something – he said avoiding her gaze.

Raquel gazed at him expectantly.

\- What happened?

\- I won't kiss you again, Raquel.

The smile on her face landed on her feet with no warning. He had caught her off guard and she was trying to control the expression on her face, her expectations when she walked through the door had nothing to do with those words.

\- And because I wanted to apologize for ... well, for, for that kiss.

She fixed her gaze on him, serious, she did not know if her eyes were showing the sadness she was feeling at hearing those words or the anger that was suddenly awake in the center of her chest but she did know that she was not going to let him get away with this so easy. He would not make her feel bad about that kiss.

\- I thought I had told you to call me Raquel or Miss Murillo, but you know what? I think we better keep the formalities.

\- Sure, as you wish.

Raquel took a deep breath, she could not believe he agreed to everything she suggested. He was a strong man, determined, he had a group of men in charge of him, he was a leader and he was showing her the opposite.

No, she was actually wondering where was the man was who had kissed her desperately, with desire, with enough passion to make her legs non stop.

Right now she wished he had told her that he hated kissing her, that it had been the most horrible kiss of his life but she knew she wouldn´t believe him because he had clung to that kiss as if he was gasping for his last breath. He was making an excuse, no, he was actually apologizing to her. Apologies for a kiss that he had started and that felt so much perfect than the ones on any romance in the books she often read and reread in her library.

\- It sounds like you did me a favor by kissing me.

He opened his mouth to explain, he didn't want her to think that for the world but she cut him off immediately.

\- Look, I never needed you to protect me, I never asked for it and I never force you to kiss me. I never - she paused, inhaled deeply - I am not fragile, I, I am not a porcelain doll that you have to take care of. Why are you so afraid of breaking me?

He took a step forward, closer.

\- I would never hurt you, Raquel.

\- It's a little late for that.

She looked at his mouth, that mouth she wanted to silence with a kiss so badly. But she coudn´t, it would be a kiss he did not deserve, not after apologizing for something so wonderful.

She lifted her chin and gritted her teeth. She was right, he had never given a kiss that he had not wanted and much less that kiss they shared. He wanted her lips more than any freedom in the world.

\- But if you regret it and if that kiss was nothing, don´t leave. Stay and show me that you are not a coward hiding behind an apology - she looked down and lifted Hanoi - I'm going to rest a while.  
He was silent, hearing that he had hurt her when it was the last thing he wanted was breaking him. He looked down, somewhat embarrassed for saying the words he hadn't felt as she walked away from him, probably sad and mad.

~  
He went out and lit a cigarette. He looked at the sky, it seemed that the storm had taken away his kind words and his manners and he hated himself for that but there was something he hated more, something that was still there and sounded louder than any rain.

It was his heart that beat like never before every time he said her name.

He remembered his brother´s words "You are not a coward, you will not leave as such." He exhaled hard, stepped on the cigarette butt on the grass, and walked into the house.

~

Raquel opened the bedroom door and found him in front of her with his fist in the air.

\- I won´t kiss you again, Raquel – he repeated with anxiety in his voice.

\- Joder! Are you trying to humiliate me or what? You already said that, i got it. Kissing me has not been the most sublime moment of your life. I got it the first time.

He lowered his head and took a deep breath.

-When I said that it was because I knew that if i did kiss you, i would be lost.

\- What-?

Raquel blinked, confused.

\- I knew that I wouldn´t be able to stop kissing you, your lips, those lips i can't stop looking at, that i want so bad. I know that if I kiss you again I won't be able to stop.  
Raquel blinked again but this time she could not help but smile a little. Their eyes met, she stared at his mouth and took a deep breath.

\- Well, I'm not going to let that beautiful kiss remain an apology or become a mistake and this one either – she said with her eyes fixed on him.

The next thing he felt was her hand on the nape of his neck pulling him closer. He immediately loosened himself on her, grabbing her by the waist until they collided with one of the walls of the bedroom. Their lips parted for just a second but met again with despair. It was then when he felt the sound of the hottest desire escaping from her mouth and it turned him on like nothing ever did in his entire life. He had been trying all day to keep the sweetness of that flavor so unique, so intense and so feminine and now he was feeling it again and it was a thousand times better than yesterday.

Her mouth was like tasting the most delicious fruit on a summer afternoon, her warmth, her freshness seemed to be melting into him as if her lips had always belonged to him. Kissing her was like letting the most exquisite and fine cognac that he only drank after winning a battle, burn on his chest until the next drink, until the next kiss.

She tasted of victory and freedom, of lust and innocence, of the coziest home and the wildest adventure at the same time. She tasted of dreams and fantasies.

The kiss last night had been perfect as a walk in paradise but this kiss was much more than that. It was the closest thing to sin and no vice could overcome it. It was provocative, it was fiery, it was as if she was unleashing a new hell out of their tangled tongues.

Her lips were intoxicating him like a seductive elixir but he didn't mind drinking her until he lost consciousness if it meant feeling her that way.

He pressed her against the wall, keeping his hands on her waist, pressing his pelvis against hers, she complained for a moment but did not stop kissing him with frenzy, with desperation, with a desire that flowed from her skin as if it was the most exquisite perfume. He felt her hands on the nape of his neck again, her soft hands buried in the ends of his hair.

He devoured her without mercy.

He needed that kiss to sink his misfortunes, forget his sadness, hide his mysteries and share all his secrets with her.

He slid his hands down her back, he felt her tremble between his fingers. It was driving him crazy. She seemed to be awakening an animal inside of him, one that did not know what reason was, one that only wanted to kiss her until she stole his breath, until she stole his heart forever. She hold onto his back, his lips buried in her thin neck. He felt her warm breath in one of his ears and pinched her skin between his lips. She buried her hands in his hair again making him mark her skin. She moaned and he reacted breathing like a wolf howling at the moon.

The scent of her skin was so penetrating, so delicious, it was making him dizzy. It was strong as the impact of a bullet and delicate as the velvet of the most virgin flowers on spring.

He smiled on her beautiful hair when he felt the lavender perfume coming off her braid but went back strong to seek her lips as if he wanted to find the fifth element in a new kiss.

He had never felt like this, so free and so tied at the same time, he needed air but he needed her lips more, a refuge of sanity madness altogether.

He was afraid he was breaking her against that wall even though she had told him that she was not a porcelain doll but he was not having any control of his body whatsover. He felt one of her hands on his chest, her fingers were like embers marking his skin, marking his heart.

He grabbed her wrist, he was about to move it when he felt one of her legs flex to the side of his body, brushing his bottom and waist. She probably needed to push him away a bit, the heat between them was unbearable like the dense air that the storm had left .

But he had warned her. He wouldn´t stop kissing her.

The sound of the phone entered the room, it was strong and noisy, it had been ringing for a long time and getting louder and louder.

One of his hands lifted the skirt of her uniform slightly and caressed one of her thighs but she moved his hand fast and managed to finally push him. The phone kept ringing non stop.

\- I should get that - she breathed agitated and rested her hands on his beard. She couldn't breathe he couldn´t loosen his hands on her either.

\- They only call when it's important. It must be important. I must -

He lowered his gaze, breathing hard just like her. Until that moment he didn't know how much he really needed to catch his breath.

She looked into his eyes, he looked at her mouth and touched hers with the tip of one of her thumbs. His flavor was once again in that mouth that drove him madder than any victory. He closed his eyes and brushed her lips with his but she suddenly moved away.

-We should slow down - she sighed accelerated - And I must get that, Sergio. I must, I'm sorry - she said with a broken voice.

She opened the door and left the room. Sergio rested his hands on the wall. He lowered his head and took the deepest breath. He really was gasping for air like never before.

He smiled.

He hadn't broken his word , she was the one that kissed him and called him Sergio once again.

~

\- Agata, what is it? Why did you call? What is so urgent? – Raquel asked opening the nurses' room.

\- It wasn't Ágata, I told her to call you.

Raquel turned around.

\- Mrs. Fuentes.

-I'm sorry, Raquel - Agata said- It was Silene and her big mouth. You know how she is with gossip.

\- Miss Jimenez, let me speak alone with Miss Murillo.

Agata looked at her friend as if she was wishing her luck with her eyes and left the room.

-What do you think youŕe doing with Captain Marquina, Raquel?

Raquel blinked, silent.

-Don't try to deny anything because I already know that he is at your house. What were you thinking? You may lose your job for this.

\- I guess i was thinking about helping someone who needs it, isn't that part of what we nurses do?

\- Raquel, you and I know that you are not only helping that man.

Raquel looked up, surprised.

\- This is very dangerous. There is still no order in this country, everything is too messy. It is not safe for you to have a rebel in your house – she paused and grabbed one of Raquel´s hands - or be with a revolutionary like him.

Raquel swallowed hard and looked away. She didn't like being told what to do.

\- Mrs Fuentes, I really appreciate your concern but you are wrong. When all this settles, I will bring the Captain back and be his nurse as always.

\- NOW. You have to bring him back now. Your decision could endanger us all.

\- Give me a couple of days, please. Until Doctor Prieto returns and The Captain is not in danger anymore. No one will find out that he is in my house. Please! - she squeezed that woman's hand and looked into her eyes - I have never asked you for anything.

Mrs. Fuentes smiled at her.

\- You are just helping that man, ha? - she smiled - If you could see your eyes, you would know that it is not just that, Raquel. Or maybe you already know.

Mrs. Fuentes sighed and smiled.

\- Vale. Three days, that's the deadline. And let's hope those men show up any minute now so he can get back to the hospital.

Raquel smiled.

\- Thank you.

\- Be very careful, Raquel. Please.

~

She stayed at the hospital a few more hours, after all she couldn't let others take care of her irresponsibility. That was what Mrs. Fuentes had called it after she had forced her to stay and work a little longer. She had been thinking about their last kiss all afternoon and now that she was returning home late at night, fear was joining her.  
Everything was dark inside and for a moment her heart slowed down. She walked gently through the rooms and found Hanoi on her bed. She saw light under the library door and opened it fast. Her heart immediately beat again.

She smiled, the door made him turn around. He had an open book in his hand and was strangely wearing glasses.

\- I thought that -

\- That I had left? No, my brother reminded me that being a coward is not a gentleman´s virtue. You have to fight for what your heart wants.

She smiled.

\- Everything okay at the hospital?

Raquel's face hardened, she had decided not to mention anything to him for the moment.

\- Yes, everything's okay. 

-I'm glad - he smiled.

\- You have – she pointed out his glasses.

\- Oh, these. Yeah. I wore them as a child and now i mainly wear them when i read. Andrés came to check on me and brought them with him.

¨God, he looks handsome¨, she thought.

\- You know? I was thinking, you are right, we should know each other more. Nothing like a book to meet someone.

Raquel smiled, she believed he wanted to read her something, share one of his pleasures.

But now she wanted more and she didn't know how she could put out that fire that he had started hours ago. The words of her friend appeared in her mind.

You will be the one to decide if you want him to be your first man.

In that moment she knew her answer without hesitation. That man with glasses and a charming smile would be her first man.

She wanted to know him but now she knew that she wanted to love him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ;)
> 
> P.s: And yes, in case you were wondering, Sergio took an extra cold shower after that kiss ;)


	12. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Well, this one is the intro to a couple of very special chapters ;) so i just hope you enjoy them fully and let me know if you do cause i loved writing it and it is not always the case, i´m really hard on myself when it comes to writing, so i just hope you feel the same way reading it.
> 
> It´s sort of a rollercoastered chapter like the ones i love. Too many details, my weakness! Hopefully you enjoy it, too! ;)
> 
> Thanks for the support and usual love!
> 
> xoxo

-  
Raquel approached the huge window in the living room. She was speechless. She opened he reyes widely, now she understood the reason why she had woken up with an unusual cold on her skin.

\- Good morning. Coffee?

Raquel kept her gaze fixed on the window.

\- It´s snowing and it has never snowed here. It's just - it's like a lot of snow, right?

-I know - he said smiling as he brought her a cup of hot coffee - The patio looks like a cream cake from side to side, right?

She smiled. She suddenly craved that, she loved sweet treats in the morning. Perhaps she should stop at Señor Torres' warehouse on the way to the hospital and shake off that craving. But first, she had to make some breakfast

For the first time since he said good morning, she averted his gaze over her right shoulder and met his eyes.

That lovely smile, she thought.

That smile I can't be without anymore, he thought.

Raquel wrapped her hands around the cup, she desperately needed some heat. She was wearing her pajamas, she had heard noises the minute she woke up and did not have time to put on her uniform. She had just time to grab a brown sweater and she had left the bedroom to see what was happening and there she had it. Wind and snow. The sweater had not been enough, she was still cold and her movement had been instinctive. Her hands had slid over that cup without thinking-

\- Careful, it's hot.

He rested his hands on hers, they both looked into each other´s eyes. The heat from the coffee didn't compare to the heat spreading between them. That steam that was reaching their lips was inviting them to get closer as their fingers strangely began to intertwine on the porcelain of that cup.

The tips of Raquel's feet started pressing the ground with some sort of shyness and a clear intention to rise. He watched her mouth, seduced by that steam that seemed to be giving them the courage to continue. They closed their eyes feeling how the already narrow space between them. 

Unknowingly they smiled at the same time.

The phone started ringing, they blinked and suddenly let go of their intertwined fingers. The coffee cup remained in Raquel's hands while the steam that still danced blatantly in the air turned to frustration and desire on Sergio's lips.

He picked up and heard a familiar voice on the other side.

\- Mrs. Fuentes, good morning. I was about to leave. Tell me. Yes. Are you sure? Look, if you want me to... Okay, yes, yes, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks for calling. 

Raquel turned to meet the curious gaze of that man in uniform.

\- It was the hospital. Apparently there is a alert of a fairly strong snow storm for the next three days and she told me it´s better if we stay in. It seems that it will be intense, it is very dangerous to go out plus the roads are closed. Apparently the storm did not only take us by surprise. So we'll have to stay in here.

He smiled. They would be together and alone for the next three days.

He could only think that if it was a dream, he did not want to wake up from it at all. He also knew that it would not take him three days to know that he wanted to be with her more than anything in the world.

\- Luckily there is heating in the house if we need it - she said with a slightly nervous smile.

\- Oh! Damn, i forgot about breakfast, I don't want to burn it.

She pressed the mug to her chest and chuckled. She didn't know what burned more, that cup close to her or her heart that was beating too hard.

He turned off the stove and reached for the pan with the slices of bread soaked in olive oil. Though he knew he didn't need any heat or fire in the house.

He was burning inside and he was burning for her.

Raquel sat at the table and found a plate with that seemed to be Delicious torrijas, and another one with fruit, plus, coffee and two orange juices.

HE had made breakfast.

\- What´s this? What a surprise.

\- Well, I said to myself: 'Sergio, you can't stay in this house for free without doing anything. You are not like that. So, it occurred to me that breakfast would be a good start.

\- Start?

\- Yes. The thing is that I owe the owner of this house some breakfast. A couple of days ago she prepared a breakfast that looked delicious and I had to reject it and the truth is that although I am not allowed to apologize anymore - he smiled - Let's say I felt guilty despite not being an expert in the kitchen. I leave those pleasures to my brother Andrés. He is better than me in that area. 

Raquel smiled, despite his rejection that day, he had noticed the colorful table she had prepared for breakfast. Never had a man noticed details like this, like a homemade breakfast or a bouquet of lavender that would go great with her hair. 

She couldn't deny that all that made him even more attractive.

\- And the second? - she asked as she poked some fruit cubes in front of her.

\- Excuse me?

\- The first thing was breakfast and then ...

\- Oh! well, it seems to me that it would be wise to put some wood in the windows because if the storm is so strong as you were told, we should be prepared.

\- Is it that a way to justify your stay in this house? - she said as she brought the coffee to her lips.

\- Well, not really because it is a pleasure to be here - his gaze fixed on her her eyes. She immediately felt the fabric of that sweater stick to her body and her lips began to burn on the edge of the coffee cup - But I would not like to abuse.  
She smiled and blew on her coffee. She did not know if the feeling was real but that loneliness that kept oppressing her little by little seemed to be melting with that snow that had surprised her outside that morning.

Late in the afternoon Raquel lay down to read a book in her bedroom. She needed to get away from him, they had collided too many times, smiled more than once and the tension was driving her crazy. She wondered why he hadn't tried to kiss her again all day. After lunch he had offered to dry the dishes while she washed them and they had been so close that not even the water running off her hands had been able to quench the fire that ran inside her while pressing her fingertips.

There was a good thing though, they had stopped with the formalities without discomfort and that was like magic.

She closed the book and looked at the ceiling, then the bedroom door. He had decided to reinforce the windows after lunch and now despite being only a few steps away she still felt the same tightness in her chest when she had had him near her. They had brushed against each other and her skin seemed to be on fire al of the sudden. 

Her initial idea was to read a book and be distracted, but her mind had other plans. She remembered her conversation with Ágata the day before. She had wanted to divert the subject but her friend had insisted.

-

\- Raquel, it´s ok. We were all virgins once. It just terrifies you that he seems to have a lot of experience but even if you don't see it like a good thing right now, it is actually the best thing that can happen to you. You don't want a fool who knows to do nothing. Besides, you were always the best student, I doubt that you won´t be a fast learner and enjoy it immediately.

\- ÁGATA!

\- What? I am your friend and I want to help you. I know you were always more reserved with your personal life but it is time to be serious or do you prefer to ask Alicia? She would give you a graphic class of what she does with Andrés. She has already shared some details with me and damn, I would have preferred to go deaf. Too many details, like the mustache he refuses to remove that tickles between her legs, i- 

\- ÁGATA! I don't want to hear about Alicia's sexual adventures. And I don't want you to give me a class either, I haven't even decided if I want to be with the Captain yet.

\- Sorry, Alicia kind of shocked me. But, i see we got off to a bad start. Unless this Captain and Miss thing is a little role play you are going to keep in bed, you should start calling him by his name, don´t you think? Because if you really decide to sleep with him - she paused – come on, we both know the answer, formality needs to be a thing of the past.

\- Does it, does it hurt?

\- I thought you didn't want to know – she smiled – The truth is yes, it does. It hurts but it is temporary and believe me it is all worth it. I mean, he's not going to break you or anything, although I'm not going to lie to you, you're going to feel that he is breaking you in half and… with a man like that I don't doubt it - she rolled her eyes, she was freaking her out, she cleared her throat - but... but like I said, you're going to end up having the most wonderful feeling of your life. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't explain. You have to feel it, live it to understand it. It is like going from pain to pleasure without pause, it´s something magical that will make you feel alive like never before. Like I said, we were all there once and after the first time everything changes - she gave her a naughty smile - You will want do it all the time.

\- Ágata! Enough!

\- Tell me something, have you ever touched yourself, have you masturbated, Raquel?

\- I, I don't understand what that is about, Ágata.

\- You haven´t? Like for real, real?

\- I don't like to talk about this, Ágata.

Her friend stared at her and she knew that if she didn't tell her more, she wasn't going to shut up.

\- Let's see, Alberto touched me a couple of times but I already told you that I didn't feel anything for him, I don't know, I just didn't like what he did.

\- Joder, Raquel Murillo! Ok, let's start with the simple part. Do it. I don't know where you do it, do it in the bathroom, in one of the rooms here if you don't want to do it with him at home but do it, I don't care how. This is the time to do things, to be brave and not regret anything. 

\- Start by knowing such unique sensation. Discover what you like and how you like it. I see you when you come to the meetings with the others and we talk about the freedom that we have on our bodies, how sometimes we don't need a man to have a good time, how we like sex like any human being, whether we are men or women and I never saw you uncomfortable with the subject. It's the 70s, Raquel. The so called sexual revolution has not ended, sex is free and you should be able to enjoy it without guilt. If you don't want us to talk about it, okay but do me a favor and whenever you feel good about it, try to have fun by yourself while you decide if your Captain will be the one. Believe me, you're going to thank me later. Soon you will come wanting to know more. 

\- You will eat in front of the poor like me sooner than you think – she smiled.

-

Raquel looked at the lavender bouquet on her nightstand and she remembered that day at the hotel when she felt that delicate but intense caress between her legs.

¨Start by knowing such a unique sensation¨. She remembered Ágata's words.

She took a deep breath and got off the bed. She opened the door trying not to make a noise. There he was on the other side of the room, placing the wood in the windows under the supervision of Hanoi who was up on the main table, attentive to everything that man did.

A man who seemed to be part of the house already, a man who cooked, who dried dishes and fixed things and who had also won the affection of a rather demanding pet in a matter of days.

She smiled and gazed at him with a bit of shyness and naughtiness. She took a deep breath, he was just wearing the uniform pants and was washing the sweat off his neck with his shirt. Even through the dim daylight due to the snow outside she could be able to see more than one tattoo on his skin once again. The way she wanted to be closer to him so she didn't have to imagine them. The way she wished her lips were those tattoos so she could be touch his skin.

Her hot breath bounced off the door frame. Were her legs were shaking again? Hanoi turned to her, she reacted immediately, closed the door and locked it without thinking as if she was doing something bad.

What was she doing? What if it wasn't Hanoi but him turning around to see her spying on him? No no no. She couldn't do this. She lied down on the bed and opened the book. She cleared her mind and began to read silently. 

She read one page, two pages with no distraction at all until his deep, husky voice from the night before when he read for her popped into her mind and she began to lose herself in the lines in front of her eyes. He had read something to her that she no longer remembered because she had been listening to the way his voice vibrated, one that seemed more and more passionate with each line. She remembered how well his glasses fit him and how she believed he had some sort of a tic because he kept adjusting them on his nose by lifting them with his thumb and index finger every two or three pages. 

She also remembered a key moment when he had loosened up and spread his legs while reading. He had brought his torso forward resting one of his forearms on one of his legs. He was wearing the shirt sleeves folded over the elbows and that allow her to she could see part of a tattoo on one of his arms and his tight biceps under the shirt. That whole pose had been the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Even his hair seemed to be in love with that moment when his voice was seducing every corner of the library because it did not move at all so that he could pay attention only to that book. 

But what had trapped her the most were his hands. He had touched his beard more than once when there was a long paragraph but what had caused her entire body to tingle was the way in which, he ran one of his fingers across the paper from top to bottom when he turned a page, as if he would like to feel it before reading it, as if he was asking permission to caress it and he did it with a softness completely opposite to that roughness of his body and his voice.

She blinked and looked at her hand on the page in front of her, she has been mimicking his ritual without noticing. Her fingers fell slowly across the paper until they slipped out of the book to land on her belly. Her eager fingers seemed to be glowing like fireflies on her skin. She could not deny what she was feeling in her body thinking of him anymore.

Her fingers shyly moved under her dress and stopped at the center of her panties. She bit her lower lip, the warmth inside her against the fabric was inviting her to go on. She put the book aside and tucked one of her hands under her panties. She settled on the bed, supporting her shoulders well and began to gently caress herself. Little by little her fingers began to play with more confidence and her breathing began to accelerate more and more. It was such a pleasant sensation that she neither wanted nor could stop it. On the opposite, at some point she had the need to focus on one spot and that was how she found what she believed to be the clitoris, s familiar word she used to hear in the clandestine meetings held by her friend Ágata. She began to move one of her fingers in circles and felt as if her heart suddenly fell down there beating against her fingertips. She ran the hand out of her panties under the pillow and opened her mouth against the it, drowning the intense sounds coming from her mouth.

\- Raquel?

She opened her eyes fast, it was his voice and he was calling her name on the other side of the door. This could not be happening. Not there. Not in that moment. She swallowed, gazed at the ceiling and without removing her hand from her panties kept on touching herself trying to drown the sounds in her throat.

\- Raquel? Are you asleep, Raquel?

Hearing her name on his lips was just turning her on more. She couldn't stop now, she was too wet. She looked at the door, the handle was moving slowly but she remembered she had put the lock before.

\- Raquel…

Her fingers went deeper, her breath stuck in the middle of her chest, she buried her face in the pillow once more, stifling a wonderful cry as her body trembled for the last time imagining that it was his hand caressing her. She gulped and exhaled gently.

\- Yes! I´m coming! - she shouted trying to catch her breath - I fell asleep. Give me a minute.

\- Okay, just want to show you the windows fixed.

She heard him walk away talking to Hanoi, she loosened her body on the bed and took a deep breath. She smiled.

She couldn't believe that she had had do much pleasure by just thinking about him.

¨Joder! That was some sensation¨, she thought unable to erase the smile from her face.

-

\- I have to admit the wood in the windows was a good option. It seems that the wind is starting to blow strong. You have to learn how to respect storms, they can be very treacherous. It is best to keep your distance and stay away - she said drinking from her wine glass as he nodded with a smile and finished eating the last bite of dinner.

\- Speaking of distances, can I ask you something? She nodded but kept drinking. \- Is there something between you and that Doctor? I do not want to intrude but I would not appreciate if he made you uncomfortable again.

Raquel outlined a warm smile. Was he jealous or was it pure curiosity?

\- I do not need a bodyguard, if that´s what you want to hear. I can take care of myself but answering your question, I do not have or had and will never have anything with that man, much less after he abused his power trying to have something with me.

\- Tried - he said with relief in his voice - So, he couldn't.

\- No, because I didn't want to and didn't allow it.

The assurance in her voice made him smile. She was the type of woman that he liked, strong and beautiful.

\- Can I ask you a question now?

He nodded.

\- You have told me that you are a man of the world, that you have traveled, you have met people, places, different cultures. So tell me, have you ever been married? I bet it´s not be easy to be with someone who leads such a free life, without rules or ties.

\- No, I was never married. I leave that to my brother Andrés, he has been married five times. You see, with that i have answered your question. It is not easy to fall in love with a rebel.

Raquel drank what was left of the wine in her glass, which was a lot considering she did not drink much.

\- A man with no strings attached, then. So, here is the other part of my question, how many women have you been with?

He relaxed his body in the chair.

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Curiosity like the one you had with me and Doctor Suárez. Come on, ten?

He lowered his gaze and smiled.

\- Twenty?

He smiled again and drank some wine without saying anything.

\- Thirty? - Raquel's voice no longer sounded so cheerful and she was beginning to get serious.

\- Fifty?

He drank the last drop of wine and cocked his head to the side.

\- Ok, between fifty and a hundred?

\- Between those numbers, yes - he answered thoughtfully.

Hanoi approached Sergio's feet and he began to caress him.

\- They say curiosity killed the cat. I hope he doesn't start asking me questions like you.

Raquel smiled as she felt her cheeks suddenly warm. She was not sure if it was the wine or the possible number of women in his answer.

"More than fifty women and i only want him", she thought as she drank the last drop of wine.

-

Sergio opened one of the living room windows and lit a cigarette. It was too cold and the wind was blowing strong. The storm was near.

He exhaled the smoke heavily, he knew patience, he had lost count of the times he had waited for the enemy, anxious, alert, silently with his hands pressed to a shotgun for hours until he felt the metal melting with his fingers burning his skin. He never lost control, never until he met her and now he had felt an unexpected anxiety and ravenous desire for her when he had bid her good night like a proper gentleman. 

He had wanted to kiss her all day but he feared that being together colliding every now and then would make her anxious and she could end up rejecting him. He had kissed her hand to wish her good night and he had pressed his lips on her skin for a few moments, long enough to see how he was able to take her breath away. 

But now he wanted more and he could not deny that reaction of hers had spoken to him without words.

He looked at the snow outside, white, intense, beautiful and ... 

Suddenly the conversation of the previous day with his brother Andrés reflected in the glass of that window.

-

\- Virgin, Andrés. I think Raquel is a virgin.

\- Really? - he asked somewhat shocked - Why do you say that?

\- Well, I don't know, i´m not sure, it´s a hunch. For instance, when we kissed, I was quite anxious and shoved my hand under her skirt and she pulled it off like she wasn't ready. Then she told me that she wanted to take things slow, maybe it's not that she is a virgin and she just wants to go slow but I don't know.

\- And is that a problem? Raquel being a virgin? Hermanito, you and I know that you were with more than one virgin. Yes, maybe it was a long time ago but you did. Would it bother you if she was, if she had no experience?

\- No, Andrés, not at all, why do you say that? – his voice sounded uncomfortable – Yes, it is true that if she is a virgin, i did not expect it but that´s not what bothers me. It´ just that with the others I did not feel the way i feel with her.

Andrés rolled his eyes and smiled mischievously. He wanted to hear those blessed words from his brother's mouth but he didn't want to pressure him.

\- And how do you feel? - he asked looking up at the sky, letting his brother feel confident.

\- So, so good, so free, so, so -

\- So in love, Captain. It´s called being in love. And yes, it is true that you were never in this situation, I understand that you are afraid to admit it but it will be much more wonderful than you think. You may not see it now but if I'm not mistaken and she feels the same, that moment will happen when you least expect it and it will be as if the planets collided, brother - he touched his brother's cheek - If you're lucky to know what love means at least once in your life, be satisfied - he smiled - It has happened to me five times and I am not complaining - he hit him gently on the cheek - But don´t forget to be gentle, Sergio. That is something you will have to remember from those times when you were the first man of so many women. I know you are a rebel, a bit wild but above all you are a gentleman, hermanito. And do not forget that there is nothing more daring than loving without limits. Love until the party is over.

-

Raquel walked in, she felt as if her heart was trying to escape her chest echoing in those bedroom walls. How had she been able to survive all day alone with him and without his kisses?

Another night dreaming about him seemed impossible.

She walked to the bed and stroked the sheets seeking relief in her thoughts. She smiled instantly.

There was a white lily on her pillow.

Hanoi left the room and opened the bedroom door, slipping between the legs of that guest he cherished so much.

\- I told Andrés to bring me lilies yesterday. I did my best to keep Hanoi from giving me away. I wanted to give you that lily all day but I didn't dare. Then I remembered once again that the world is not made for cowards.

Raquel smiled but remained still,she remembered the words Ágata had repeated since the day they met.

¨Don't forget it, Raquel. To love you need courage¨.

It could be a coincidence or it could be the universe speaking to them but there was no doubt that they both wanted the same thing.

\- You see, some time ago a woman gave me one of these flowers and I lost it. Losing that flower was the best that ever happen to me because we met again and she became my lady of lilies - he smiled and gazed at her in the shadows - I never had a chance to tell her but she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She lowered her gaze and smiled, touched the braid on her back and pulled it against her chest. She rested her fingertips on the silk ribbon, she was about to pull it to undo the braid when she heard his voice again.

\- May l?

Raquel kept her hand still on her braid and managed a small smile. She was afraid to turn around, she was afraid it was all a dream but she knew he would understand her silence.

She felt his footsteps, she wasn't sure if her heart was about to stop or race like crazy.

\- I want to be with you - she said with a trembling voice and a smile on her lips.

He looked up and gazed at her beautiful neck. He held his breath for a moment waiting to hear the word Captain like that time when he imagined her with him.

But to his pleasant surprise, that word never came out of her mouth. And this time he did see her smile. He suddenly knew that there was nothing more real than that perfect line of her lips as sweet as honey that were inviting him to spend the night together.

He removed the ribbon and gently held the braid in his hand.

\- Stay - she said softly

He kissed one of her shoulders and heard his name again in the shape of a sweet whisper. That delicate body of hers trembled on his lips and he smiled. He unzipped her dress slowly and leaned the braid on her bare back as if it was a delicate feather.

He knew that his wish would come true that night.

He was going to love her like he had never loved anyone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ;)
> 
> I think i don´t need to tell you that next chapter will be very special.  
> I know you might want to kill me right now for ending it here but i had to write this intro for what´s next ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it and forgive me! 🤍


	13. Make Love, Not War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So, i guess this is the moment you´ve been waiting for with this slow burn!  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter cause it was a difficult one to write as i wanted it to be as perfect as possible and fullof love! I have to let you know that it has too many details ssoo you might have to stop several times, hahaha but i do hope you like it and even better if you end up loving it!!!!
> 
> Please, let me know if you liked it. i would really love that considering it was a special chapter for me and hopefully for you, too! Enjoy and keep falling in love with these two! 🙏🏻🤍

⚜~⚜

Raquel felt the warm touch of his hand between her shoulder blades and she sighed immediately.

\- Stay - she whispered as if she wanted to convince herself that such a simple word had not only sounded in her mind.

He smiled. She really wanted to be with him.

\- You already said that - he replied, smiling over her right shoulder, leaving his hand still on the zipper of her dress.

\- The, the door - she whispered with a trembling voice.

\- What? - he asked confused.

\- Hanoi, if, if we don't close the door, he will come in.

He nodded and stopped touching her.

Raquel exhaled heavily, it was as if he had been absorbing all the air in her body by just approaching her. She stared at the wall in front of her, she was beginning to realize that what she had unknowingly wanted so badly would happen tonight and her nerves were beginning to betray her. Just hours ago she was talking with her friend about something that she did not know if it would happen ever, much less that night and now from one moment to another it was happening with him. And the strangest thing was that she felt that it was him without a doubt, the only man that could lit that fire in her, one she had never felt for anyone. She had waited for him without knowing it, she was sure that everything had happened as it should have in order to reach that moment with him.

She readjusted her dress so it wouldn't fall below her shoulders again. She heard the door latch and moved her chin over her right shoulder.

\- Do you really want to stay? - she asked, outlining a smile while she bit her lower lower lip, expectantly.

Sergio leaned against the door and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that she still needed an answer. He believed there was no way he could hide the desire he had to be with her.

\- There is nothing I want more in life, Raquel.

His voice sounded so sincere, so tender, it seemed as if she could feel the desire vibrating in that phrase as if it was suddenly tangible in his mouth. She heard his footsteps, pounding so hard on the floor as much as her that she felt bouncing against the wall in front of her.

She felt him close and exhaled deeply, his kisses sliding down her neck and the warmth of her hands on her hips, were already turning her on so bad. She knew her body was shaking but she couldn't control it. She tipped her head back, letting his beard caress her skin. His hands fell back on the zipper of the dress that he had not finished lowering and she reacted immediately.

\- Wait, wait - she whispered.

She turned and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, their eyes met.

\- It's kind of dark, isn't it? - she said gulping.

The storm seemed to have erased the moon that night but it was true that it was beginning to rain hard and the continuous lightning outside was more than enough for the light that she wanted to have that first time. Deep down she was just nervous and she wanted to go step by step.

\- Do you want me to turn on the light, at least the one on the nightstand? I could -

\- No, no, it's fine - she answered quickly as she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

She looked down and pressed her thumb against his skin.

\- Are you ok? Your pulse is beating very fast - she said without staring at it as if those veins were about to explode in front of her.

There was no doubt that every time she touched him he seemed to be one step closer to paradise. He felt her hand on his wrist but he couldn´t stop gazing at her in the shadows, not even for a moment. She was incredibly beautiful and even her eyelashes seemed to be trembling shyly because of what was about to happen.

\- It's ok, it´s nothing. You should feel my heart ... nurse - he said with a smile.

He wanted to make her feel confortable but he was so desperate to love her. Patience and anxiety entwined in him as their fingers were doing now even though neither of them had noticed that.

She looked up to meet those brown eyes that made her feel somewhat vulnerable but much more desired. He took her hand gently, took a deep breath, her sweet scent was not letting him think clearly. He kissed her lips softly as he rested her hand on his chest. He pressed on her mouth, the taste of her lips was even more exquisite than last time. How could that be possible? But it was, a taste that intoxicated him so much as if he was tasting the most exquisite elixir. She pressed her palm on his chest as she felt their tongues tangling, letting him kiss her with intensity.

Intensity, that was what she felt between her legs right now, it was th same sensation that trembled under her fingers, his heartbeat under that shirt was so strong as it it was dulling any electrical sound outside. She clung to his shirt still feeling his heart, once again her legs were shaking. She wanted to kiss him until that snowstorm stopped but she needed to breathe and she also wanted to talk, she did not know about what exactly, she did not know if she wanted to tell him that she had never been with anyone even though her nerves did not stop confusing her.

Fortunately he needed to catch his breath too, their lips parted but he didn't let her move too much. He pulled her close by her waist, their foreheads touched immediately.

\- Can we sit down for a minute? - Raquel asked as their noses brushed. Fortunately, she was not a woman who sweated, she knew that if she had been one of those women this would be the least sexy moment of her life because she felt her body so hot as if someone had lit a match inside her.

He smiled and nodded. He had less and less doubts that his hunch was more than that but he did not care because he would go step by step with her, respecting her, clearing her doubts, trying to make this moment as comfortable as possible and the most beautiful for her.

He kissed her on the lips once more, he didn't know how he could have resisted without kissing her between the first and the second kiss or rather for a lifetime.  
They sat on the edge of the bed and looked into each other's eyes.

\- Raquel, if you're not ready, if you don't want to do this today, I -

-I don't want to be one of those women on your list, that's what happens - she said quickly, looking down while she smiled shyly - I shouldn't have asked you how many women you've been with. I was nervous, drank more wine than I usually do and i - she looked him in the eyes again - the truth is that at dinner i just wanted to kiss you.

\- You could never be one on my list, Raquel. Never.

Sergio could not handle himself anymore, he kissed her neck making her sigh strongly. But she needed more answers or she wouldn´t be able to focus on just being with him.

\- But, but, wait - it was difficult to concéntrate when his kisses were burning her skin -What, what makes me different from the others? What if you get what you want and tomorrow the storm ends and you leave?

He looked at her and smiled softly.

\- I'm a rebel but I'm not a bastard, Raquel. I would never do that to you - he said resting his hands on her cheeks.

\- I just can't stop thinking that you were with all those women and ... and I, I just want to be with you. - she said outlining a smile.

\- And I want to be with you. I swear on my father´s grave. Look at me- he forced her to see him with his hands still on her warm cheeks - I would erase all my past with those women if I could just to be with you.

He gazed at her brown eyes, at that moment the light of a a ray hit the glass of the room window illuminating her face and he could see how her gaze seemed to be smiling, shining with desire, with anxiety, with sincerity, with... love.

He didn't know how it had taken him so long to accept it but he was completely in love with her.

\- Turn around.

She looked at him confused but she remembered that he hadn´t unbraid her hair yet. She fulfilled his wish and turned. She smiled despite her nerves, that moment reminded her of her that afternoon at the hospital gardens, only now he would not decorate her hair with a bouquet of lavender but he would own it. Today her hair would be tangled in his fingers like magic, preserving her scent, the desire for him.

He finished unzipping her dress to the bow at her waist. He noticed a soft sigh escaping her mouth, her back straightened reacting to his touch. She instinctively rested her hands on her breasts, holding her dress.

He carefully lifted the braid and rested the entire palm of his hand on the nape of her neck, her entire body was shuddering as if a cold breeze was hugging her from head to toes. He buried his fingers in her hair at the beginning of the braid, she stretched her neck and looked down, she was desperate. Not seeing him and not knowing what he would do after was making her anxious but she did not want him to stop at all.

He began to gently undo her hair, not rushing, noticing the anxiety on her perfect skin. He stared at it for a moment, it was more beautiful and soft than he could have ever imagined. He divided it in two parts, letting it fall on her chest without leaving any trace of that braid to concentrate on her bare back. She swallowed, just imagining the contrast between those strong hands and her delicate hair was driving her crazy. He covered her back with kisses and scratched her skin with his beard making her moan for the first time. That made him smile immediately. He caressed her shoulder and the hollow of her neck with the tip of hIS nose and planted a sweet kiss behind her ear.

\- I must make a confession - he whispered - This is also my first time.

Raquel shook her head, confused and looked away only to find his eyes fixed on her.

\- Because I never made love to any of those women as I am going to do to you - he whispered on her lips.

She smiled, her back shook again when she felt his fingertips brushing against it, she was about to loosen up when he suddenly pulled her against his chest. His hands got lost inside her dress brushing her breasts and cupping them as he kissed the back of her neck and she grabbed tightly the blanket on the bed. She wanted his hair to be that blanket so badly but she didn't quite know what to do and it was hard to think when she felt his touch on her breasts and his wet kisses on her neck. She felt that she couldn't breathe but he didn't want him to ever stop touching. Still she wanted to look at him, she needed to know what was coming next, make eye contact to calm herself. Besides, she was desperate to touch him already.

\- We should be on an equal footing - she said with a broken voice -If you touch me, I want to do the same.

He smiled, not even at that moment she let him win. Once again she wanted to be the woman who wanted to do everything with no help even what she had never done before.  
She adjusted the straps of her dress on her shoulders again and he breathed heavily. He was so anxious he was about to explode. She was driving him crazy little by little but he would be patient because she was everything he wanted in that moment and forever.

She turned and looked into his eyes, they were so intense that not only he could undress her with them but sometimes even intimidate her.

\- Give me your hand - he said without taking his gaze from her while resting it on his chest once again.

She blinked immediately. She was worried already. It seemed as if it was about to explode.

\- Do you feel this? I'm nervous too, Raquel. I´ve waited so long for this moment with you that now I´m afraid this could be just a dream.

Raquel gave him a sweet look and bit her lower lip. She didn't know how but those words were giving her the confidence she needed. She looked at the buttons on that green shirt, unbuttoned the first and watched his chest swell gently and even more after doing the same with the second button, then the third, the fourth and last one. She gulped, her gaze fixed on that buttonless line. He finished removing the shirt from inside his pants so she could continue.

\- Why are you looking at me like that? You are making me nervous - she said with a shy smile.

-Because all I want to see is you - he answered without blinking.

Deep down he was more nervous than he was saying. He was not scared of what would happen, on the opposite, he was ecstatic but to think that it was her first time and she had chosen him seemed unbelievable.

Of all men she had chosen him. A rebel, a man who people did not see with gentle eyes, who was called savage for using violence often against people who exerted it daily and who was judged by his appearance even without knowing him first when in fact he had more manners than anyone and was educated and a gentleman like few men who wore suits or had a college degree. Of all those men who tried to win her heart day by day, she had chosen him and in his mind he could not stop repeating it because he still could not believe it. 

He didn't mind being her first, of course not because he only wanted to be her last.

Raquel slipped her hands inside his shirt feeling the muscles of his chest, his torso also trembled with her touch, that could only mean that she was making him feel good. She lowered the shirt over his shoulders, exposing his torso. He had two tattoos on his chest although she could not make them out clearly due to the dim light. Only a few hours ago she had wanted to be them so badly and now she did not envy that ink at all. His skin burned between her fingers and though his torso was hard, his skin was smooth like his hands, just as she had imagined. She did not know how it was possible but all that rudeness on the outside was pure softness with her touch. How would it feel if she replaced her hands with her lips? She smiled. She had all night to find out. She would also have time to ask him about the tattoos but now she only wanted his torso to cover her, to lay on top of her and make her feel alive as her friend had told her.

\- Does it hurt? - she asked, touching one of his tattoos with the tips of her fingers.

\- What does? When i get tattoos? A little but you get used to it. It is just for a moment and then it stops - he smiled, he did not want to make her say something he already knew -It's a bit like the first time - he said with a sweet smile.

\- I like them but - she paused and smiled biting her lower lip - but I like to touch you more.

She lowered her hand, it had reached the belt buckle quickly. She stopped, he noticed her uncertainty and decided to take control.

\- Equal footing, right? - he said with a smile and an anxiety that he could no longer hide even on the line of his lips.

His hands moved up to Raquel's shoulders and as if his hands were a soft brush, he lowered the straps of her dress allowing the fabric that covered her breasts fall like a delicate silk to her waist.

Her first reaction was to cover herself with her arms but Sergio's hands were faster and he gently pushed them away before they even touched her skin. She felt his breath bouncing on her breasts, he exhaled deeply stripping her with his gaze.

She lowered her eyes, he was admiring her but he was not saying anything and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable despite seeing that his eyes were lit up like never before, burning like those of a hungry animal in the middle of the night.

\- What is it?

He blinked, he was ecstatic by her beauty, by the perfection of her golden skin, in love with her completely. He had seen so many naked women in his life and none of them had taken his breath away like she did.

\- You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel her, love her, he needed to stop believing that she was just a beautiful dream.

He tucked one of her hair locks behind her ear and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes inviting him to continue. His hand slid down her neck and between her breasts and she trembled between sighs. He stroked the perfect roundness of her breasts and gently rubbed her nipples. Her back arched, his fingers brushed her pink lips, and she spoke his name with the most desperate desire.

\- Sergio.

That word was enough to drive him crazy. He pulled her close by the nape of her neck, kissing her passionately, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed herself to him immediately. 

For the first time they were skin to skin and it felt wonderful.

She could not imagine how she would feel when they made love if she now felt that he was capable of consuming her in a kiss.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him a bit. She wanted to learn how to love him, she did not want to be one of those women who only wanted to be loved, as if they were an object without the right to enjoy anything. Enjoy without guilt - Ágata had told her.

She let the fever on her lips roll down his chest and began to kiss each line of his tattoos. He arranged two wild hair locks behind her ears and caressed her hair with delicacy for an instant before resting his hands on the bed letting her kiss him as his muscles contracted gently. He tipped his head back and gasped out her name.

\- You like this? - she asked smiling on his skin because she was sure he was enjoying it by the sounds he was making and because he was not stopping her.

\- Yes, yes, a lot - he answered between sighs.

Strangely she also liked to taste his skin as much as she had liked to taste his lips the first time. She had started pressing gently but now her kisses were wet. She looked at his pants, now they would move to the part that made her feel the most nervous.

He brought her close with both hands on her face and kissed her desperately.

\- Stand up for a moment, Raquel - he whispered on her lips.

She looked at him confused.

\- Please.

She got up, still somewhat uncomfortable being naked in front of someone that made her face turn all colors just by smiling at her. He bent down a bit and touched one of her sandals. He gently removed it, she held onto his shoulders as he did the same with the other but held onto his neck when he slid the tips of his fingers on her legs. She felt a tickle, an urge, his fingers like soft strokes of electricity burning her skin. He moved closer to her belly and his hands got lost under her dress, caressing her perfect ass to finally lift the dress over her head. He believed that removing her panties at once along with her dress was too much. He wanted her to feel safe when he held her completely naked in his hands.

He held her around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her belly, soft as velvet, sweet as honey. Her hot sighs reminded her of the sounds of the previous afternoon when she had touched herself thinking of him but the burning between her legs was much more intense than she remembered. The brush of his hair caressed her breasts as he continued to kiss her belly button and the warm skin above the edge of her panties. She wasn´t a dream but she seemed one. She tasted like fresh peach and sweet lavender.  
The hardness in her nipples, the moans, that sudden wetness that she was feeling between her legs without using her fingers mixed with that fire that she could not control in her whole body, all those new feelings were driving her insane.

This is what being excited means -she thought. And how good it felt.

\- Do you like it when i kiss you here?

-Mmm …. Yes - she managed to pronounce almost without strength.

She bit her lower lip and smiled, looking down at him to find Sergio's eyes fixed on her and his thumbs hooked between her skin and the pull of her panties.  
\- Tell me how much you want this, Sergio. Tell me I'm not going to be just a name on your long list.

He shook his head in silence.

\- I want you more than anything, Raquel.

She touched his thumbs, inviting him to continue and he slowly lowered her panties. He suddenly stopped and kissed her mouth. The height difference between them had always been considerable but now he thought she looked so much smaller. He kissed her on her lips passionately and she trembled on his. He was all she desperately needed on top of her naked body.

\- Say it again. My name, Sergio. Repeat it for all those times when we wasted time with formalities.

\- Raquel - he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck and lowered his hands down her back, making her moan on his cheek.

\- Again.

\- Raquel - he whispered again with more anxiety.

He bent his knees slightly and lifted her with his hands on hers ass, she crossed her arms behind his neck and he immediately turned laying her on the bed. Now the light from the window was on his side, he could not believe that she was so impatient for them to be together. He could see it on her bare skin, even in the shyness that she still had on her face but that now was mixed with the desire in her eyes. He knew that she probably wanted to cover herself but she looked too beautiful, so much so that he was forgetting how to breathe.

\- Trust me, Raquel. I'm not going to hurt you and know that if that´s so - he fixed his eyes on her - you can always tell me, same if there is something you don't like, okay?  
Raquel nodded and smiled softly, what he had just told he helped her a lot at that point. She wanted to go step by step but she also wanted to feel the weight of his body on her once and for all.

He rested his hands on the bed next to his knees but Raquel sat up for a moment, he was still wearing his boots and pants.

\- Don´t get me wrong, i like to see you in uniform, you look gorgeous but… shouldn't you take everything off? Or... would you prefer I do it?  
He smiled lowering his gaze and she completely melted.

\- If you want to... - he gazed at her and exhaled heavily, he was so fascinated with her natural beauty - But I have not finished finding out that you are not a dream.

He spread her legs and settled between them, kissed her on her lips and laid her back on the bed with the force of a kiss. She kissed him back, wondering if he could feel the fire coming off her thighs. She settled in better, holding onto his back and felt the hardness of his muscles again. His back was perfect, it fit her like the perfect shoe, it covered her body completely as if it had been created just for her, to bathe her with its warmth.

\- Wait, Sergio. I need to tell you something.

\- No, really. It's not necessary, Raquel - he said, letting their noses touch, wanting to kiss her again. He imagined that she wanted to tell him what he already knew, that she had never been with anyone and that she wanted him to be gentle like Andrés had told him to be.

\- Sergio - she placed a hand on his chest and forced him to look at her in the eyes - I want to learn everything with you - she lowered her gaze and whispered on his lips - Absolutely everything. Remember what I told you before, I am not a porcelain doll.

Now that she had her hand on his chest, she knew she wanted to kiss that part of his body again so bad, but he had told her that he was not finished and she wanted to know what it felt like to be completely alive.

She felt his nose sliding between her breasts and her back suddenly arched. She felt his lips on her skin and her body immediately tensed. It was such a delicious but tickling sensation. His kisses began to be more and more wet and desperate, she felt how her breasts hardened more and more and the soles of her feet forced downward with no control. He gasped, the taste of her body was exquisite, he wanted to absorb all of her sweetness as if he needed it inside. He wanted to go easy on her but brushing against her was helping either, he was getting so hard under those pants.

Raquel's moans began to get louder when he gently pinched her nipples with his teeth to end up covering then with his mouth sucking them hard. He first she did it with one, then with the other. She felt as if she was losing her mind, dying and being reborn at the same time. There was no need to ask her if she was liking that because the smiles between those sounds of satisfaction on her lips were speaking clearly to him.

Raquel collapsed on the bed, she had pressed the blanket with both hands, seeking some relief when his tongue began to move wildly around her nipples making her delirious as she repeated his name without pause. She bit her lower lip and smiled full of satisfaction, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wished all that just happened was eternal and she hoped her body would never come out of such an arousal mode.

He smiled as if he had won an important battle. He wanted to get lost between her legs real bad but maybe it was too much for that first time. Besides, he didn't think it was necessary to rush anything because she was wet already and he was more than ready.

-Sergio ... I think it´s time - she gulped, trying to calm her choked breath - I think you should open my legs. I mean, more. Now.

He took off his boots and pants quickly. Her words had been a blessing. Perhaps she would be impressed to see him completely naked standing in front of her with his erection.  
He'd better remove his underpants while being on top of her. He climbed back onto the bed and spread her legs gently. Her eyes widened when she saw his erection.

\- Wait, uh ... I'm not taking the pill. You have- ?

-Eh ... -he looked away towards the door - Well, I always have - he looked into her eyes - It's not that I thought about hooking up with you, Raquel, I don't want you to misunderstand me, although the truth is that ... I really wanted to.

She smiled. Now HE was nervous.

\- But I have it in my wallet out there.

Raquel looked away and bit her lower lip.

\- If we open the door, Hanoi will get in without hesitation – she suddenly smiled - Ágata!

She had never been so happy to remember a friend. He looked at her confused.

\- What would you say if I told you that my friend gave me a condom yesterday and that it is in the drawer of that nightstand?

He smiled.

\- I would say that you have a wonderful friend who loves you very much.

Sergio reached out and took the condom from the drawer. He took off his underpants and put it on quickly. He settled back on her but met her gaze immediately. He knew she was still nervous.

\- I'm not going to hurt you, Raquel – he said gently - I just want to love you like I never loved anyone before.

He kissed her lips for several seconds wanting to erase all that fear that he knew she was feeling. He knew he couldn't do it but at least he wanted her to know that he would be gentle even though she wasn't fragile as porcelain. She made herself comfortable on the bed and he pulled away from her for a moment while still looking into her eyes. She was a bundle of nerves and her heart was about to burst but magically the weight of his body felt good and the eye contact was helping her a lot. He took his penis in one of his hands and guided himself into her.

\- I trust you - she said with a smile.

A smile that suddenly turned into a muffled groan. It did hurt, she thought.

He pressed inside her a little, watching her eyes close between broken whispers. She was feeling the same sensation as when she was about to pass out but it felt amazing at the same time.

\- Are you ok? - he asked pushing a little more inside.

\- Yes, yes - she gasped – Joder! - she clung to his back with, pressing herself more against him and drowned an intense moan in one of his shoulders - Don't stop. God! Damn! - she dug her nails into his back, brought her head back and he smiled, filling her more and more.

Would it be possible to pass out? She had never felt a similar sensation. Her friend was right, it was inexplicable, she felt like everything exploded inside her. She seemed to be losing herself in time and space. The fire that he had awakened between her legs was spreading throughout her body. It was a delicious, magical feeling and she hoped she would always feel that way. She felt amazing, alive like never before.

She began to loosen her hands on his back and lowered them to his waist, pressing him against her, feeling him completely inside her. Their gasps of began to mix like their smiles as their bodies rocked together finding the same rhythm little by little. He stretched out one of his arms and pushed one hand on the bed, he didn't want to crush her, at least he would try not to do it that first time. He pushed himself harder, her legs opening more and more for him, as did her mouth while she kept repeating his name as if it was the only word in her vocabulary.

Their eyes met and he observed a greater brightness than that of the storm outside, he seemed to be losing himself in her brown eyes, she was smiling at him with a pleasure that only made him want to love her more. There were no tattoos that competed with her touch, feeling her hands on his back hugging him, wanting more was a sublime sensation, much better than any freedom.

She was his absolute freedom. 

His moans became more agitated, louder, deeper, he knew that he was about to reach the maximum point of pleasure but this time would special because he would do it with the woman he loved.

Raquel felt her legs trembling without a pause just like her bodies. She buried her hands in his hair as he pushed himself inside her once more, she looked down between their bodies and gasped without control, he pushed inside another time making her complain of pleasure and she met his gaze when he entered hard for the last time with a hoarse groan.

Their foreheads collided as their noses brushed and their lips trembled desperately seeking a kiss. They kissed exhausted but satisfied. She stroked his beard and he smiled. She felt all his weight on her and she hugged him tightly as if she never wanted to let go again. She buried her fingers in his hair trying to catch her breath without being able to erase the smile from her face. She couldn't believe what she had just experienced. She had never perspired so much, she had never screamed like that and she had never known what it was like to love someone until now. Her friend had been right. Any pain had been worth it because she was suddenly in the clouds and she didn't know how to get down from there. She had to live it to understand it and now she wanted to stay and live there forever, hugging him, still feeling him inside her and knowing that loving HIM had been her best decision.

~

Sergio rested his back on the bed, he immediately opened his arms and she hugged him planting a sweet kiss on his chest. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They no longer remembered the snowstorm or the rain or anything that was outside that bed.

\- How are you feeling? Are you ok - he asked as he kissed her lips.

\- Yes, I'm ok. No - she smiled - I don't think I've ever been so good.

\- Was it how you imagined it? - he asked stroking her hair feeling the intoxicating and sweet aroma of hers.

She knew that he had always known it was her first time.

\- No, the truth is that I never imagined it. I guess you have to think of someone else to imagine it and I never thought of anyone until I met you.  
He hugged her tighter, smiling. That answer had become his favorite in his world.

\- And how about…,did you like it? - he looked into her eyes mischievously - Because we're going to have to find out what you like.  
Raquel looked down and smiled somewhat embarrassed.

\- I think the way I screamed so many times clears your doubts, doesn't it? - she said burying her face into his chest feeling her cheeks warm.

\- Are you going to be ashamed now after what happened? - he asked while he gently took her chin and forced her to look at him - I never loved my name so much until today that I heard it non-stop escaping from your lips.

They kissed hard and she smiled as she hugged him once more to feel that none of it was a dream after all.

\- Sergio, tell me something. Will this ever go away?

\- What? - he asked looking into her eyes.

\- Wanting you as much as i want you. Believe me, I never wanted anything like I want you.

He smiled happy hearing those words.

\- I hope not because i won´t get tired of making love to you, Raquel.

She stroked his cheek and kissed him on the lips. They both sighed and closed their eyes at the same time.

\- I will not leave your side, my lady of the lilies. I'm with you.

She hugged him tightly, he kissed her forehead and held her even closer. She smiled on his chest, he had talked about making love. He had spoken of love more than once.

The word 'love' echoed in her mind and suddenly it all made sense.

She had loved him all this time without knowing it and now the peace in that wild heart inside his chest that she was kissing screamed that he felt the same way.

\- I´m so happy you were the one - she said planting a sweet kiss on his chest while she smiled falling asleep in his arms.

⚜⚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! ;)  
> I do hope you liked the chapter and let me know if that´s so. It would mean a lot to me and help me a lot to go on! 🤍
> 
> P.s. I should add that next chapter will be a little bit hotter 🔥😉


	14. Fire and Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don´t have much to say, i truly don´t know if a lot of you are reading me or like the story so i just hope that if you do, you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully one day you let me know if you are falling in love with this story as i am writing it! 🤍
> 
> All i can say is that i always try to write leaving my heart on the story, whether it is in Spanish or English ;)

-  
Sergio flexed an arm on the bed resting his head and watched her sleep.

She was on her back and her arms were flexed pretending to be a pillow on her face. Her back was bare if it wasn´t for the long hair that covered that beautiful work of art. He was sure that all the paths he had traveled in life had led him there. All the times that he had felt lost, that he had believed he was straying from the right path had been a mistake. That needed to happen to find his place in the world and now he knew that back was the place where he wanted to lose himself forever, the place where he found absolute freedom.

He smiled, he didn't dare to touch her because he didn't want to wake her up but at the same time he wanted to wake her up to love her again so badly. 

He remembered the words of his brother .

'It will happen when you least expect it and it will be as if the planets collided'

And boy! They had collided indeed.

He had never felt so good, so alive, for the first time he had loved without being something mechanical and he would not change it for anything, not even for all those times he had been with other women. It had been so special, he had been in that moment without having to withdraw himself just to ease the pain.

It was true that he had been with too many women but what she didn´t know was that most of the time he used sex to forget, to bury all the pain he had felt as a child and with the absurd death of his father, because he was fed up with injustices and deficiencies. He only wanted to feel not to suffer but he knew now that had never loved like the way he had loved her. And he was a little terrified of that intense feeling that burned his chest just thinking about her, that feeling he had always wanted to feel.

But he knew that he could not ignore it, she was already too buried in him, she was branded on him even more than the ink on his body. He was sure that no woman had given herself to him like she did on body and soul which made him fall in love with hee even more. She was the only woman who had turned into that peace he had always wanted to find.

  


His hand betrayed him, he moved his hair and its sweet perfume caressed his face. It was warm, subtle which seemed to imitate the velvet of lavender flowers. Her skin invited him to kiss her quickly, once more, as it did every time he was close to her. He kissed the arch of her waist and watched the way her skin woke up silently.  


Raquel squeezed her eyes together and smiled on the pillow. 

Were those lips she had kissed all night now sliding down her back or was it the most delicious dream she never wanted to wake up from?

She was not sure.

She was afraid to blink, she still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and yet she wanted to live in that memory forever. She remembered closing her legs still trembling like a leaf and hugging him crossing one of them over his body while falling into the deepest sleep after having lived the most beautiful night but now she was reacting to the heat of his kisses and that couldn't be simple imagination.

The beard on her back was scratching her as if she wanted to tattoo his brand on her skin, her body was beginning to lose control or perhaps it was the opposite and she was finding a perfect balance with the warmth of his lips.

\- "Good morning," he said whispering in her ear as he picked up the lavender bouquet from the nightstand rubbing it over his fingers.

She bit her lower lip, his voice was the last thing she needed to know that it could sound like a dream but it was more real than anything she knew up to that moment.

She smiled without saying anything, keeping her eyes closed and from one second to another, she felt his lips kissing her mouth. She could feel that he was smiling too.

His fingers ran up that back that looked like a canvas ready to be painted. He caressed her nape, it was so weird but he had just realized his hand could cover the back of her neck completely.

She trembled and sighed, felt his fingers dig into her hair and lowered her head. It was strange the way he touched her, it was gentle but there was something wild in those movements that made her react as if she was obeying him, wanting him to go on touching every part of her body with that intensity, as if he wanted to own her skin.

She kept her neck stretched out, he kissed that bone at the upper part of her spine and rested his hand on her neck. He could feel her heartbeat louder than a storm wind. She leaned on her forearms and his hand got lost between her breasts causing her back to arch immediately. The moisture from his kisses were burning like a slow fire and she didn't know if it was because of the dream that still weighed on her eyelashes or from wanting to be woken up like this every day but she was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

\- "Good morning," she managed to say before forgetting how to breathe and speak at the same time.

The heat of his breath vibrating on her back was already unbearable, she released her chest onto the bed and stretched her arms forward. She felt his body cling even closer to her, she gasped as his hands slid down the edges of her body. 

Once more she was all his, he thought.

\- You know ... I woke up hungry.

He smiled against her skin. That was what he wanted. Her absolute attention.

She smiled. She could smell the lavender scent coming from his touch and she loved that more than any breakfast.

She looked over her shoulder and stared at him. The sun was was rising from his eyes and they were speaking out loud.

That charming smile of his.

A smile that told her he had other plans to fully wake her up.

\- Me too - she answered kissing him on the lips - If you want I can make breakfast. I make some delicious ensaimadas, my mother's recipe and considering that we don't have to rush to go anywhere, at least until the day after tomorrow ... I promise it will be the best thing you've ever tasted - she said with a proud smile.

Sergio knelt on the bed and watched her while she smiled without saying a word. She looked so pretty and clueless, she had no idea what he was talking about. He was sure that promise would come true but at that moment he wanted something else.

He couldn't stop looking at her, she looked like a blurry vision that refuses to get lost in that last dream before someone wakes up but she looked more beautiful than ever, the natural face, the wild hair that seemed to harbor the most intense storm and a smile that could overshadow the most beautiful flower.

Raquel gazed at him in silence now.

\- Why are you looking at me like this? - she said tightening the sheets on her chest.

He smiled and gently pulled those covers towards him.

\- It's just that it is not that kind of hunger, Raquel.

She shook her head, somewhat confused, he smiled with insolence and her cheeks blushed and her breath was suddenly cut off. And that was when she understood everything.

\- The only way to know if you like something is by trying it.

She lowered her gaze and managed a small smile.

\- "I doubt there is something I do not like with you", she said biting her lower lip, slowly releasing what was left of the sheets on her chest.

She was once again nervous but she trusted him like she had never trusted anyone before. His position only indicated one thing, something that only one man, Alberto, had wanted to explore and that she had not allowed because she did not want him and she was not comfortable with him doing it.

She took a deep breath and, as if he had read her mind, she heard the words that completely reassured her as if the calm after the snowstorm had come forward to take over his voice.

\- If there is something you don't like or if something bother you, I'll stop, okay? 

She smiled, experience was wise, no woman had ever complained. He knew what he was doing but this time he wanted her to enjoy it more than him.

She gulped, and her shoulders slackened, she was amazed at the way her legs responded to him before responding to her own mind. She remembered the tension when Alberto had tried what she believed Sergio would try now and she was surprised by the desire she had for him to satisfy that hunger between her legs. 

She had never had such intense thoughts, so sexual, only the day before she had had the courage to touch herself for the first time and now she was thinking that she wished this was at least as wonderful as the first kiss they had shared days ago because it had been magical and sublime.

\- "Wait," she said, leaning her elbows on the bed. "If I close my legs, I don't know, I mean, you won´t uh ... suffocate?"

Sergio smiled at her innocent thought and she melted again like one more snowflake in the storm happening outside those four walls.

\- That won't happen, Raquel. Don't worry. Just relax. I know what I'm doing.

And if he did it right, she would ask him to repeat it over and over again, he thought .

She nodded and leaned back again. She pressed her feet against the bed, felt his beard touching her legs slowly and she trembled, opening them wider. He kissed the inside of her thighs and she moaned his name. She could feel the warmth of his breath escaping between his lips losing itself in the air. He smiled, listening to her was a poem. He gently removed her panties, eased her between her legs and locked them with his arms underneath. He suddenly pulled her by her hips and she slid down.

She looked up surprised and met his eyes. He stared at her and without saying a word his eyes told her to trust him. She could feel his dense breath bouncing between her legs, she contracted her belly and exhaled heavily, she was so aroused and at the same time she wanted to like it so much. She felt her heart beating in her throat and her anxiety sliding down her legs. She wanted to try everything and she didn't want to do it with anyone but him.

She closed her eyes and fell onto the bed when she felt the wetness of his mouth against her. She exhaled hard, her heart was beating extremely fast.

His tongue moved inside her as if it was the key opening the gates of hell, it was working its way with an intensity and an ability that did not seem possible. From one moment to another, her mind went blank, she could only think of the wonderful sensation she was feeling while being eaten by him. She wanted to keep silencie but she couldn't control her moans, she was no longer nervous though, now she was extremely turned on like never before. She felt her heartbeat against his tongue, one that seemed to be catching fire as it moved fast, stimulating her without pause.

Hearing his name as he moved inside her was so much better than giving orders and he hoped she wouldn't stop him because he feared he couldn't keep his promise. 

He had never tasted something so sweet, it was no longer hunger what he had, it was a voracious need that seemed to be invading him like an animal in heat.

\- Joder! Sí, sí - she yelled feeling her words scratching her throat.

He smirked, he had hit a point of no return that was making her shiver all over. Her toes twisted on the bed as his tongue began to caress her clit in circular motions. The speed he was achieving while moving that organ like a burning flame inside her was slowly making her lose her mind. Once again it didn't seem possible that he could do that so well without the need to take a breath. He really knew what he was doing.

She brought one of her arms over her eyes and quickly lowered it to her mouth to bite into her own skin as he pinched her, devouring her gently but with dedicated intensity. Her head dug into the pillow, she wasn't sure if there was any chance that her throat would break but she was feeling it that way.

She felt tickling and arousal, an electric sensation that pounded into her belly relentlessly. Her fingers were cramped from squeezing the sheets so bad.

She wanted to go on but she couldn't take it anymore.

She closed one of her legs, a little over his head, holding him back, she needed some relief, the tingling sensation remained, her whole body trembled when she stopped feeling the heat of his tongue inside.

He knew what was happening to her but he also knew that she wanted more just like him.

"No".

She blinked when she heard that single word coming out of his mouth in an imperative tone, in a deep, husky voice, intense enough to make her skin crawl and her blood inside her boil rapidly.

That 'No' had sounded like the short version of the magic word abracadabra, a word he had used to spread her legs again before she could catch her breath leaving her as a vivid representation of an open book on the bed .

He gently held her wrists on the sheets and forced her to rest her palms on the bed.

She was completely trapped, at his mercy and yet she felt absolute freedom.

He looked up for an instant, he didn't want her to think he was going to hurt her but he wanted her to keep her hands still because he hadn't finished tasting her. He lowered his chin and his gaze locked on her. She gulped, she could swear that he had just outlined a lewd smile that had sunk her into the mattress, melting her like the sun would make with the snow after the storm.

And that look he had that was impossible to ignore, it burned, managed to make her feel naked in the crudest and most sincere way, without poses, without misunderstandings, without intentions in disguise. It was a look of hunger, of thirst, of desire, penetrating enough to make her soak the sheets with a blink.

She moved a hand towards him and buried it in his hair. He stopped immediately. She needed an instant, just a second to take control of her body, something that seemed impossible because of the way she was writhing with pleasure. But she didn't want to stop feeling that good. Her whole being was a blessed contradiction but she needed to feel the fire of his mouth again even if it left her on the verge of fainting.

She stroked his hair with all her fingers, squeezing it hard and pushed his mouth between her legs again.

He smiled. She was liking it and didn't want him to stop. 

From her gasps and the intense repetition of his name, he knew that it was not long before she trembled for the last time. He took her wrist and removed her hand from his hair, touching it gently as he continued to devour her. That touch was all the relief he could give her right there.

\- "Sergio, please," she whispered, her voice already tired.

How was it possible that he caressed the palm of her hand so sweetly while tasting her with such fury as if he was really satisfying his hunger with just her?

She reached back and managed to reach the headboard. She held on tightly, but he settled in even better with that movement. He seemed to be melting into her pelvis and she couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing if it was her body that was giving her an order without words, she lifted her pelvis and he pressed his mouth even more. She didn't know what it was like to lose consciousness but she was sure she was about to find out. She dug her nails into the headboard and screamed his name between whimpers and moans.  


He tasted her one last time, her body loosened on the bed and her hands fell from the headboard quickly, she put her head back, she was not catching her breath at all. Her body trembled one last time when he planted a kiss on her pussy before leaning on her belly letting one of her legs rest on his back. He desperately needed air too.

\- OMG! This is so much better - she said smiling with a broken voice.

He gazed at her, curious.

\- Better than...?

\- What?, she asked, realizing that she had said that out loud - Nothing, nothing - she answered quickly thinking that although she had enjoyed that alone time the day before, it was much better when he gave her pleasure as he had just done.

It had been magical and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. After what she had just experienced, she believed that the best place to find herself again was outside directly on the snow feeling the cold cause she was burning like hell.

She stroked his hair, she could feel him breathing agitated on her belly. Being like this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

She smiled, they had only needed a snowstorm to be brave.

He looked up, she touched his wet beard and smiled again. He seemed to read her mind, kissed her hand and gave her a smile. He didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her right there after what had just happened but her response was immediate.

"Kiss me, Sergio," she said, wanting his kiss more than the air she needed to breathe.

He had never being good following orders but an order coming from her was music to his ears. He quickly approached and kissed her passionately, still keeping the sweetness of her inside that now blended with the freshness of her lips.

He was still trapped between her legs and yet he felt the most absolute freedom on her lips.

She smiled and caressed his cheek.

\- We should go see Hanoi, he must be starving, he was out, alone all night.

\- Don´t worry, I have already checked on him while you were sleeping. Well, actually he came to see us, he was scratching the door for a long time, it was how i woke up - he smiled – I gave him food and fresh water and now he is asleep next to the fireplace.

\- The fireplace? Did you light the fireplace?

\- Well yes, I thought it was a good idea. We didn't feel cold here last night but believe me the storm is intense outside this room.

She did not need a man in the house but it felt good that someone cared for her and Hanoi.

\- In the end Hanoi is going to love you more than he loves me.

\- What can I say? - he said with a smile – I must be charming.

\- Do you want me to prepare those ensaimadas now? I am still hungry.

He smiled.

\- Please and coffee. I´m begging.

Sergio got out of bed, turned around and started looking for his pants. Now, she was the one staring at him. He grabbed the pants off the floor, was about to zip them when he caught her looking at him.

\- Why are you looking at me like that?

She smiled biting her lower lip.

\- It´s just that you have a great butt.

He smiled. She couldn't tell but he was blushing a little under his beard.

\- Oh yeah?

\- "Yes," she replied as she blushed a little while covering her cheeks with the sheets.

\- Miss Murillo, yesterday we were still formal and today -

\- Yesterday we still saw each fully dressed, Captain - she interrupted him.

\- Right - he smiled - Thanks for the compliment, then. I'm going to see how everything is out there, if i have to remove some snow from the entrance or something.

  


He opened the bedroom door and Hanoi came in quickly, climbing on the bed looking for his lady.

Raquel hugged him immediately and lied on the bed for a minute as Sergio left the room. She hugged the pillow next to her and smiled. She no longer needed any lavender scent, his scent was all over the room and that was enough. Feeling it made her completely happy.

~  
\- Breakfast is ready - Raquel said bringing him a cup of coffee, leaving the tray with food on the table in the living room in front of the fireplace – But what is not ready is the phone. With this storm the line has been cut.

\- Well, at least we have electricity, right? No one will be able to come see if we are okay with this storm but I am sure that my brother Andrés will come to see how I am once all this happens - he said with a smile.

\- He cares a lot about you, doesn't he?

\- Andrés is my whole family. If it wasn't for him I would have never left the hospital. He taught me that you have to live to feel truly alive.

He wanted to tell her that he felt that way about her but he had kept silent.

She smiled. Andrés had always seemed quite haughty to her, he reminded her of Ágata, she also talked about living until the party was over. Too bad he had noticed Alicia first, maybe they could have been a good couple, she thought.

\- We'll be fine - Sergio said quickly – Even if the storm doesn't seem to stop anytime soon. At least we have a roof, food and warmth and that is something that I should be grateful for because I rarely have all that at the same time.

Raquel smiled. Her life seemed so different from his and yet even though she did not know what he was talking about because she had never lacked anything, she realized he understood the importance of something as simple as a home. 

A home. 

That was what she saw in his eyes and every time he smiled at her or kissed her or now every time they made love.

They both sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace while drinking coffee.

\- Sergio, I didn't tell you something. Mrs. Fuentes told me that you must go back to the hospital after the storm.

\- Raquel, I don't want to cause you trouble, I'll go if that's the case but I'm fine now and I have other plans.

She gave him a weird look.

\- I mean that once I have a house with a roof and food and the most beautiful company, I must take advantage of it. Enjoy it so today dinner is on me - he said with a smile as he hugged her and she snuggled against him.

He didn't really want to think about what would happen after the storm but he couldn't get the thirst for revenge out of his mind and the desire to find Tamayo either.  


She smiled, it felt so good to feel the warmth of his body. Today she would let him be the man of the house, perhaps later she could convince him to try something else in the bedroom.

Hanoi climbed onto the couch and curled up next to Raquel.

\- You see? He loves you more. A few hours apart and look how he missed you - he smiled - I hope that never happens to me - he said looking into her eyes. 

Those words entered her heart like an arrow shot, she realized then that missing him wasn't an option for her either. She didn't want him away for the world.

She stroked Hanoi and held on to Sergio tightly. She would fight to be part of his plans because she was also a warrior and now she knew what she wanted.

She wanted him and she would cling with all her strength to that freedom and fire that she had found for the first time in the arms of that rebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome ;)


End file.
